


Null

by Adyull



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adyull/pseuds/Adyull
Summary: Sister?  who knew the Zolydcks could have girls. But there she stood. Her long white hair flew along with the wind. Her determination was fired by one thing.One thing only..A promise.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Ahh, got it" Yullia happily looked at her phone as the two notifications popped up.  
  
_______

'Received $xxxxx from 123-#######'

Msg: "Perfectly done as always, Will message  
again if needed. Good doing business with you - Kizuma"

'Received $xxxxx from 321-######'  
Msg: "Matsuura Tsugihara, Jappon, 266-1090, Furukawacho, Yasugi-shi, Shimane. As  
soon as you can. The usual payment - Shijo"  
________  
  


Right after closing the message, Yullia glanced at the date and put her phone away.  
  


_Umm, the hunter exam should be over. Wonder if Killua passed, nah... He definitely passed, he's going to brag about it the next time he sees me. "It was too easy" would be the first thing he'll say.  
  
_

Yullia put her palm under her chin wondering but immediately laughed at the thought of Killua's possible action.  
  


Yullia reached in front of her house just right in time to see a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair trying to climb over her front door. While Zebro was talking to a medium blond hair teenager and a tall black hair man.  
  


"What's going on?" Yullia interrupted the trio arguing.  
  


Everyone looked towards her direction. Zebro immediately bowed, Yullia nodded slightly back before looking towards the trio. This interaction was completely unnoticed by the rest of the group as they were too busy staring at the beautiful female in front of them. Snowy white, would be used to describe her milky smooth white hair shining through the dark moonlight. Her bangs perfectly shape her small face into a warm look. Her soft light blue eyes curiously looked at them while her small lightly pinked lips turned into a slight smile. The soft long hair reaching her back gracefully falls around her with big light waves that go perfectly with her petite body. The slightly oversized light ash blue sweater that's tugged into her shorts loosely hugged her body, the front cat picture unconsciously caused a sudden flash of Killua's image into their heads. Her high waist black denim shorts tightly wrapped around her waist showed off her small waist as well as her slim legs. She looked around a few inches shorter than Kurapika. Beautiful was just not enough to describe her. The only sign of her being dangerous was the saya of a katana sticking out of her back.  
  


"Hello?" Yullia tilted her head slightly towards her right wondering why they haven't replied to her yet.  
  


Her words suddenly snapped them back to reality. Gon was the quickest to react.  
  


"I'm going in no matter what, I need to save Killua as soon as possible" His determined hazel brown eyes looked straight into Yullia's eyes before looking straight back resuming his attempt to climb the door. His eyes showed no hidden intentions which caught Yullia off guard. She instantly wondered if this child who looked around the same age as Killua was possibly a friend he had made.  
  


"Come down here, Gon! Let's think of another way" Leorio quickly turned towards Gon in an attempt to stop him. The lack of his words towards the female in front of him was due to the fact that if Gon climbs the door, he will definitely be eaten by the big dog, Mike, that Zebro mentioned.  
  


"Gon's trying to climb over this wall in order to get in to save our friend Killua, while Leorio and I are trying to stop him." Leonia replied to the petite figure in front of him.  
  


"So Gon, Leorio and ..." Yullia trailed off hoping to get a name out of the young men in front of her.  
  


"Kurapika" He softly replied.  
  


'You guys are here to save Killua? Are you guys aware that that's the Zoldyck family's property you guys are trying to break into?" Yullia surprisingly questioned, she never thought Killua would make friends this fast since he was only gone for the duration of the hunter exam.  
  


_Are they someone he met during the Hunter Exam?  
  
_

"Yes, anything's possible with Gon. We will get Killua and make it out alive together. You know the Zolydck family? What possibly brings you here? Are you here to hunt the family? Don't do it, you'll die to this big dog." Kurapika firmly replied to Yullia and his words quickly formed questions wondering what business would someone like her have with the Zolydck. Her fragile appearance worried Kurapika. _If she's here for the same reason as the other people, there's no way she'll make it out alive with just a katana._ "She's Zolydck ... " Zebro started off in an attempt to introduce the lady in front of them that will answer all Kurapika's questions.  
  


"I'm just a Zolydck's servant, Yullia." Yullia answered Kurapika's question by cutting Zebro off. Zebro immediately understood Yullia and went with it.  
  


"Yes, She's a Zoldyck servant" Zebro confirmed the information.  
  


"Oh" Kurapika let out a breath he didn't even notice he was holding.  
  


"Is there another way in?" Gon immediately jumped off her fishing rod and got closer in front of Yullia. Looking up at her, his eyes pleased her looking for the answer he wanted.  
  


"Since you guys know Mike, we can let Zebro open this door, there's a possibility Mike would recognize me and Zebro since we work here and not attack us. Though, I'm not 100% sure he would attack us or not. We will all die if he does." Yullia suggested testing the young boy in front of her.  
  


"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble Yullia-san, Zebro-san. I will go alone" Gon rejected her idea.  
  


"There's no way I'll lead Killua-bocchan's friend straight into death. There's no way I will be able to face him. If you die, we will all end up dying." Zebro followed up on Yullia's suggestion while she nodded towards Gon agreeing with Zebro.  
  


"I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your case. Sorry." Gon withdrew his fishing rod that was hooked to the top of the gate.  
  


...  
  


"You must like animals, Gon-kun." Zebro randomly brought up. Gon slowly nodded confused by the sudden change of subject.  
  


"Just as I thought, did you grow up in the countryside?"  
  


"Yes, how did you know?" He tilted his head slightly.  
  


"I'm going to open the test door again, I want you to see Mike yourself." Zebro said getting ready into position to focus his nen on his hand. Yullia quietly looked at the sparking eyes that Gon was showing while looking at Zebro slowly opening the first door with (一) on top.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Is it really okay for us to come in?" Leorio questioned unsettlingly as the door closed behind them.  
  


"Yes you will be fine as long as you enter through the testing gates." Zebro explained to the group before whistling "Mike! Come here!"  
  


An enormous hound with white fur and blue tongue that was more than 2x taller than Gon stopped in front of the group. The first thing Mike noticed was Yullia but she quietly put her index finger in front of her mouth. Obeying his master, he quickly shifted his attention to Gon. His overwhelming presence and endless null eyes with no sign of emotions stared directly into Gon's eyes making him unsettled. With no intention to hunt, Mike sat down in front of them.  
  


"Gon-kun, do you understand now. This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the ones in the wild that you have encountered, you must have thought you would be able to communicate with him until you met his eyes. He's currently memorizing your scent and appearance, there's nothing else in his mind." Zebro explained.  
  


"I'm scared." Gon honestly communicated his emotions while a sweat dropped down his forehead. " I wouldn't want to fight him."  
  


 _He's such an honest boy._ Zebro smiled and slightly looked towards Yullia who was looking directly at Gon, amused, and that was the only expression on her face. _Looks like he won over Yullia-ojousama already  
  
_

"Come this way" Zebro started walking as the others followed.  
  


Yullia, who stayed behind for a sec more, quickly peted Mike and mumbled "Good boy." Before following behind the group.  
  


The short walk led them to a 3 story cabin house. "This one of the servants' quarters. It's getting late, you guys can stay here tonight." Zebro introduced opening the door. The dark scratch on the floor showed itself as the frame slightly vibrated to the heavy door opening.  
  


Kurapika's slightly surprised reaction by the effect lasted only a bit as it was interrupted by Zebro inviting them in.  
  


"Hey I'm back, and one of the servants Yullia is here as well. This is Seaquant, he works with me" Zebro informed his co-worker that walked in.  
  


As surprised as he was to see Yullia here, his uninterested emotions hung on his face while looking towards the trio. "You must be special winning over Zebro, though it won't be easy here." He walked away immediately.  
  


Everyone sat down around the rectangular wooden table with teacups poured by Zebro placed gently in front of everyone. As gentle as it seems, the loud vibration happened everytime it was placed. Seaquant simply leaned at the nearby wall.  
  


"You want to see Killua-bocchan?" Seaquant laughed, not believing the trio in front of him. _Is that why Yullia-ojousama is with them?_ "What a joke."  
  


"Sorry. But we're serious" Gon not wavering one bit towards his taunt.  
  


"Then let me give you a warning, give up and go home." Seaquant suggested while Yullia interestly watched the trio's reaction. _Having everyone warning against them. How far will he go?_ She looked at Gon.  
  


"What did you say!" Leorio angry shouted, taking the taunt.  
  


"You saw the testing gate, and the items around this house. It should give you an idea of what kind of place this is. You live in a completely different world than Killua-bocchan." Seaquant immediately explained trying to make sure they understand the different world they live in.  
  


Yullia looked closer to Gon's body language _._ Yullia quietly shifts her hand towards her saya.  
  


"I'm not leaving until I get Killua. When he was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. I should have been there to stop him." Gon started while both Kurapika and Leorio looked down, remembering what had happened during the fast phase of the hunter exam.

"He's my close friend." Gon firmly stated.  
  


With that, Yullia moved her hand together in front of her.  
  


_Gon, Kurapika, Leorio.  
  
_

She chanted once in her head.  
  


"Hey, you guys met him during the hunter exam right? I'm interested in the story. Will it be alright for me to know?" Yullia hopefully looked towards Gon.  
  


Gon surprisingly paused for a few seconds before showing a big smile.  
  


"Of course!"  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"He's amazing." Gon happily repeated his last sentence while Yullia lightly laughed along with Kurapika and Leorio.  
  


Although super energetic, Gon's big yawn voiced his body's energy. Yullia pulled out her phone and confirmed the time.  
  


"It's late, thanks for telling me the story! You guys should rest" Yullia stood up after putting her phone away.  
  


"We'll see you again right Yullia-san?" Gon said.  
  


He liked her, she was kind and warm towards them.  
  


"Of course! We'll definitely meet again, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio." Yullia smiled towards the trio before leaving the cabin. She had a job to attend to.  
  


 _Yullia-ojousama memorized their names. I guess my judgement wasn't wrong!_ Zebro smiled to himself.  
  


 _And she still doesn't remember my name._ Seaquant messed up his hair while sighing at a nearby wooden chair.  
  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia quietly made her way through the dark hallway with candle lights inside the stone walls spacing far enough from each other for minimum lighting.

_____________  
  
'Received $xxxxx from 321-######'  
Msg: "good - Shijo"  
  
____________  
  


Quick and simple. Yullia put her phone away and tiredly looked forward.  
  


_Looks like oto-san's letting him go.  
  
_

Yullia stopped in front of the small door, the Isolation Room, yawned once and pushed it open. Walking in, she looked at the sight in front of her unwavered. Killua hung in the middle of the room with his right hand tied to metal cuffs while his left hung by his side the broken chain tailing off the metal cuffs. The wound around his body outlined the damages Milluki had done. His attention now fully on Yullia, the stoned cold face immediately changed back softy. Milluki looked at the petite female that's around a head shorter than him.  
  


"That's enough Millu." Yullia softly said.  
  


"Yulli-nee, He's not a bit sorry! You heard about what he did to mama and me. You and Illu-nii's always so soft on him!" Milluki argued back  
  


"You can go Killu, Oto-san's waiting for you." Yullia ignored Milluki , smiled towards Killua.  
  


Killua broked the only chain that's holding him midair. Softly handed on the floor and broke off the cuff tightly around his small wrist as well as ones on his legs.  
  


"Thank you nee-chan." Killua looked up and smiled at Yullia, who's a few inches taller than him. and walked towards the door.  
  


"Aniki, I'm not sorry. But, I do feel bad. So I quietly let you beat me around." He left those words for Milluki before closing the door behind him.  
  


"What did he say! I swear I'm going to make him regret it! I'm gonna kill his friends, he's not even supposed to have friends. Mama's going to be proud of me!" Milluki shouted before quickly going into a happier mode from the thought of his mom praising him.  
  


"Milluki, you have no say in Killua's life. Leave him alone." Yullia's tone dangerously lowered while calling Milluki by his full name.  
  


Milluki understood his position and lowered his head, while following Yullia out of the Isolation Room, only to run into an old man back slightly hunched standing a few centimeters shorter than Yullia. His white hair spiked upwards, a white sign hangs down his body '一日一殺'.  
  


"Ahh, Yulli, You're back already? You told Killu already?" He called out.  
  


"Ya, Zeno-Jii. He left already. Is Nii-san back?" Yullia asked, wanting to know the whereabouts of her only older brother.  
  


"Hmm, He just went on a job. He was looking for you as well. Probably wouldn't be back in at least a week" Zeno replied.  
  


"Alright thanks." Yullia turned left and walked down the hallway.  
  


"Jii-chan, you guys are all too soft to Killu. Yulli-nee always sides with him." Milluki complained to Zeno while they were walking down the right side of the hallway.  
  


"He's Special. He's the next hire." Zeno explained. "His senses are natural like a true genius. Definitely will be one of the strongest in Zoldyck history. Yet, he's a failure for letting his emotions go first."  
  


"Then why is papa letting him go?" Milluki questioned.  
  


"He probably has his own idea." Zeno grinded a little.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia walked in a door. She turned on the lights, wooden family style semi-modern day japanese furnitures displayed themselves.  
  


Dropping her kanata off at the front door she walked into her bathroom. After taking off her clothes, she turned on the shower and washed herself. Before getting into the bathtub, she placed some petals into the water.  
  


Yullia let out a deep breath.  
  


"Jobs like that right after one another really takes a toll on my body" She yawned again.  
  


Remembering what happened. The requests for both clients were simple, just eliminate someone off their radar. Yet the amount of money they paid greatly showed the difficulty of the job. Both targets were well known, powerful, influential and hated. Always surrounded by nen users and guards everywhere in secret or not. Avoiding them slowly and locating them took Yullia a week with barely any sleep. Slowly approaching the target and killing them without taking unnecessary fight took another few days. Only to immediately rush back home after Oto-san messaged her about his decision on Killua.  
  


"Killu's going to leave today. Nii-san just went on a job. Won't be back at least a few weeks."  
  


"I want to go, I want to leave too. Isn't now the time." Yullia looked down sighing. Her right hand taking the weight of her head.  
  


Yullia looked towards the ceiling and thoughts rushed through her head trying to play out her future. Illumi's face popped up in her thoughts and her thoughts immediately stopped. She lowered her body, rested her head behind her and closed her eyes.  
  


"I can't"  
  


She relaxed and slowly drifted off. The built up stress from the two jobs slowly started to win. Her mind is getting ready to rest itself. Almost as if the world was silent waiting for her, forgetting how long it has even passed, she was ready to enter another world.  
  


The front door swung open, hitting the wall loudly, waking Yullia up.  
  


"Nee-chan! Let's go!" Camed Killua's voice. He ran through her living room in an attempt to find her here.  
  


"Killu!? Let me get out of the shower first" Yullia's conscious came straight back to her as she got out of the bathtub.  
  


"Okay, be fast!" Killua said sitting down in the living room on top of the mats.  
  


It didn't take too long before Yullia walked out of the shower room. Facing Killua, confusion displayed on her face right after tying the ribbon that was previously on her hair to her neck.  
  


"I thought oto-san let you go? How come you're still here?" Yullia stared at the big smile on Killua's face.  
  


"Let's go together nee-chan. You're the one that wants to be out the most" Killua said quickly, reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her, hoping she would follow.  
  


Without much thought, Yullia followed Killua. She grabbed the katana at the front door and walked with Killua down the long hallway. Though a single word wasn't exchanged throughout the whole walk, Killua stared at the petite female in front of him.  
  


_If it wasn't for nee-chan, I wouldn't have met Gon and even thought of making friends.  
  
_

Killua swallowed onced.  
  


"Nee-chan..." He started off. Yullia got snapped out of her thoughts from Killua's call. Only then did she realize that she's no longer in her own room.  
  


"Hmm?" She questioned slightly, smiling while turning back towards Killua.  
  


"Aniki knows, I'm sorry, I ended up telling him that you told me about the hunter exam and escaping." Killua confessed, shivered a bit in the memory of how Illumi got the information out of him.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
-Flashback-

Not long after Milluki started swinging his wips. Illumi walked into the room, stopping Milluki in action. Illumi walked towards them and signalled Milluki to leave. Following his older brother's order, he walked out without a single word. Killua's senses raised as he got closer. Deeply hoping he's only here to give him a simple lecture with as few words as possible. Illumi's next word completely caught Killua off guard.  
  


"Yullia" Illumi firmly stated. Killua's eyes that were covered by his bangs widened a little.  
  


_Nee-chan. Nee-chan what? Does he know? How does it even know. It was just between us two.  
  
_

Thoughts about what Illumi's going to say next swallowed any possible hope of escaping from Illumi's words.  
  


Illumi pauses. A few seconds.  
  


_Is aniki waiting for me to reply? Am I supposed to say something? Why would he mention nee-chan? He knows... He definitely knows...  
  
_

Seemingly short went for a few seconds, Killua opened his mouth and closed it immediately. Killua's thoughts overwhelmed him, Illumi had just manipulated him not long ago at the hunter exam, which killed any thoughts of Killua even winning a 1% chance against him.  
  


Surely, during the few seconds Illumi watched closely at Killua's reaction and noted every slight movement. All of Killua's actions after mentioning Yullia further confirmed his suspicion.  
  


"I see, Yulli right? This was her idea right?"  
  


Illumi's question wasn't asked but stated, said in a way to corner Killua. He lifted Killua's head and stared directly into his eyes. The endless black void Illumi's eyes looked scared Killua even more. A sweat slowly slides off his forehead not knowing what to do. "Make sure to answer honestly." Illumi further taunted as Killua was completely fixated on his eyes and the words sunk in weighing his body down completely.  
  


Killua gaved in and nodded slightly after a few seconds. Illumi immediately let go of Killua's head. Killua's head fell, unable to look up at Illumi again.  
  


"Of course, thanks for confirming Killu." With that he left the room.  
-End Flashback -  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia's head lowered a bit enough for her bangs to hide her eyes.  
  


"It's okay. If we leave now, it'll be hard for him to catch up." Yullia looked up and smiled towards Killua releasing the guilt he had trapped within him.  
  


_Yes, if we leave now. He won't catch us. Nii-san does not have tracking ability with his needles. The one in Killua shouldn't be a problem yet. Getting out of here should be top priority.  
  
_

Yullia thought but never completely settled upon a definite feeling as she felt that everything's not going to work out.  
  


Killua, looked relieved. The dark guilty thoughts within his mind lifted off by Yullia's words.  
  


_That's right, I'll definitely bring nee-chan out.  
  
_

Killua continued following Yullia outside. Yullia's choice of path was off the main road, running through the woods quickly. Killua caught on to Yullia's choice.  
  


_Why is she so cautious?  
  
_

_.  
  
_

.  
  


.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Running through the woods. Yullia's bad feeling only grew, every step she took echoed through her. Her steps were getting heavier as they went. Almost as if predicted, Illumi jumped down from above and stood in front of them, immediately causing them to break.  
  


"Where are you heading to in such a rush, Killua, Yullia." Illumi waved. The emotionless light tone taunted Yullia and Killua. Yullia's hand unconsciously firmly gripped her saya while her other arm blocked Killua from Illumi protecting him.  
  


"Oyaji let me go, You can't stop me aniki" Killua stated towards Illumi.  
  


"Hmm, what about Yulli?" Illumi looked at Killua. Cutting off his braveness.  
  


"Didn't say anything..." Killua lowered his voice and looked down, not wanting to continue looking into Illumi's eyes.  
  


Yullia's eyes turned cold, a slight of fear flashed across her eyes. Completely baffled by how fast he got back from his job. Her eyes never left Illumi.  
  


"Matsuura Tsugihara, my client" Illumi said to Yullia. Almost as if reading her mind  
  


_My target. So the job went void.  
  
_

_Really, it had to be now?  
  
_

Yullia's grip on her saya tightened. Completely unprepared to encounter Illumi right now.  
  


_There's no way I can beat him right now.  
  
_

Yullia's desire to escape became trapped within the endless pit of fear. Zoldyck's years of training shaped her mind into never fighting battles that you know the outcomes to. Yullia's thoughts were all over the place, completely worn out, she did not want to fight Illumi or even believed that she could beat Illumi even slightly in her state right now. Illumi's presents overwhelmed them, Killua's completely stunned, not a single sign of his muscle moving to attack. Yullia could only stare into Illumi eyes. The air thickened, pressure was enormous upon them. As Illumi released some of his nen threatening Yullia. Time slowed down, she held her breath and everything around her from sound to movement seemed to stop.  
  


"If that's the case, you can go Killu." Illumi's clear voice entered both their heads, snapping Killua out of his thoughts. His suggestion was clearly an order telling Killua to get out of here since he has no business left for Killua.  
  
 _  
Am I supposed to leave? But, Nee-chan... I..._ Killua clenched his fist, not knowing what to do. He only stood there.  
  


"Go Killu. You found yourself good friends. I'll catch up later. Go to Heaven's Arena and get strong." Yullia quietly whispered to Killua.  
  


"No way I'm leaving you behind nee-chan" Killua reaching out in order to grab Yullia's other hand.  
  


"Hmm? Secretly discussing an escape plan? Yulli, you really think you can run?" Illumi moved closer towards them. Which stopped Killua mid action.  
  


"Maybe I'll kill the friends that he has over right now while you guys are busy discussing." Killua stiffed at the mention of his friends. Unable to think clearly, the thought of taking Yullia out with him only seemed impossible.  
  


"Go!" Yullia lightly shouted, pushing Killua.  
  


 _I'm sorry..._ His foot moved instantly. Showing no sign of stopping he ran through the forest to the servant's headquarter.  
  


"Yulli, how about we make a deal" Illumi started off.  
  


"Deal for what?"  
  


"I'm sure you heard about Killua's friends here. Father did not mention his decision with them. I can go over and kill them right now, changing Killua's mind completely." He paused.  
  


 _That's right, there's no way of me stopping him. It's not going over oto-san's decision as well._ Yullia stiffed. _Gon's the reason Killua thought of even having this much courage to fight back. If he dies now, Killua's going to be ruined.  
  
_

Yullia listened closer, wanting to hear Illumi's request. Feeling Yullia tensing up, he continued.  
  


"Remember this?" He pulled out a thin needle holding it close for Yullia to see. The needle wasn't like the ones he uses for assassination. It was thin like it was from a sewing kit, felt really fragile to touch and able to break easily.  
  


 _The needle I removed._ Yullia eyed the needle, surely not pleasant to see it again.  
  


"How about we exchange your freedom for theirs."  
  


Yullia paused.

...  
  


the seconds passed. The leaves arounds them danced with the help of the wind. Silence surrounded them.  
  


 _That needle's going to make me completely useless against Illumi._ Yullia looked down, thinking. She sighed.  
  


"Good choice" Illumi's nen disappeared and his expression went back to emotionless. Yullia lowered her hand that was firmly gripped on her saya. Her right hand left a red mark caused by the pressure of her grip.  
  


Illumi rested his hand on top of Yulli's head after he got closer. He lowered himself and whispered into her ear.  
  


"Letting your emotions get in front of you again. Yulli"  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Darkness spread across Yullia's vision. She instantly fell sideways. Illumi caught her midway and carried her up. His one arm supporting her back while his other picked up her legs. Yullia's one arm hanged lifelessly, swinging ever so slightly following Illumi's step.  
  


Illumi looked at Yullia's peaceful face. His lips slightly went upwards forming into a slight smile. One of the few emotions displayed on his ever so stoic face.  
  


_Finally.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Killua!" Gon shot up and happily shouted. Laughing at Killua's face. "You look awful"  
  


"Yo Gon" Killua waved walking towards the Trio by the sofa. "You don't look bad yourself" Killua threw his own comment on Gon's injuries.  
  


"Good to see you again Killua" Leorio and Kurapika greeted. Killua greeted back as well.  
  


"Hey Gon, is Yullia-san here? All the butler's wouldn't answer us!" Gon questioned. Leorio and Kurapika listened on. This one something they wanted to know as well.  
  


"Eh? You met her? When!?" Killua surprisingly said recalling Yullia saying about how he got good friends.  
  


"We met her when we first got here at the testing gates. She said she was a servant here but we're at the servant's house and I don't see her anywhere. None of your servants are replying to my questions." Gon explained.  
  


"Servant? Hahaha" Killua's body bent forward from laughing. His eyes tearing up a little from laughing too hard. The trio looked at him confused.  
  


_Was that funny?  
  
_

"Yullia right? With white hair?" Killua wiped his tears, stood up straight and pointed to his hair before displaying himself.  
  


They stared at Killua following his gesture. _Now that you mention it, Yullia-san did have almost the same hair color as Killua. White hair seems rare._ They thought along the same lines. Looking at Killua up and down.  
  


_.  
  
_

_.  
  
_

_.  
  
_

" 兄弟?!" Kurapika being the first one to connect the dots shouted in shock. Leorio and Gon caught on with that and looked dumbfounded as well.  
  


"Ya, she's my only nee-chan." Killua replied.  
  


"A beautiful lady like that is also one of the deadly assassins!?"  
  


Leorio was shocked. Kurapika was quite dumbfounded as well. Yullia in their eyes was a petite fragile female. At first they wondered how she even got to be a servant here but learning that they can't judge the book by its cover taught by Killua seemed fair for her to be stronger than she looks. Never had they imagined her to actually be Killua's sister and one of the most deadliest assassins' in the world's family members.  
  


"Hey don't judge nee-chan by her looks. Aniki and her are around the same level. You probably won't even last a second fighting her" Killua proudly said. Killua has always looked up to Yullia. In his eyes, Yullia's the only family member that gets him and she is also incredibly powerful.  
  


"No way!" the trio were shocked, when they met his brother, the aura around him was just completely different. It was completely clear that he and Hisoka are similarly as strong as hell. Putting Yullia next to them was something they did not expect to imagine.  
  
Chatting only a bit, they got out of the Zoldyck household immediately . Killua's mood lowered. Leorio, Gon and Kurapika were chatting about their future plans. His hand clenched into a fist. He felt useless.  
  


_I'll believe in her words, right now I need to go to Heaven's Arena and get stronger.  
  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia woke up to a sharp pain. Opening her eyes, she got familiar with the situation she was in immediately. Her kanata is no longer with her. She was tied hanging, similar to the Isolation Room. Her body is covered by small patches and lines connected to machines. Some of them beeped lightly once in a while. The middle of her forehead was bleeding. Illumi was standing right in front of her. The heavy feeling still weighed her body down. It seemed that she only passed out for a bit. Illumi had just put the needle inside her, his index finger covered in slight blood. He flicked it to his right, the blood swinged off onto the floor.  
  


"Good morning Yulli, I'm sure you expected to be here once I found out about Killua's plan." Illumi lifted Yullia's head. _Never expected this outcome of father letting Killua go. In the end it worked in my favor.  
  
_

Yullia kept quiet, not wanting to communicate with Illumi at all. Killua had already told her Illumi found out about her constructing the whole plan of him going to hunter exam. Yullia really wanted Killua out of this family. Along with that, it was a testing method to see father's reaction to it. Their father rarely interfered with any of the siblings doing. As long as the jobs were done and the family name wasn't tainted, there was no need to communicate. She had a slight suspicion their father was going to react to this event and knew he wouldn't have any thought of killing him. No matter the outcome, she was already ready to take the punishment for Killua. Killua making friends immediately in the hunter exam was out of her prediction. Her killing Illumi's client was also another. Which ended up like this.  
  


"With that in you now, I can probably kill them all now and drag Killua back. Did you not think about that possibility?" Illumi continued.  
  


With that Yullia used the last bit of her strength and forced out her nen dangerously. Time stopped, the machines displayed all stopped, the light beeping noises, even the particles in the air stopped. Illumi being the only thing moving in the room moved to let go of Yullia's head.  
  


"You still had that kind of strength left? Useless now though, it no longer affects me."  
  


Knowing about Yullia's difficult mission and seeing how tired she was earlier. The pause in time didn't even last longer than a few seconds before Yullia received extreme pain throughout her body. Unexpected by the sudden pain, she moaned.  
  


"It was a joke, you're so emotional Yulli, Killu really took after you. Wasting your last strength like that."  
  


Yullia was still moaning in pain while Illumi sat down. He walked towards a nearby chair. He sat down and pulled out a book.  
  


"Every couple of minutes that's going to happen, it's been awhile since you were here. Unlike last time, Milluki programmed it so that if it senses your pulse being a little weak, it forces you to use your nen to heal yourself. The nen you recover between will be used up every time."  
  


The machine stopped, Yullia breathed loudly trying to catch as much oxygen. Her body desperately trying to reach an equilibrium. She hasn't been here in a long time, the childhood memories flashed in front of her ever so slightly. The last time she was in here, she barely made it out alive. Those machines kept her barely breathing for a week straight.  
  


"I'll stay here for a day to show you I was really joking. Then I got a job to attend." Illumi pulled out a book. "A week, Aria's going to monitor you. Don't do anything I don't like while I'm gone." He emphasized the word 'don't'.  
  


Although he was warning Yullia, he was completely feeling pleasant deep down.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

 _  
So stubborn, held all the pain in and never made a noise after that first one._ Illumi walked down the dark hallways. _Whatever, at least I got what I wanted._ His phone rang, picking it up he brought it close to his ears.  
  


"Hello there." Came a voice that Illumi's familiar with.  
  


"Hisoka"  
  


"I'm at Heaven's Arena, wanna come through and have some fun?" Hisoka playfully asked.  
  


"Heaven's Arena? You're still messing around there?"  
  


"You seem to be in a good mood" Hisoka's voice questioned him. Normally Illumi would immediately cut the call between them if it was something he wasn't interested in. Heaven's Arena was something Illumi always turned his head away from.  
  


"Hmm, you can say that."  
  


"Thought u said Killua left with Gon?" If Illumi's ever in a good mood, it's usually his family. Killua had just been let out. Hisoka, knowing Illumi's twisted love for Killua, only questioned how he could possibly be in a positive mood to continue touse his time talking to him.  
  


"Ahh, Yullia?" Her name rolled off Hisoka's tongue without thinking.  
  


"Mhmm" came the reply.  
  


"So, when am I meeting your precious imouto?"  
  


Hisoka has heard about Yullia a couple of times but unlike his other favorite sibling, Killua, that Illumi had mentioned a lot about. Illumi barely speaks about his only sister, Yullia. Almost as if hiding her from Hisoka. But the few times her name came up, Illumi always had some emotions flash from his ever emotionless eyes. Knowing the fact that she also had white hair similar to all the heirs of the Zoldyck family interested him even more. He didn't know Zoldycks were able to have any daughters to begin with.  
  


"Never " Illumi emotionlessly replied and immediately cut the call between them. Putting his phone away, he preceded.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Tch, no fun. Ah, Forgot to tell him about his brother." Hisoka stared at the blank screen. The television in the back shows Killua in the background in one of the arena's lower battle channels.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"AHH" Yullia screamed letting out her anger. The room completely sounded proof blocked any noise from leaving the room.  
  


"Seems like the devil's on my side this time"  
  


Her eyes were just completely closed trying to get as much rest as she possibly can in between the shocks. Her conscious was just barely clear, drifting off to sleep every time she had some break.  
  


_Heaven's Arena, by the time I get there Killua and Gon should have learned about nen already.  
  
_

It hasn't been long since Illumi left. Yullia is already planning her next move to sneak around while Illumi's gone on the job. Everytime Illumi's on a job, she would use the time she's home to play with the younger siblings and explore the world while bringing back snacks. To which Illumi did not like. Illumi didn't want Killua to have the same mindset as Yullia, he wanted to be able to freely control him and make him into the perfect assassin. Surely, Yullia being the one always around Killua shaped his mind into wanting friends, exploring outside, becoming normal.  
  


The needle placed in Yullia's forehead disables any of her nen working against Illumi. There's no way she would be able to beat Illumi without her nen which eliminates her being a threat to Illumi at all. Her being a threat isn't Illumi's main concern as he knew Yullia took family's life more seriously than anyone. He just wanted her to not be able to disobey him, listen to all his commands and make sure her nen doesn't work against him.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
The week didn't pass that fast for Yullia. The machines all stopped and the cuffs bounding her hands and legs released itself. Yullia fell to the cold floor with absolutely no energy to get up. The week of constant torture kept her up almost all the time, the rare breaks she had was when she was checked on by Aria as Illumi ordered. Her body finally got a moment to relax and immediately took that opportunity. She fell into deep slumber.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia woke up in her room.  
  


"Good morning Yullia-ojousama" the female next to her bowed.  
  


"How long was I out, umm... Hana?" Yullia sat up. It seemed like she brought her here.  
  


The sun was shining through her windows. Being in a dark room the whole week really made Yullia miss the sunlight. Yullia looked to the female by her bed, the same one that was monitoring her the whole week.  
  


_What's her name again? Was it Hana? Yuki? Hiro?  
  
_

Yullia was always bad with names. She always thought it was something useless to know since it's pointless to remember someone's name if they aren't important or useful to her in any way. The female in front of her was around the same case. She was one of many of Illumi's 'personal' servants, they tend to come and go. Always replaced once in a while, the ones that no longer interest Illumi will be immediately dispensed by him. Once these girls ever step foot into the Zoldyck mansion, their fate has already been decided.  
  


Noticing Yullia's struggling. Aria bowed once more.  
  


"It's Aria, Yullia-ojousama" She informed her. This wasn't the first time Yullia had forgotten her name. She has been around for more than a year, every time she met Yullia or was ordered to take care/ check up on her. Yullia never said her name once, not because she didn't want to but because she never remembers.  
  


"Ahh, right, Aria, So, how long has it been?" Yullia started getting off the bed, winced every few movements she made caused by the wounds she had.  
  


"You have been out for only two days. Illumi-sama ordered me to carry you back to your room right after the 'session' ended" She explained while watching Yullia struggling to get up.  
  


Aria clearly didn't like Yullia at all. The woman in front of her was her master's favorite sister. It hasn't been long since Aria has been here but she clearly liked Illumi a lot. She was brought here from meteor city, as someone who does not exist in any record she had a hard life. Always ignored by those around her, she survived on stealing, learned nen from a few kind meteor city residents that's trying to help everyone live.  
  


One day she accidentally tried to rob Illumi that was walking through meteor city looking for another servant as he had just recently dispensed his. As soon as she tried to sneak into his pocket for his phone, Illumi caught her by her wrist and was ready to kill the female in front of her. Illumi only stopped because of Aria's looks. Her wavy brown hair was around the same length as Yullia, her bangs also lightly covering her forehead. Her hair was cut in a way that had some resemblance to Yullia. Illumi took interest in her and brought her to Zoldyck's mansion.  
  


Illumi was the first one that ever gave Aria attention. The Zoldyck household at first overwhelmed her but being born and raised from meteor city, she quickly got accustomed to it. Serving only Illumi never seemed like a bad idea for her as she fell harder in love. However, Illumi rarely gave attention to her. Other than the days Illumi needed her in the bedroom, he encountered her at a minimum. Most of the time he would order her to watch over his sister. She was blind in love but she wasn't stupid. Illumi clearly insanely cares about his sister beyond a normal brother.  
  


"Alright, you can leave now." Yullia ordered her walking towards her bathroom getting ready to clean herself.  
  


 _Definitely getting out of here as fast as I can._ Aria headed straight for the door slamming it shut loudly. _Little brat, not like I wanted to be there.  
  
_

Yullia threw her clothes out, they were all ruined with rips here and there. After being able to sit down fully in the bathtub she let out the breath she was holding in.  
  


_Nii-san's toys are always so annoying.  
  
_

_.  
  
_

_Obedient, the way nii-san likes them.  
  
_

Illumi uses them to check on Yullia once in a while in secret. Almost all of them hated Yullia, wanting to avoid her at all cost. yet always followed Illumi's orders to check on her.  
  


_A week of wounds, a week of no nen  
  
_

Yullia sighed unleashing her nen ability.  
  


One of her nen abilities would restore the damage done to the human body back to the time it had happened, however, the time the damage had lasted will be how long Yullia isn't able to use her special nen abilities. Her nen goes on a full restoration period. The wounds on the surface of her body slowly disappeared and her breathing increased as her body further healed itself. Immediately after everything disappeared, putting on her pajamas she got out of the shower and layed down on her bed. Not long after hitting the pillow she drifted off into sleep.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia woke up to the sunlight again. Getting up, she moved her body around.  
  


_Seems good.  
  
_

Finding no pain anywhere or visible wounds. _What should I do for a week here?_ She wondered to herself. An idea popped up in her head. _Time to hang out with Alluka and Kalluto._ Smiling, she went to get ready.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Nee-chan!" Alluka ran into Yullia hugging her tightly.  
  


"Yullia!" came another voice from the same body.  
  


"Hey Alluka, nanika, Did you guys miss me" Yullia patted her head. "I got some time to play with you guys."  
  


"Yes! Yes! Let's play!" Alluka jumped around pulling Yullia with her.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Guess who I am." Yullia got behind Kalluto and covered his eyes.  
  


"Onee-san" Kalluto pulled Yullia's hand off his eyes and turned around looking up at her. Quietly he hugged her tightly and never said a single word after.  
  


Yullia hugged Kalluto back, he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Yullia knew that Kalluto had always favored Killua before anyone in the family. Kalluto loved his sister as well but it was just different with Killua. He looked up to him, he wanted to become his friend, but at the same time he envied the amount of attention Killua got not only from the family but especially Yullia.  
  


"Good guess! As a reward, I'll spend the rest of the week with you!" Yullia got to Kalluto's head level and smiled gently at Kalluto.  
  


"Okay!" a small smile formed on Kalluto's face.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
The week quickly went by with Yullia hanging out with either Kalluto or Alluka most of the time.

Kalluto sat down by his desk and flipped the fan, he just recently got from Yullia, open. He smiled and smelled the fan. Yullia rarely brings gifts other than snacks, the fan was in a simple white but it was something from his sister, the only reason needed to treasure it.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia got ready as soon as her nen came back to her. Getting everything ready, she headed out of the Zoldyck household and headed for Heaven's Arena. Catching up to Killua as promised.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked it up and stared at the message.  
  
________________

545-######  
"Morita Keitaro, watch him for 2 weeks and kill him. Give me his secrets."  
  
________________  
  


She sighed, _getting so many jobs recently.  
  
_

"$xxxxxx"  
  


She replied with the amount of money she requested and headed out finishing her job first.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

 _  
Finally here.  
  
_  
Yullia looked up at the view in front of her through the aircraft. A single tall tower stands in the middle of the city. There stands the world's fourth tallest building.  
  


After getting off the aircraft, Yullia walked through the streets. Looking at the shops around her she wondered which one she should go in to buy Killua a gift.  
  


"Ojou-chan, are you alone? Isn't that lonely. Come play with us, we'll show you a place that's extremely fun." Came a voice in front of Yullia. 3 guys about a head taller stood not that far away from Yullia, trying to catch her attention. Yullia, being focused on her thoughts, didn't know they were talking to her. Yullia ended up directly walking past them.  
  


"Yo" one of them grabbed her shoulder which caused Yullia to turn around.  
  


"Come with us, onii-san-tachi will show you somewhere fun." All of them blushed at Yullia's looks. One of them stepped up grabbing Yullia by her hand and took her to a nearby alleyway.  
  
 _  
How annoying, this again?  
  
_

Yullia sighed, not fighting back she followed the man that held her wrist. This wasn't abnormal for her. Surely she inherited some amazing looks. Illumi gets approached by girls on the streets but since they were girls, nothing really happens other than that. He mostly ignored them anyways. It was different in Yullia's case, her appearance made her look fragile, all the men that approach her believe there's nothing she can do against them. Forcing her to go with them.  
  


One of the guys pushed Yullia against the wall and pinned her against it. Looking down at her, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  


"Arg"  
  


He clenched his stomach and fell backwards before any other words came out of his mouth. He was just pushed back by Yullia's katana. The scabbard still wrapped around the sword. The other two quickly got to his side supporting his back. They had previously ignored the katana on her back. It was normal around here for girls to carry some kind of weapon with them to protect themselves. It was mostly for show so people wouldn't approach them.  
  


"What the hell! You b*tch!"  
  


He stood up fast and was ready to attack air stopped. Yullia dashed towards the trio. Not drawing out her katana she used it along with the scabbard. Her nen wrapped around the whole katana. Down, Left, Right. Her katana resumed itself. Yullia put the katana back behind her back and dusted herself.  
  


_Chocolate!  
  
_

Yullia finally found the gift Killua would enjoy. She would always bring snacks back whenever she can. Killua would always pick out all the chocolates. He loved them so much he ended up using all of his Heaven's Arena on buying more. Yullia walked out towards the main street and proceeded to a nearby chocolate store.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"KYA!" a woman screamed looking into the alley way.  
  


The sight wasn't pretty. Being close to Heaven's Arena, normally there are always people who die in this town. Beaten, sliced, brutally beat to death. Those were all normal but the one in front of this lady was different. The three figure's heads have gracely been disconnected from their body in one straight line. Their heads fell beside them. Their bodies are still in the same motion. The way they were in somehow supported them staying in action instead of on the floor. Almost not long after the woman's scream. The bodies fell as if they had just been killed.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia got into one of the many elevators in Heaven's Arena towards the 200th floor.  
  
 _  
Killua's been here for a month or so. Wonder how much he has already improved.  
  
_  
Yullia smiled to herself. Killua was always talented, quickly picking up techniques that she and Illumi taught him. This was different, he's not forced to learn more but simply getting stronger with his own desires first before the logic reasons.  
  


The elevator door opened showing a hallway leading up to registration. Yullia walked up and this got the employee's attention.  
  


"Yullia-sama, welcome back" She bowed. Yullia's been here a couple of times. A few of the Heaven's Arena hosts were her clients. As an extra payment she was free to use anything in Heaven's Arena and had her position reserved at the 200th floor like she requested. Yullia usually comes here to release stress or simply see if there's anything interesting happening in the 200th floors.  
  


"Hmm." She acknowledges the greeting and catches Killua and Gon in her sideview. Quickly sneaking behind them.  
  


"Boo!" She popped up in front of them attempting to scare Killua and Gon. With her nen aura at an all time concealed mode they didn't feel her coming closer to them at all.  
  


"Woo Yullia-san!"  
  


They were shocked to see her. Although they recently became familiar with nen they were confident in detecting any aura sneaking up on them. It's not like they had their guard down either, it's the 200th floor, that would be stupid to do.  
  


"Nee-chan!" As shocked as Killua was by her being here. He simply had to hug her first. She was perfectly fine, no part of her body displayed any wound, scar, or even a scratch. Killua who didn't know about her nen powers only thought Illumi had let her off easy.  
  


"Hey Gon, Killu. You guys got stronger. How far's your improvement with nen right now?" Yullia patted Killua's head with her free hand.  
  


"Is that why we didn't sense you? You already know about nen Yullia-san?" Gon questioned.  
  


Killua quickly let go, forgetting that Gon was still there. Blushing a bit he also wanted to know the answer. _If aniki knows nen, nee-chan should also know it as well.  
  
_

"Yes!" She smiled replying while laughing slightly on the inside by Killua's reaction.  
  


"How come I never knew about it?" Killua was upset, this was something that he could have learned years ago and improved on. Knowing this was behind Yullia and Illumi's secret strength. He slightly thought if he had known it long ago, there could be a possibility for him to protect Yullia.  
  


"Oto-san and Nii-san thought it was not the right time to teach you nen." Yullia explained. This was true, most of Killua's training was decided between the two of them. Sometimes Yullia would do so if Illumi's busy but it was always monitored to make sure she doesn't try anything Illumi didn't like.  
  


"Oh... Hey nee-chan did you hear about the match today? I got two tickets, Gon isn't allowed to go. Would you want to come and watch with me?" Killua changed the subject. He knew Yullia had no choice in their decisions.  
  


"Umm... Sure? Who is it?" Yullia agreed although not sure what match they were talking about. If it was interesting enough for Killua to watch. Must be someone they deem as strong.  
  


"Nee-chan, everyone's been talking about. I'm pretty sure the monitors around the whole Heaven's Arena are mentioning it. Weren't you in an elevator, there should have been a monitor there too." Killua's face slapped himself. Yullia tends to ignore anything around her unless she has business with them.  
  


"I forgot. Haha"  
  


"It's Hisoka against Kastro. It's apparently super hyped up." Gon explained, as well as their interest in the battle, lightly touching some parts to the origin of hunter exam, the Hisoka he had mentioned in his story back at the Zoldyck estate.  
  


"I see, let's go then" Yullia said. _Hisoka? How come that name sounds oddly familiar?_ She didn't feel the familiarness from the time Gon had told the story but much earlier. It seems that she had heard this name a few times even before that.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

Yullia and Killua sat in the audience watching the fight unfold in front of them. Nothing seemed extreming interesting to her. She had gyo activated the whole time, what seemed impossible to the audience only looked like child's play. Killua was completely focused at the stage, everything was incredible for him. His heart was pumping the whole time.  
  
 _  
Sugoi...  
  
_

Yullia was more focused on Hisoka, He looked familiar, not like the regular familality you get when you meet someone that resembles someone you know. No one other than him probably will have his unique makeup and clothing. She had seen him before. She simply can't pinpoint when it was or where it was but she was sure this was someone she had seen and should fight quickly played out in front of Killua and Yullia. To Killua every second was breathtaking but to Yullia, she was lost in her trail of thoughts most of the time.  
  


"That was... amazing, Right nee-chan?"  
  


Killua looked to Yullia as they were getting into the elevator.  
  


"Ahh, ya."  
  


Yullia was still lost in her thoughts. Killua didn't even notice the pause Yullia took before replying to him, he was impressed by the fight and thought Gon missing it was a mistake. The silence continued until the elevator in front of them opened.  
  


"Right, I almost forgot. Here, share it with Gon"  
  


Yullia pulled the bag she had in her hand the whole time in front of her.  
  


"Chocolate?"  
  


catlike ears popped up on top of Killua head illusionistically. Looking into the bag he just got from Yullia.  
  


"Yes Yes, I got some business to take care of. Later."  
  


Yullia waved at Killua and headed off to the opposite direction of Killua. Not bothering about Yullia's personal business, he was focused on the chocolate and a thought of Gon did not pop up in his head. He immediately headed off to his own room to enjoy his chocolates.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia stopped in front of a door. She had just asked the front desk about Hisoka's room number and here she was.  
  


Thud.  
  


Yullia knocked once on the door. Even on the 200th floor, it didn't matter what nen or power they had. Yullia's ready to dispense them if she comes to that conclusion.  
  


"Come in" came a manly voice.  
  


Yullia turned the knob on the door, it was already unlocked. She pushed the door open and looked at the scene in front of her. The only light source in the room was a small lamp by his bed. Hisoka was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room next to his bed. The very moment she had just walked in, Hisoka was more focused on his hand on the floor.  
  


A female stood beside him. She had messy pink hair tied to a ponytail. Her kunoichi outfit was worn perfectly on her body showing off all the curves. Her blue eyes widened and dropped Hisoka's hands, the one that came off during the fight, that she was just holding.  
  


"..." Hisoka looked down at the sound of his hand connecting with the floor. Soon he looked up at the pink hair female annoyed that she had just dropped his hand like that. The female was more focussed on the figure that walked in. Curious to what caught her attention, Hisoka turned towards the door to see who he had just let in.  
  


"Machi? Why are you here?"  
  


Yullia tilted her head slightly to the side confused to see Machi here. Yullia and Machi actually know each other pretty well. Friends? Maybe? If that term is allowed in Yullia's family, that would probably be it to describe their relationship with one another.  
  


"Yullia?"  
  


The name that came out of Machi's mouth completely caught Hisoka off guard. After Illumi ended the call on him, he called back to apologize and informed him about Killua being at Heaven's Arena. It was then when Illumi had talked about his fewly mentioned precious sister. Hisoka was sure Illumi had stated somewhere along the lines where Yullia's not supposed to be wandering around outside of their household. Then here she is, this was the first time he ever saw her.  
  


Eyeing her, Hisoka completely understood why Illumi was hiding her from him. She looked about a few centimeters shorter than Machi. Her looks were breathtaking, normally females will never catch Hisoka's attention, his main purpose and enjoyment in life was killing someone strong. The figure in front of him was different. Her appearance outclassed other girls, similar to Illumi, she would be the type to stand out in the crowd. Her looks surely took Hisoka's attention but the main reason that made him immediately interested in her was her nen that surrounded her body. They hugged her body uniformly, if Hisoka wasn't fully on guard he might have not noticed her presents at all.  
  


.  
  
 _  
I'm going to be in so much trouble.  
  
_

Hisoka got hard, excited about the thought of making Yullia his, breaking her would be something he definitely wanted to see. Along with the bonus reaction from Illumi.  
  


While Hisoka was lost in his thoughts, the two females exchanged a few chats catching up with one another.  
  


...  
  


"Hello, can I get my arms attached already. I paid extra for this." Hisoka interrupted the two. Although his words were directed towards Machi, his attention was on Yullia.  
  


"Yes, yes." Machi picked up the hands on the floor and went to heal Hisoka. Annoyed by the fact their conversation was just interrupted. Machi noticed Hisoka's sudden interest all focusing on Yullia. Previously Hisoka was always focused on Machi annoying her with his aura, but he is now switched to Yullia.  
  


"Nenshi hogo." Machi said the name of her ability and her hands quickly moved, threading Hisoka's arm together. Machi is capable of creating threads which can be used to sew open wounds and even reattach severed limbs in a short time.  
  


"You know this guy, Machi?" Yullia questioned while watching Machi. Completely not minding about Hisoka's glare on her from time to time and his aura taunting her. Machi isn't the type to communicate to people outside of the Phantom Troupe, her nen was dedicated to Chrollo.  
  


_Could Machi simply find the guy in front them interesting and took a liking to him? Someone that's not Chrollo?  
  
_

...  
  


"Don't really want to. He's the newly introduced number 4." Machi explained clearing Yullia's confusion.  
  


 _Then I guess his familiarity probably came from when Chrollo introduced me to him through a picture. Not important._ Yullia wasn't super interested in Phantom Troupe's affairs. Since Chrollo took an interest in her she was brought to their hideout and introduced to everyone. She and Machi somehow clicked on a friendly level. Other than occasionally meeting up with them, Yullia never bothered with their business. She never fully remembered all of the members and didn't seem to care about who's to come and go. However, since her and Chrollo were simply close enough on a business term, she had more or less some information on the Phantom Troupe. Completely figuring it out the answer to what was bothering her she headed out the door without a single word.  
  


"You know Yullia?" Machi questioned Hisoka who was confused at what just happened.  
  


"Personally? No."  
  


"Why is she walking into your room then."  
  


That was true, Yullia had never once seen Hisoka. There was no way for her to even know of his existence or relationship he has with Illumi.  
  


"I don't know. How do you know her?" Hisoka did want to know about the reason Yullia walked into his room but was more curious about Machi's relationship with her. From his knowledge of Machi she's not the type to make random friends. Sticking only to Phantom Troupe.  
  


"Danchou took a liking to her a while back and I've seen her once in a while when he brings her to meet ups." Finishing up his arm. She stood up while Hisoka stretched his arm testing out both his hands.  
  


"I'm leaving, don't push yourself since your wound isn't fully healed all the way. Yorknew City August 31. All members should be present." Machi walked towards the door after putting her stuff back into her small bag.  
  


"Will danchou be there?"  
  


"Most likely."  
  


"Is danchou bringing Yullia?" Hisoka pushed this question, if Chrollo brings Yullia during some of the meet ups that Phantom Troupe had, there's a possibility that she will be at this one too. That would definitely be interesting.  
  


Dong.  
  


was the only response Hisoka received. Machi had walked out and shut the door behind her immediately after he asked the question. Figuring that Machi herself probably didn't even know the answer to that question. He was ready for this kind of response.  
  


_Chrollo? She's definitely interesting.  
  
_

Hisoka headed off to the shower. Chrollo rarely gets focused on anyone other than his Phantom Troupe. Yullia was clearly not in Phantom Troupe since Illumi never mentioned it when he heard that Hisoka was joining. Yullia was someone that completely interested Chrollo for him to bring someone outside the Troupe to their meetups.  
  


_Does Illumi know about this?  
  
_

Curious to know Illumi's reaction about Yullia's relationship with Chrollo. he removed the Phantom Troupe tattoo that was on his back after coming out of the shower. His hair was down and his face was makeup free. Holding the fake skin he smiled.  
  


_Spiders... Yullia... This will definitely be more interesting than I thought.  
  
_

Slamming the tattoo on the mirror, the spider tattoo with the number 4 faded into a white sheet. To Hisoka, the Phantom Troupe was simply another one of his toys, a hunting target. Yullia had always been someone he was interested in meeting. From the rumors regarding the Zoldyck family, the only daughter of the family was incredibly strong and beautiful. Hisoka being someone who had hung around Illumi for quite a while, was never interested in the beauty of a girl. The girls Illumi had around and brought for him were as pretty as you can imagine so he was never short of that. Seeing her in person completely caught Hisoka off guard, Yullia was completely on a different level than all the females he had seen. Her soft structure only made her seem so fragile. Hisoka was now completely interested in her. Her relationship with the Phantom troupe was another bonus added to the page. While thinking about her looks. Hisoka realized that almost all the females Illumi had around, some part of their body resembled Yullia one way or another.  
  


_Interesting...siscon  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Machi walked through the streets outside of Heaven's Arena. Turning around looking at the tower, she thought to herself.  
  


_Same breed as Yullia, by tomorrow he probably won't even remember the face or name of Kastro. Him in a slightly different case.  
  
_

Machi knew about Yullia's trouble of remembering people. Anyone not important to her was quickly forgotten, to this day she still can't get all the Phantom Troupe's names down. However, with Hisoka's case, it's only simply because he had just dispensed his toy and consumed him. Which means he no longer needs to know who they were as they already became a part of him. She took out her phone and looked at the message on her phone.  
  
_________

Yullia.  
Cafe, to your right.  
  
________  
  


Machi looked to her right, there was a small outdoor cafe there with Yullia being one of its few customers. It was clearly late, the sun was nowhere to be seen, normally people would be inside their houses afraid to come in contact with any troubling night angry owls. Yullia put down her phone and waved signalling Machi to join her. Machi put her phone away and walked towards Yullia, sitting in front of her the employee took her order.  
  


"What were you doing in Hisoka's room?" It was bothering her earlier, she didn't expect Yullia to know about Hisoka because it's been a while since Yullia had last been with the Phantom Troupe.  
  


"Who's that?" Yullia sipped on her hot black coffee confused at the mention of an unfamiliar name.  
  


"Nevermind." Machi sighed, once Yullia acknowledges that the person is no longer someone necessary to remember that's it.  
  


"Did danchou tell you about the next big job coming up?" Machi questioned, she wanted to know if Yullia was going to be there as well. It wasn't that Machi hated Yullia. Whenever Yullia's there, Chrollo would be completely focused on her instead of the Phantom Troupe. Machi, who had slight feelings towards Chrollo, always had felt jealous of this interaction. But, Machi knew their relationship was not like that, which resulted in them being completely okay around each other as much as to be called friends.  
  


"Chrollo?" the name rolled softly off of Yullia's tongue. "I don't think so. He didn't mention anything about it"  
  


"Here's your orders." The employee put Machi's water in front of her and a big chocolate cake in the middle of the table.  
  


"Thank you." Yullia smiled at the employee who slightly blushed.  
  


"You're eating all of that?" Machi looked at the ginormous cake in front of her. It's already night time and this petite female in front of her is attempting to finish a whole cake. Machi knew about Yullia's love in sweets but never imagined it was to this extreme.  
  


Yullia didn't even answer Machi and dug into the cake, happily eating it. Towards her last two pieces she picked up one, remembering Machi still sitting in front of her.  
  


"Do you want one?" Yullia looked towards Machi with the spoon still in her mouth. A little cream on the side of her mouth made her look extremely childish. She was offering Machi her last piece but her eyes betrayed her thoughts. Hoping Machi would say no.  
  


"No, thank you." Machi got her message. Could only watch the petite female in front of her demolish the cake that was previously complete.  
  


"Ha.." Yullia let out a warm breath after finishing her coffee as well.  
  


"That was good"  
  


Yullia always liked this cafe's chocolate cake and its black coffee. Every time she's here at Heaven's Arena she would come to eat some cake.  
  


"So what's up?" Machi wondered why Yullia had stopped her. It surely wasn't only for company since Yullia isn't a type to come in contact with someone with no purpose.  
  


"You should watch out, Machi." Yullia warned. She usually has some sharp intuitions. Unlike Machi's hers were simple, someone's going to die. Machi tensed a bit wondering if she's talking about Yorknew City.  
  


"Yes, you should also watch out." Machi warned back about Hisoka. She knew Hisoka well enough to know that he had found Yullia interesting. Despite the fact that Yullia clearly forgot who he was already, Hisoka will definitely leave a stronger impression on Yullia.  
  


"Yes yes, you're always so worried" Yullia simply shook her warning off. Machi had somehow seen Yullia as a younger sister. Despite Yullia's background and knowing fairly well that she can defend herself, Machi somehow still worries for her.  
  


"It's getting late, I still have a job to attend to." Yullia got up and left a full 100 on the table and walked out of the cafe with Machi.  
  


"Did you even know the price of what you just ate?" Machi eyed Yullia, 100 was way too expensive for a whole cake and a cup of coffee.  
  


"Nah, did I put too little?" Yullia questioned, she never bothered with the price, everytime she went to that cafe she would order the same thing and put 100 on the table when she's done. Never once did they say anything about it being not enough.  
  


Machi facepalmed herself. Yullia's income was so much that 100 dollar meant nothing. She never worried about the price of anything, money was simply something she used to exchange for things she wanted.  
  


"Nevermind, I'm going this way so." pointing to the left with her thumb. This was the second time Machi changed the subject, arguing with Yullia was just not an option, nothing will go through her thick head.  
  


Yullia waved Machi goodbye and headed off her way.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
A few days later, Yullia got back to Heaven's Arena just in time to catch Killua's fight and Gon's fight. Yullia watched from the audience proud of how much Killua had grown.  
  


Yullia met up with Killua right after. He was with Gon and 2 other people. A young man stood in front of Killua congratulating him along with another child beside him.  
  


"Killu!" Yullia called out approaching them. All the attention was focused on Yullia.  
  


"Nee-chan?! Were you watching the fight?"  
  


Killua could have ended that in many different ways. As well as killing the opponent like how he was always taught. Because Gon was there, it ended up as a simple knock out. He didn't know how Yullia would react to him not killing his opponent. Surely they were taught to never fight if there was no income from it, but this was different for him. It was his learning progress to become even stronger. Not killing anyone on the way was his choice.  
  


"Yes, you did really well. You too, Gon!"  
  


Yullia smiled. She knew Killua didn't kill him because of Gon. This was his choice and she didn't want to interfere with this beautiful relationship they have. Yullia knew Gon was the kind type of people that would always find a way to have everyone survive. His answers to her back at Zoldyck household were symbols of that. Yullia somehow felt drawn to Gon as well. Wanting to keep his innocence, Yullia noted to herself to not kill anyone in front of Gon. The other two newcomers looked at Yullia confused.  
  


"She's Yullia, Killua's sister!" Gon introduced them. "This is our sensei, Wing-san and Zushi."  
  


Zushi got into a lower stance and screamed "Osu!"  
  


Wing greeted the female in front of them. He examined her. As someone strong enough to teach nen, he was pretty capable of reading someone's inner ability and their nen capacity. The female in front of him was not of any kind he has ever seen. Her aura was uniformly layered on top of her at all times in a graceful way. No random particles of it escaping, hiding her presents almost completely. The density of the aura was incredible, Wing simply saw no end to her capacity. She was extremely powerful, stronger than Wing himself. This also solved another issue for him. When he was awakening Killua's nen, Killua's body had already awakened it. If his sister had mastered nen to this extent, it wouldn't be strange for Killua's nen to be awakened without noticing.  
  


"Thanks for looking about Killua and Gon." Yullia bowed towards them. In which they panicky bowed back.  
  


"Np, my pleasure." Wing carefully chose his words, a small drop of sweat slowly rolled down forehead. Wing was scared, it's not everyday you see someone with that much nen beautifully mastered.  
  


"Come on, let's go celebrate" Yullia turned to Killua.  
  


"Chocolate!?" The second he heard celebrate from Yullia the only thing on his mind is chocolate. Knowing about Killua's addiction to chocolate Gon laughed.  
  


Yullia grabbed Gon and Killua, before heading out the door she looked towards Zushi and Wing almost asking if they wanted to come as well. Wing slowly waved his hand indicating that they will pass.  
  


"Sensei, Yullia-san is really pretty" Zushi awed looking at them walking out the door.  
  


"Yes, She's dangerous Zushi, don't let your guard down." Wing warned in which Zushi confusedly nodded. Her appearance can fool anyone into believing that she was no threat, but being many of the few that's able to see nen capacity, her power overwhelmed him. It was out of the order of the world.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"5, 3, 2, one of each. A hot black coffee and 2 orange juice." Yullia ordered pointing to the menu at her favorite cafe.  
  


"Yes, right away." the employee bowed and left them.  
  


"How was the chocolate I left for you guys?" Yullia happily questioned them.  
  


"Chocolate?" Gon did not receive anything. Looking at Killua panicking he instantly knew.  
  


"AHH, you ate it all by yourself!?" Gon pouted his mouth, acting angry.  
  


"Ya, I'm sorry! I forgot, all I thought of at that time was chocolate." Killua rubbed the back of his head while apologizing.  
  


"Haha," Yullia laughed "that's so Killu"  
  


They chatted for a while. Killua and Gon had informed her what had happened, they had learned the basics of nen from Wing and successfully got into the 200th level. Killua never forgets to proudly speak about how much stronger he got. They had trained everyday in order to master nen.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
After getting back from the cafe to the 200th floor. Yullia walked them to their room, their rooms were right next to each other on the left. Opposite of hers. Hisoka stood in front of their room leaning against the wall across the doors.  
  


"I see your improvement in the two battles, feel free to pick a time and date, I'll be your opponent." he got off the wall and walked passed them headed straight down the hallway but not before taking a glance at Yullia who eyed him dangerously. Warning him.  
  


"Is that the one you've been talking about Gon?"  
  


Gon had mentioned about Hisoka a few times at the cafe and many times before. It was related to the debt Gon had to pay back. He had to fight him. She recalled him a bit from when Machi was here as well.  
  


"Yes... Finally." Gon finally got the opportunity to fight against Hisoka. Clenching his fist, he was happy but some part of him still feared the overwhelming pressure Hisoka put on him.  
  


After parting ways with Killua and Gon.  
  


She walked towards the same direction Hisoka had just taken. Walking past the front desk towards the right side of the hallway. She walked through the lonely hallway. People at this floor who are concerable weak rarely get out of their room. None of them trying to be picked upon by their fellow 200th floor residents. Walking a fair amount of distance, there Hisoka was, leaning against the wall in front of her door. He had asked the front desk about her room. Yullia simply ignored him and headed straight towards the door. Opening it to enter. As she was ready to close the door behind her. Hisoka stuck his foot blocking the door from closing. He pushed it open. Yullia wasn't prepared for Hisoka to try getting into the room. Taken back, she fell on the floor from the impact. Her katana dropped off her back.  
  


"It's rude to ignore someone, koneko-chan." Hisoka closed the door behind him and bent over offering Yullia a hand up. Yullia looked at the hand and turned her head away. Getting up by herself she dusted her clothes.  
  


Yullia looked at the hand and turned her head away. Getting up by herself she dusted her clothes and put her katana down leaning against the wall.  
  


"Can you leave." Yullia ordered coldly. Absolutely irritated by the fact that she had just fallen down like that.  
  


"Now, now, don't be so cruel. You barged into my room last time" Hisoka licked his lips tasting the air inside of Yullia's room.  
  


"I knocked." Yullia walked towards her chair and sat down. Hisoka took this sign as an invite. He got into her room and sat down at a chair directly across the table.  
  


"Not koneko-chan. Didn't I just inform you to leave." Yullia did not like the nickname Hisoka had just to address her.  
  


"Hmm.? I thought that was an invite." Hisoka rested his hand on top of both of his palms. Looking at Yullia, he grinned.  
  


The female in front of him was looking straight into his eyes, the first time since he saw her did he actually get a good look closer up. Her eyes although emotionless were shaped in a soft look. Unlike Illumi's eyes that seem to be completely disconnected from emotions, hers sparked. The bangs fell perfectly around her face giving her a young innocent look. Her skin was pale like the rest of the family. Yullia looked like a living doll to Hisoka. Her appearance screamed fragile to touch, easy to break. Everything about her including her nen that surrounded her caused Hisoka to almost lose it. The female in front of her was almost as if inviting him in to have a taste.  
  


"What are you planning to do to Gon?" She ignored Hisoka's question. Sure she didn't mind if he came in since she needed to make sure this man in front of her doesn't end up killing her brother's only friend.  
  


"Oh, nothing much, I won't pick the fruit before it ripens." Snapping back to reality, Hisoka answered her question.  
  


This was true, Hisoka wouldn't simply kill those who are weak. Gon has potential to be stronger, when he fights him then, he will win and consume him. Making him even stronger every time. This process has played out in his life multiple times, he watches someone he sees with potential grow stronger and when it's ready to harvest, he kills them. Yullia, not sure what he was talking about at first, added 1 with 1 and figured out that he was referring to the fact that he only wants to have a real fight with a grown Gon.  
  


"Okay, you can really leave now." She took out her phone and looked down. Yullia got her answer already. There was no reason for Hisoka to stay longer than he already has.  
  


Feeling Yullia's attention completely off of him, Hisoka wasn't quite happy about it. The female in front him was simply not interested in him at all. He was only invited in to answer a question related to Gon. This rarely happened when he fixed his attention on a girl. The females he had encountered would at its shyest stray his way or have some pauses or two when being looked at by him. Even Machi at first paused at his looks. Hisoka was pretty sure it's not because she had been around all these bishounen in her family. Hisoka's looks clearly doesn't lose to Illumi's.  
  


Hisoka moved his body forward and extended his hand towards Yullia's face. Moving her chin up to look up into his eyes. He licked his lips once.  
  


"Tsumetai ne. Why don't you ask me more questions, let's get to know each other. Let me spend the night here. It's cold right? We can keep each other warm."  
  


Yullia slapped Hisoka's hand off and released some of her nen directly towards Hisoka threatening him. Her eyes changed, into an angry undertone. She was glaring Hisoka down signalling towards the door. The man in front of her was asking her on a personal level. If she could she would kill him now, but although he seemed twisted, he was one of the triggering factors relating to Killua and Gon. The aura Yullia released wasn't strong or dangerously. It only triggered Hisoka's inner desire even more. As if replying to her, Hisoka released some of his nen.  
  


Time stopped, even the nen auras bouncing around paused mid action. The second the clock resumed ticking, Hisoka was no longer in the room. Yullia layed down on her bed. One of her arms reached towards her forehead and rested there. Yullia looked up at the white ceiling then closed her eyes recalling what just happened.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
His aura was firm, it screamed danger, playfulness, and experience with, slightly misplaced into a part of him, sadness. The second he released it, Yullia knew he wasn't joking anymore. Feeling uncomfortable she instantly paused time and threw Hisoka out. This was her other ability. She can pause time, it goes on cooldown the same amount of time it used to pause.  
  


_What the hell...  
  
_

Turning her body facing the wall, she hugged one of the two pillows on her bed. Yullia didn't expect an aura like that. A part of Hisoka's aura reminded Yullia of Illumi. Although Hisoka's aura was filled with more emotions than Illumi ever had. They both had millimeter particles screaming for help.  
  


Yullia had always been good at reading someone based on their aura. Nen was everyone's inner emotions. It is filled with all the hardships one has been through. Nen will never lie to anyone, it's the most honest thing. Most of this world's residents go to hardships, sadness, build up on top of that to become stronger. Their aura always will have half of it screaming for someone to save them. The other half were just emotions built up to cover up this fact. The rarest case she had seen was Illumi' 's almost as if emotions were taken away from him. Now Hisoka, his aura was dangerous, dangerous to the point that there's no intention behind it. The only thing he's trying to hide were almost unnoticeable signs of the cruelty of this world.  
  


_What's his name again?  
  
_

_.  
  
_

_Hiso...?  
  
_

.  
  
  
Yullia feeling tired drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

 _?  
  
_  
Hisoka blanked right in front of Yullia's door. As he remembered, he was just inside taunting her, the next time he blanked he was already outside her door. He had no idea what really happened. Licking his lips, he walked into his room that was next to Yullia's, his crotch area was bulging. Right now he just needs to settle down the growing feeling of tangling with Yullia immediately.  
  
  


_Interesting... Yullia, you're definitely going to be the best toy ever.  
  
  
_

Bzzt, Bzzt.  
  
  


The phone vibrated on her night stand. Still sleepy, Yullia rubbed her eyes as she got up.  
  
__________

Chrollo  
"I'm at your favorite cafe."  
  
_________  
  


 _Machi must have told him I was here._ Chrollo had just messaged her inviting her. Chrollo knew of that cafe, Yullia had taken him there a lot and always talked about how good their sweets were.  
  


"Chrollo, hope you didn't wait long."His name rolled off Yullia's tongue gently. Chrollo loves the way she says his name.  
  


"Not at all, sit down." Chrollo being a gentleman, he stood up from his chair signalling for Yullia to sit.  
  


Since it was day time, there were a lot more people on the streets. The people walking by and the ones in the cafe couldn't help but pause to stare at the two. Chrollo was a little more than half a head taller than Yullia. His black hair gracely outlined his masculine soft face. The bandage wrapped around his forehead gave his eyes a deeper shade of brown. Placed next to Yullia, they were like princess and prince from a fairy tail.  
  


Chrollo had already ordered some of Yullia's favorite sweets and a cup of coffee. Yullia's eyes sparked at the table and quickly sat down to eat. The attention around them shied away as Chrollo smiled at everyone before sitting down.  
  


"Show down there, it's all yours. You're going to choke if you eat at that speed." Chrollo laughed slightly at Yullia. She was just so focused on the sweets in front of her already finished two plates and completely forgot about Chrollo that was sitting in front of her.  
  


"Ahem." She cleared her throat and slowed down.  
  


"So what are you doing here?"  
  


"Machi informed me that you were here. I was nearby so I decided to stop by."  
  


Chrollo wasn't really nearby, he was actually pretty far away when Machi had texted him about meeting Yullia at Heaven's Arena. A part of him wanting to see her, he quickly flew over and met up with Yullia.  
  


"Ahh. okay, I'm done" Yullia just finished sipping on the last drops of her coffee. She started playing with the spoon inside the mug.  
  


"Already? Come on, hang out with me today. Let's look around." Chrollo facepalmed himself on the inside, he wasn't even talking for that long. On the outside he smiled towards Yullia. He had always wanted to hang out with Yullia just outside of their business. This was the perfect time.  
  


Clink  
  


Yullia dropped the spoon, confused she simply agreed. Chrollo did ask Yullia to hang out from time to time but it's never like something simply like walking through the streets. Well normal people stuff. It was more involved in jobs, nen, and the Phantom Troupe.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
They explored the streets together. Clothing shops, sweet shops, toys, pets , icecreams, and street performances. Both of them concealed their aura not wanting to attract more attention. They spend the day together.  
  


After sunset, Chrollo led Yullia into the nearby woods. Getting deeper down into their natural habitat they quickly got into business mode.  
  


"Job?" Yullia asked first.  
  


"Yes, did your father tell you somewhere along the lines of us fighting?" Chrollo knew he was being targeted, the enemy going as far as hiring Yullia's dad. Yullia shook her head. Father has never mentioned that to her. The last time they fought was a while back, father knew about their interactions, it wouldn't be abnormal for him to tell her.  
  


"Alright, Yorknew City, August 31. Let's meet there. I'll pay you extra, protect me from your family. I only need you to fight with me and stall." Chrollo knew how strong her family was. Every second counts fighting with them, letting his guard down or attention off just one second will cost him his life. Chrollo's not weak himself, he wouldn't be assassinated that easily. Inviting her was simply to mix things up.  
  


Yullia rarely talks about herself, he knew she was from the Zoldyck family. They first met when Chrollo was fighting Silva after he had killed one of the Phantom Troupe. Yullia was ordered there by Silva to watch. Chrollo at first didn't take Yullia into mind and went after her instantly to kill her first. But, no matter how hard he tried, time and space simply didn't let him. After that he took interest in her and they had been communicating ever since.  
  


"Sure." Yullia knew there's no way she was going to kill her family but if it's just to stall she was fine with that.  
  


"It was fun today Yullia, I'll see you soon."  
  


With that, they parted ways.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Please? Yullia-san?" Gon begged.  
  


"Ya, nee-chan, I wanna know as well." came Killua's voice.  
  


"I'm actually pretty interested as well." Wing stood next to the next with a glass of water. A piece of leaf gently rested on the surface.  
  


After Wing heard about Gon's battle with Hisoka, he decided to teach them about their nen types. The glass of water was the most popular way to determine one's nen type, water divination. Gon and Killua had just finished it. Turns out Gon's an Enhancer and Killua's a Transmutation. This wasn't a surprise to Yullia. Gon being the most obvious simplistic character she had met, he was obviously going to be an Enhancer. In Killua's case, Zolydck's family's white heads all got transmutation for some odd reason. This was different in Yullia's case.  
  


"Fine." She placed her hand around the glass and performed Ren. The leaf on top slowly turned brown and slightly crumbled. Quickly it turned into a small flame and faded. The rest of the leaf's life played out in a matter of a second in front of everyone.  
  


"Huh? What type is that?" Gon was confused, this didn't fit any of what Wing had just explained.  
  


"Specialist, if you're a specialist the water reacts completely differently." Wing-san explained.  
  


Beep, Beep.  
  


The sound interrupted everyone. Everyone looked towards the noise, Yullia pulled out her phone and looked at her display screen.  
  


-Illumi-

0 Slide to answer.  
  


Her heart skipped a beat. Illumi rarely calls when he's on a job. Usually everything will be directly through text messages.  
  


 _Does that mean he's home...?_ Yullia hesitated and excused herself immediately.  
  


The group looked at the door Yullia had just closed, nothing much was going through their head. Nothing about her seemed abnormal, it's normal to excuse themselves. Killua felt different, he saw a slight panic flashed through Yullia's eyes for just a split of a second. Yullia's always calm in front of everyone, quiet, soft, gentle but cold and deadly on the job. The only person that can get Yullia like that would be Illumi. His eldest brother was looking for Yullia again. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the glass exploding, the water inside flew out splashing around the room. They are all a little shocked, no one expected that to happen.  
  


"Let's clean that up first before we start." Wing suggested. _Was it unable to handle the power of her nen?_ This was a rare sight for Wing, normally every nen would have caused one reaction towards the glass of water. Yullia had just caused two. It might have exploded due to the fact it was unable to handle her nen. But to Wing at the time, Yullia didn't use that much power.  
  


"Ya, let's do that." Whipping off the water on his face. Killua was once again shown that his older sister still had so much more experience and was just so much stronger than him.  
  


_Right now I just need to get stronger.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Cutting off the sound of the call first, Yullia quietly ran through the hallway towards her room to answer the call. Of course someone was blocking her from entering her room completely. Hisoka stood in front of her door, leaning against it completely blocking her way of entering. His arms were crossed, he looked down slightly at Yullia who held her phone on her side still vibrating. Hisoka took a glimpse at whos calling, Ill- was all he saw, the other letters were blocked by Yullia's thumb. That was all he did while he was still standing, because the next time he blinked, he was on the floor.  
  


Bang.  
  


The door behind him slammed shut.  
  


 _This again? Is it her nen?_ Hisoka got up and dusted himself, looking at Yullia's door he wasn't so happy. This girl didn't even give him anytime to even toy with her.  
  


_Ill? Illumi?  
  
_

Hisoka was pretty sure that call was from her brother. The look on Yullia's face was completely different than the time he last saw her. Although still emotionless, there were signs of her slightly panicking, gripping on the phone so tightly, her breath was a little heavy. Illumi surely had some effect on Yullia. Hisoka never thought he would be able to see this side of Yullia today. It completely excited him, He somehow wanted Yullia to show that face towards him, he wanted Yullia to be looking at him panicking.

  
"Haha, YES" his scream echoed through the halls.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Yulli, that took you long enough." came the monotone voice.  
  


"Sorry nii, I thought it was a client." Yullia quickly lied. She rarely gets calls from anyone, most of them are through text messages. New clients are ones that usually call her, to which she would ignore and text them after. Illumi knew this, not sensing a lie, he continued.  
  


"After this one last quick job, I'll be back in two days. You're not wandering around Killua now, are you?" Illumi asked. He lied, he didn't have another job after. He was heading home right now in the aircraft, he wanted to make sure Yullia was actually home.  
  


 **"YE-"** came the loud background noise, Hisoka's voice was transmitted through the phone to Illumi in a slight mumble. Yullia panicked, muted the call and unmuted.  
  


"Are you not home?" Illumi raised his eyebrows. The voice sounded oddly familiar.  
  


"Ah, I was just walking around town. It gets stuffy at home." Yullia explained it as some background drunk. Yullia walks around the town nearby, no one really knows she's a zoldyck, obviously, Yullia always concealed her presents while exploring the streets.

"I see."  
  


 _I guess they all sound the same. (Referring to the drunks.)_ Illumi ended the call, he just wanted to inform her that he's getting back later. Illumi had never been the type of person to end call on a goodbye, when everything needed is done being discussed. There's no need to continue the call. Yullia who knew about this looked at her phone after there was no more sound.  
  


 _Two days? I'll head back after tomorrow's fight then._ She sighed, Hisoka's scream was out of her calculation. _That man is so annoying._ Ever since the other day she talked to him, he had been following her around from time to time.  
  


She actually had a fight registered for tomorrow. Some random guy challenged her. Gon and Killua of course were excited to learn about Yullia's fight and already got tickets for tomorrow.  
  


Opening the door to head out for some night snacks, she was stopped. Standing in front of her door was Hisoka. He stood a head taller than her and was looking down at her.  
  


"Heard you're fighting tomorrow. Why don't you fight me?"  
  


"You're still here? Sir, you've been following me around so often. That's sekuhara."  
  


Yullia didn't actually like being followed, normally his head would roll around if it wasn't for Gon.  
  


"It's Hisoka."  
  


This was actually the first time he had introduced himself to Yullia. Previously he had thought she would have learned about his name from Machi, Gon or even Killua. Somehow the female in of him never called him by his name, only sir.  
  


"I'm curious about your nen, Is it teleport?"  
  


He continued. Hisoka was extremely curious about her nen. Teleportation was something he had heard of, but hers were different. Every time either she disappears in front of him or he is no longer standing in the same room as previous. He did not feel her nen touch him at all. If she had used her nen on him to teleport him there's no way he wouldn't have felt it.  
  


_What could it be?  
  
_

Yullia ignored him once again. She went back into her room, her desire for sweets completely killed. He wasn't someone she wanted to waste her time on. He didn't seem to stop annoying her even with her requests. Keeping him alive was beyond just because of Gon. He somehow reminded Yullia of Illumi when he was younger. He would always hang out with Yullia. That was when he still had some emotions left.  
  


_Illu...  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia wasn't actually the real daughter of the Zoldyck family. She was found in front of the family's front door by Kikoyo and Silva, who were on their way back from their jobs. Kikoyo had always wanted a daughter, knowing the Zolydck family's inability to have females, she thought about snatching a daughter from off the streets. This idea was of course rejected by Silva.  
  


Now when there's a living baby girl in front of her door just waiting for her only made her force Silva to agree in taking this baby in. Silva actually didn't seem to mind, the little baby in front of him had natural nen wrapped around her and white hair. He didn't know people can be born with nen powers outside their family. The katana she has with her was always left by her side during that time. Real white hair apart from getting old is extremely rare in this world. The fact that someone outside the Zolydck family had it, Silva thought she was special. After showing her to Maha, he was just shocked to the core. Silva never got the reason why out of his mouth but Maha did warn how powerful the baby is. Silva accepted the baby and treated her as his daughter, he made sure to train her to never do anything to harm her family.  
  


Yullia knew about being a foster, everyone in the family other than the little ones know about this. Yullia and Illumi being only 2 years apart really clicked. They were usually seen together, played together and trained together. At first, Yullia wasn't actually comfortable calling Illumi nii-san. Which resulted in them calling each other by names, Yulli and Illu. Illumi was extremely protective of Yullia but ever since one incident, he changed. The tone he used to call Yulli was no longer the same. His personality was starting to twist, he began feeling like he had to control everything. Yullia, feeling no longer close to Illumi, completely stopped calling him by his name. Nii-san, would be the right term to describe their relationship for her. No longer special, bounded only by family.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

 _  
I'll love to see your reaction._ Hisoka sat on his chair, facing outside the window he took out his phone and dialed.  
  


"I don't have time for your games." Came Illumi's voice. He was ready to cut the call off immediately. Illumi could have simply ignored his call after seeing Hisoka's name on his display. However, he wasn't in a bad mood.  
  


"I bought a ticket for you at this fight I want you to see. A girl. Come tomorrow 12. You will definitely like it"  
  


Hisoka does invite Illumi to Heaven's Arena from time to time but he has never actually bought him a ticket to watch some fight that he's not even fighting.  
  


...  
  


"I'll be there."  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi ended the call. He had time to spare, even if he did end up a day late and arrive on the day he told Yullia. He could simply ask Aria about whether Yullia's been wandering around or not. Illumi was also somewhat interested in what girl caught Hisoka's eyes. Illumi had seen Hisoka hang out around many females, the weaker ones normally died, the stronger ones he ended up fighting. Illumi had almost stopped introducing girls, he always killed them off after he's bored. Thinking that he was no exception to that, Illumi continued. This was actually the first time Hisoka invited him to watch a girl, he was interested in, fighting someone other than him.  
  
 _  
Who is it?  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

_  
Oh, I can't wait..._

  
Ever since the expression he saw on Yullia's face because of Illumi, he simply wanted to see more. He wanted to see how many different expressions she's going to make when Illumi catches her. Hisoka knew Yullia's not supposed to be at Heaven's Arena. He didn't mention it to Illumi before because it never really came up. He was just too focused on the female that's so close to him. After the reaction today, he just wanted more.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"You're so slow Illumi."  
  


Illumi had just entered Heaven's Arena and walked towards Hisoka. The halls were filled with people staring at the monitors hanging. These were people who didn't get tickets into the fight. The door towards the Arena was already opened, the line no longer there. It seemed almost everyone's already in.  
  


"It didn't even start, yet."  
  


It clearly wasn't 12 yet so the fight didn't begin. Not trying to argue with Illumi here. Hisoka dragged him into the Arena to their designated chairs. Their seats were facing directly in the middle of the arena, they weren't too close or too far. It was one of those perfect seats.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Is it normally this packed."  
  


Illumi questioned Hisoka through the loud background noise. Illumi's been here at the Heaven's Arena as a Zolydck family tradition. He doesn't really remember that it ever got this packed. There were still so many people outside despite the filled arena.  
  


"Nah, they are mostly interested in the girl."  
  


That was true, normally the arena gets filled and packed but never to the point where there are still so many people outside watching the fight. The main reason was probably the rumor of a young pretty girl fighting on the 200th floor. Half of the men here were interested in the female. While the other half were betting on how long she will last. There was a small extremely blurry picture of her spread on the internet. The fragile weak appearance she had brought tons of interest.  
  


"Ahem"  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
The announcement caused their attention to be fully turned towards the center of the arena.  
  


"How strong is your nee-chan?" Gon happily said towards Killua who was sitting on his left.  
  


They are closer to the stage. Not directly facing the middle of the arena, they were slightly towards the left.  
  


"Super strong. Remember the line I've drawn before? She can probably be paired with aniki and Hisoka."  
  


Recalling the line he had drawn before coming to Heaven's Arena.  
  


_Did I get closer yet?  
  
_

"Ahem"  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
The announcement caused them to look towards the arena floor.  
  


"Let's have our contestants come out."  
  


"A month later, he's here, His brown hair and charismatic eyes charmed many females. Winning his way up gracefully torturing his opponent before ending it. He calls it artwork."  
  


Michi walked out from the right side of the arena. Waving at the crowd he playfully bowed after giving off his charismatic smile. The females at the audience all screamed. The other half of the audience were here for this guy. He was quite well known since he got into Heaven's Arena. The looks he had attracted many of the girls at town.  
  


"Welcome, Michi!"  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Weak."  
  


Illumi was quite disappointed, the female Hisoka was interested in couldn't be that strong. Her opponent wasn't even that strong.  
  


"Not him, I'm here to show you the girl, remember?"  
  


Hisoka looked towards Illumi, his attention now faded out after seeing Michi walk in. Quickly pulled out his phone hoping to pass time.  
  


_Oh, how quickly that will change.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Yuki Hime, Her beautiful rare white hair dances on its own. Her beautiful looks can charm through gender. It's a wonder how she got to the 200th floor with that petite body of hers."  
  


Yullia walked out of the left of the arena.  
  


The arena went quiet. Whistles and cheers immediately followed. It's not everyday you see such a bishoujo. The crowd exploded, people were trying to bet on the fight. Yullia got to her position on the stage and ignored the crowd. She wasn't a fan of having people watch her fight but with Gon and Killua in the audience she wanted to impress them.  
  


"Welcome, Yullia!"  
  


The crowd exploded. Yullia turned her attention to the audience and her eyes fell straight upon Illumi. Illumi had just unconsciously released some nen at the mention of her name. Yullia noticed that. Her eyes widened while looking at Illumi, immediately her head fell. Bangs covered her eyes.  
  


3  
  


2  
  


1  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Welcome, Yullia!"  
  


The announcer's voice called out Yullia's name. Causing Illumi to immediately look up from his phone. Completely caught off guard by the fact Yullia was here. He unconsciously leaked his nen. The emotions from Yullia's eyes were unreadable simply because she was just too far away. After Yullia turned away from him. He stood up and headed out.  
  


3  
  


2  
  


Hisoka beside Illumi caught the whole interaction between the two. He never saw Illumi so carelessly releasing his aura in front of this many people. Sure it was small and could go unnoticed but people that wanted to avenge the Zolydck family were everywhere, his nen was probably memorized by some of the bounty hunters that have encountered him. A small sign of emotions actually flashed inside Illumi's eyes. Seeing Illumi getting up towards the outside he simply followed.  
  


1  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi's unconscious flash of nen caught a few attention in the crowd that was all counting down. Killua was one of them.  
  


3  
  


_Aniki?  
  
_

2  
  


Killua quickly looked towards the source. Illumi was standing up getting ready to leave. Hisoka was right beside him. Immediately after he looked towards Yullia, he couldn't see her face at all, her head was slightly tilted towards the floor. Killua knew what kind of sign this was. He immediately got up.  
  


1  
  


"GO!"  
  


"NEE-CHAN!" his voice was completely covered by the crowd and the announcement.  
  


It happened so fast before anyone could blank. Michi fell over, his eyes still opened, his body had an open hole at the location of his heart. The beating heart, blood free, hanged in Yullia's hand. She bent down and gently placed his heart on top of his stomach. Hiding her eyes with her bangs she walked out of the arena in silence.  
  


"Gon, we gotta go" Killua reacted immediately, being the first to talk in the silence that filled the crowd after the event just unfolded in front of them.  
  


Gon was in shock, he did not expect Yullia to kill anyone. This was similar to what happened with Killua at the Hunter Exam.  
  


"Your brother?" Gon got up following Killua trying to get out of their seats. He felt the light nen earlier, but since it was the first time he ever felt Illumi's nen since he learned about it. He didn't recognize it to be Illumi's.  
  


"Ye-"  
  


"WOO!"  
  


Killua was cut off. Everyone in the crowd got up, cheered, screamed, whistled, some threw their money away losing their bet. The whole arena went into chaos.  
  


"GON!"  
  


"KILLUA!"  
  


Killua and Gon being small kids got pushed around. They ended up separating.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia clenched her fist walked down the tunnel that connected into the arena. She didn't expect to see Illumi here. Yullia was somewhat ready for Illumi's lie about getting home tomorrow. If Illumi asked for her well being of today when he gets home earlier, she was just simply going to pass it off with either being on a job or looking around the town depending on when he gets home. She was not ready for Illumi to show up at her fight. This completely destroyed her backup plans.  
  


Illumi was waiting at the end of the tunnel with Hisoka on his side.  
  
 _  
He told him?  
  
_

Yullia took a slight glance at Hisoka. It suddenly clicked, seeing Hisoka next to Illumi brought it back to her. She had seen Hisoka in Illumi's phone before, when Illumi was warning her to never come in contact with him.  
  


_That's why he looked familiar...  
  
_

This also solved her other issue, the man who was annoying her recently is someone with connections to Illumi. Cursing mentally at how can she forget this important information, she looked back at Illumi and stopped close to him.  
  


"Nii-san."  
  


She greeted looking up at Illumi. Illumi and Hisoka were both a head taller than her, Illumi standing just a centimeter or two shorter.  
  


"Let's get out of here first."  
  


They were slowly catching attention. Many of the audience from the battle were getting out and coming to get a closer look at the beauty. The others were girls that caught a look at Illumi and Hisoka. Killua somehow were pushed out of the arena first and immediately ran towards their direction.  
  


"Aniki..."  
  


Illumi glared at Killua causing him to stop moving. Turning around they walked towards the door.  
  


I'm sorry... Yullia mouthed those words to Killua. She was sorry. Sorry about killing that man in front of Gon and Killua. Sorry about being so useless in front of Illumi. Sorry about not being able to stay longer.  
  


Killua saw this. He lowered himself as he was swallowed by the crowd trying to chase after the trio.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
In order to escape more attention they quickly got into the forest.  
  


"Why are you still following us?"  
  


Hisoka was still tailing behind Illumi and Yullia. This wasn't pleasant for Illumi. He just confirmed that the scream he heard from Yullia's phone was actually him. He could have told him instead of setting up this scheme.  
  


"I told you, I'm interested in the female."  
  


True, he was interested in Yullia, but he was also interested in their reactions all together. Illumi had completely forgotten about the fact he had just let Yullia meet Hisoka. He got even darker, knowing Yullia's ability to draw anyone in, Hisoka was definitely not going to be an exception. Illumi did not want Hisoka to meet Yullia at all. He didn't want someone else taking Yullia's attention.  
  


"Sorry to interrupt, you're from the Zoldyck family right?"  
  


A group of men with weapons surrounded them instantly. They were at the arena earlier. Being bounty hunters they did encounter one or two of Zoldyck family's nen but never got a chance to directly see them. This man in front of them was definitely a nen from the Zolydck family. The clown next to him was someone they knew well as well, he had killed many of their comades. Knowing this wouldn't be easy they shifted their attention to the smaller petite female that was previously fighting at the arena. Surely, she was powerful and fast. But the man she was fighting was simply not her level. They were there for fun but ended up catching more than they expected. They all came to a conclusion the female was the weakest, easiest to get rid of first.  
  


"No need to reply, DIE!"  
  


They charged towards the trio, mostly focused on Yullia. Hisoka got ready, his hand on his cards. He couldn't possibly let them ruin the mood they were just having. Illumi was already irritated, wanting to unleash some stress he was completely ready to kill them all. Yullia being a step ahead of the other two. Got down and took out her katana.  
  


One quick swing.  
  


They all fell. Dead, not a sign of bleeding. She had just used her nen to pressure crush their heart. Illumi was already not in a good mood, these clowns popping out of nowhere making Illumi even more irritated was not something she wanted. Feeling irritated she kicked the nearby corpse. Hitting something hard against her toes, she winced, bounced up and hopped a little.  
  


...  
  


"Ahem."  
  


She fake coughed later fixing herself and continued to walk. Hisoka blinked a few times and wiped his eyes. Not sure what just happened, he was fascinated by the skill she had just displayed. The mood in the air was also somehow changed by her quickly as she just did something ridiculous.  
  


_Still clumsy.  
  
_

Illumi's darkness lifted a little by the small action Yullia just did. Right now they just needed to get away from Hisoka.  
  


"Yulli."  
  


Illumi called out her name making her turn around to Illumi.  
  


"Time."  
  


Yullia knew instantly what he meant. She used her nen and paused everything around her. Leaves in mid action, everything in mid action, everything had just paused. Time had stopped for everyone, except for Yullia and Illumi. They had done this when they were younger. When Yullia learned about her nen abilities she was always afraid when being left alone in a frozen time. Illumi stuck a needle inside her forehead to make it so he is registered by her nen as herself, therefore, not affecting him at all. The needle Yullia has right now in her forehead had exactly the same function. They quickly disappeared together.  
  


Time all resumed again.  
  


_Again?  
  
_

Hisoka was left behind again. The two that were previously in front of him were completely gone, their aura no longer felt.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Illumi-sama." Aria bowed, she was inside Illumi's bedroom doing her usual cleaning.  
  


"Hmm." He acknowledged her.  
  


...  
  


"Where's Yullia."  
  


"Wandering the town, I believe."  
  


Illumi was testing her. Aria did not inform him that Yullia hasn't been at the house. The woman in front of him was simply lying to him. She had no idea that Illumi caught Yullia at Heaven's Arena.  
  


Bang.  
  


Pushing her to the side of the wall, he pinned her. His fist connected with a loud bang against the wall next to her head. Illumi's dangerous eyes stared down at her. He had ordered her to keep a check on Yullia the whole time he was going to be gone since the punishment. She did not follow it and lied to Illumi in his face. He did not need someone like that by his side. The pouring rain hitting against Illumi's window did not help Aria's situation at all. It only intensified the atmosphere around them.  
  


Aria, feeling the pressure of Illumi glare grew weak, her legs were like jello ready to hit the floor and prepare to die. Illumi knows about her lie. This wasn't the first time Aria did this while being here. Aria simply hated Yullia. She did not want to stare at that woman for even a second therefore she would usually lie about actually watching her. These lies to Illumi were never once mentioned. This was the first time, Aria was absolutely not prepared for this.  
  


_I'm going to die...  
  
_

Aria knew the man in front of her was capable of killing her in a second. Heck, everyone in this family was capable of that. She always thought her chance of survival would be high since being Illumi's possession means the rest of the family can't interfere. Aria also knew she had to act obedience following orders like a good girl. She always has, she always is trying to impress Illumi, if Yullia gets into trouble, Aria would get more attention from Illumi. Aria had lied to Illumi before but she was never caught in the flame of their sibling business.  
  


This time was different. If Aria had told Illumi about it, Illumi would have tried to stop Hisoka and Yullia from meeting completely instead of this happening. The outcome of her disloyalty this time has caused something he truly hated. She closed her eyes ready to be killed by the man she loved.  
  


"Nii-san, I'm coming in."  
  


Yullia opened the door. Stopping the scene in front of her. The front door was opened, she guessed Illumi would be in his bedroom because of the sound. She paused mentally knocked herself out. She just had to walk in at the worst time. Illumi got off of Aria and fixated his attention on Yullia completely. With Yullia here, Aria was completely invisible to Illumi.  
  


Aria used all her strength, got up and ran out the door. When she passed Yullia, Yullia caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.  
  


.  
  


_Stupid...  
  
_

.  
  


Yullia didn't sympathize with the female that just ran out. She should have known the man standing in front of her was perfectly capable of killing them without a second thought. Yullia had seen too many of them, just falling into Illumi's delusion, killed off without a second thought. None of them ever remembered again by Illumi. At the same time she always wondered how they ended up loving Illumi, Illumi although handsome, looked completely different in Yullia's eyes. In front of her was someone she had known her whole life. The person who's always there for her. But no longer there. He was now empty, broken, and dangerous. Yullia only sees the person in front of her as the vase of someone she loved. A walking robot with the skin and memories of someone she dearly cares for.  
  


"Let's go?"  
  


Yullia questioned Illumi who had just been intensing staring at her. She came to call Illumi since he wasn't there at the Isolation Room. She knew she was going to receive punishment from being at Heaven's Arena. Right now she just wants to get it over with as fast as possible.  
  


Illumi walked towards his bed and sat down. Positioning himself comfortably he patted to the space next to him. Signalling Yullia to sit down there. Yullia hesitated. This was new. Yullia hasn't sat in Illumi's bed since they were little kids. Now knowing the things he does to all those personal servants he had on that same bed. She didn't actually want to sit there. Illumi looked at Yullia's hesitating face and figured out what she was thinking.  
  


Getting up, he ripped the current bedsheets off and threw it on the floor. He then walked towards the drawer and pulled out another bed sheet. This one was different, it was a white bedsheet with some marker cloud drawings. This was the same sheets Illumi used to have when he was a kid. Confused at this action, Yullia tilted her head slightly.  
  


"I haven't done anything on this."  
  


Sitting back down comfortably he patted to the space next to him again. Yullia wouldn't have believed that line if he pulled out another normal bed sheet. But this one was different, this was a bedsheet he had before he completely changed. The clouds were drawn on by her when they were kids.  
  


_Why does he even still have that.  
  
_

Although curious as to why Illumi kept his old bed sheets, she didn't think it was an appropriate question to ask him. She walked towards him and sat down in the same spot he signalled her to. She looked up at him waiting for him to talk first.  
  


_What's this?  
  
_

She was confused, all she was here to do was to bring Illumi to the Isolation Room so they can be done for as fast as possible.  
  


"Tell me. About your trip at Heaven's Arena."  
  


An unexpected request came out of Illumi. Yullia couldn't control her emotions and just simply stared at Illumi shocked.  
  


_Did I hear that right? He's asking for my trip? He's asking about my trip? HUH?  
  
_

Illumi heard about Silva's talk with Killua. Silva had told Illumi that getting to know Killua's interests will only make it easier for him once he wants Killua back. Illumi had taken that into consideration and was thinking about testing it on Yullia. He didn't expect it to come this fast but right now was the perfect time. Hisoka had just declared his interest in Yullia in front of Illumi twice. It coming from him basically means Hisoka's trying to make Yullia his. He was curious about how much Hisoka had approached his sister. He wondered if he had attempted to seduce her. He wondered if Yullia had turned a look at Hisoka. He wondered all the possibilities between them. Illumi looked at Yullia waiting for her to reply.  
  


"It was great. -"  
  


She started off. Yullia knew this man in front of her was not joking. Not really caring about the reasons behind this. She wanted to share her story with him. When they were kids, they would tell each other everything, every adventure they tried, every new thing they learned. The old Illumi flashed in front of Yullia.  
  


Yullia told Illumi about her time at Heaven's Arena and explained how much stronger Killua got. Leaving out the information about Chrollo and Machi. Yullia knew the rule, no friends.  
  


"What about Hisoka?"  
  


Illumi didn't get what he wanted the most from Yullia's story. She had mentioned Hisoka in her story about being someone that thrived Killua and Gon on growing but that was it. He wanted to know if they encountered each other alone.  
  


"Hisoka?... the clown? The one you were with right."  
  


Yullia recalled his name. It just somehow rolled off her tongue. She somehow remembered his name without even realizing. Illumi darkened a bit, his head no longer facing Yullia. Illumi looked towards the wooden floor beneath him.  
  


_She remembered him.  
  
_

What Illumi didn't want to happen happened. Yullia had countered Hisoka long enough for her to remember his name. He had left enough impression inside Yullia for her to be slightly interested. His presence was now remembered by the innocent fragile figure in front of him.  
  


Yullia siffed at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. Dark aura emitted from Illumi. She quickly got up which caused her to tip over Illumi's foot. Snapping Illumi out of his thoughts, he extended his arm and pulled Yullia back before she fell forwards. They both ended up falling backwards towards the bed. Illumi was knocked back, his elbow extended on the bed to support him from falling any further, his other arm hugged Yullia that was in his arms. Yullia's hands grabbed the nearest item which happens to be Illumi's shirt resulting in Illumi being even closer. Her face was now super close to Illumi. Panicky Yullia let go of Illumi's shirt and quickly got off of him. Illumi also stood up and fixed himself.  
  


"Go to your room. Just stay home quietly. There should be a family dinner soon."  
  


With that, Yullia walked out the door immediately without looking back.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Aria, come clean." Aria received the order and got into Illumi's room  
  


"Which one?"  
  


She bowed and looked at the room. The only messy part was the 2 bed sheet on the floor. One being white and the other having childish clouds. His bed was now placed with a new sheet.  
  


"Both."  
  


_The present is more important.  
  
_

He didn't know why he had kept those old sheets. It seemed that there was still a part of him that treasured all these old memories. But, it was useless now. There's no reason for it to be here anymore.  
  


"Yes, Illumi-sama."  
  


Aria bent down to pick up the sheet on the floor. The moment her hair fell to the side and covered her face for a split second, Yullia's face flashed in front of Illumi. When she was on top of him and when her hair lightly touched him. She had a light blush on her cheeks at the situation she was in. He wanted to hug her tighter, pet her and stroke his hand through her soft hair but he simply couldn't move. Right now Aria's soft hair looked like Yullia's. Illumi grabbed Aria before she could pick up the sheets and dropped her on the bed. Looking at the man that threw her to the bed. She normally would be happy and perform at her best to please him. Today was different, she almost died to him, she was no longer solely blind in love. Giving Illumi another look, she noticed, she noticed that Illumi wasn't looking at her for her. He was pretending she was someone else. He was looking directly through her. Looking moving her head sideways, a tear dropped down from her eyes as Illumi came down closer.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia was walking down the familiar halls she grew up with.  
 _  
  
He's not the same. He's not here anymore.  
  
_

Yullia didn't want to be fouled, Illumi was just different from before. What he showed today was just a fluke. It will be back to the same tomorrow. A drop of tear slowly rolled down Yullia's face. She walked herself out of the house into the woods. Yullia closed her eyes and faced towards the sky. The pouring rain fell off her face, concealing her tears.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi stared at the female peacefully sleeping. Not waking her up, he moved her hair that was covering her face gentle away. Illumi had long hair as well, he knew to gently handle it. His hand moved towards her hand that was outside her blanket. Holding it gently he sat down at a chair next to her bed.  
  


Yullia was found in the middle of the woods by a servant walking by. If it wasn't for Yullia's white hair, the servant might have not even noticed a person there without the help of the moonlight reflection on Yullia's hair. She was just on the floor completely out cold, her body was soaked from the rain that was now gone. Her forehead slightly burned. She stood in the rain long enough to pass out.  
  


_Just how much do I have control of you for you to listen to me.  
  
_

Yullia left his room in the morning while it was still pouring, there was a high chance she'd been standing in the rain the whole day. Lost in her thought, her body passed out without being able to function properly.  
  


Bzzt, Bzzt.  
  


The phone in his pocket vibrated, looking at the job request message he just received, he let go of Yullia's hand. Putting the chair back where it was, he walked out her door. Yullia had lightly woken up from the vibration. By the time she opened her eyes slightly, Illumi was already heading out the door. The warm feeling still left on her hand. Before she fully looked at Illumi, her eyelid fought and won against her.  
  


_Illu...  
  
_

The scent left in the room left an illusion of the young Illumi in Yullia's head.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Yulli." Kikyo walked into her daughter's room. Yullia was laying on her bed, her attention fully drawn to her phone. A few days have already passed since she recovered.  
  


"Yullia! You still didn't get ready!" Kikyo shouted. Kikyo's face was now completely healed, the bandages no longer covering her. She had an electronic visor still covering her eyes. Kikyo was neatly dressed. The queen elizabeth era's dress fit her perfectly outlining her thin waist. The hat on top of her made Kikyo look even taller.  
  


"Ahh, I forgot."  
  


Yullia slapped her phone down and jumped out of bed. She quickly got into the shower. Today was supposed to be the family dinner. Getting hit by the shower water reminded her of the day she was standing in the rain. She was lost in her trail of thoughts, her childhood flashbacks were being played nonstop on repeat. She didn't even remember how long she stood there before she passed out.  
  


"Yulli! Hurry Up."  
  


Kikyo hurried her only daughter. Kikyo knew Yullia had some factors regarding Killua being soft. She just simply can't bring herself to hate the only daughter she has. Sure, they aren't related by blood but the connection they have, the time she spends at the Zoldyck are the only thing that matters to her. Kikyo considers Yullia her real daughter anyways.  
  


Yullia got cut from her thoughts from her mother's voice, she quickly finished showering and rushed out towards her bedroom again. Not watching her steps carefully and being in a hurry caused her to slip on basically nothing and fall on the floor. Kikyo face palmed herself and helped her daughter up. Yullia's always been a little clumsy.  
  


"Come sit down, I'll help you." Kikyo led Yullia into a chair in front of a makeup mirror. Every family dinner had to be in formal attires, everyone in the family had to be dressed. This rule was decided by Kikyo when she first wanted to have family dinners from time to time.  
  


Kikyo lightly padded Yullia's face with moisturiser and bb cream. Kikyo Lightly applied some makeup to enhance her looks. She knew Yullia didn't need much makeup, her beautiful daughter was flawless even without it. Eyebrow, eyelashes, eyeliner, lipsticks were basic essential make ups. The simple touch made by each was gentle and light, it made her eyes pop more, her eyelashes a bit longer. The light winter blush Kikyo applied to Yullia's cheeks lightly showed an illusion of Yullia's cheeks being puffed up, giving her a soft innocent look. After brushing her hair lightly, Kikyo helped Yullia put on her yukata. The light blue yukata with white flower petals was loose around her. Kikyo gave Yullia a complete look after finishing. She was satisfied at the sight in front of her.  
  


Yullia could pull of almost every style. Being the only daughter in the family means that Kikyo will play dress up with. Kikyo had tried different styles with Yullia. Although all of them were completely pulled off by Yullia. This one Yukata was different. It was something Kikyo fell in love with on the way back from her most recent job. She immediately thought it would look amazing on Yullia for this family dinner. Kikyo was completely right, the yukata fit Yullia perfectly, it was almost as if the clothes were made for her. She looked like an old school oujo-sama.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Let's eat."  
  


Silva said while sitting down first. Everyone at the table followed his gesture after. This was one of those family dinners. It was specially planned by Kikyo, she wanted the family to have some time together and she thought these family dinners were perfect for it. The seats were always the same. The table currently consist of :  
  


Kikyo, Kalluto, Milluki  
Silva ---------------------  
Illumi, Yullia, ...,  
  


Surely Killua wasn't there because of Silva's decision. At the time being, as far as Silva's concerned, Killua wouldn't be attending these family dinners until he comes back home for good. Other than Killua, Alluka was also clearly not there. Being someone Silva and Kikyo feared, Alluka was always locked in the room. Alluka wasn't even considered family in their eyes.  
  


The dinner was quiet, the only noise made were sounds of utensils against the plates. The dinner as tasteful as it was, clearly wasn't poison free. This was their daily method of training their tolerance. The amount of poison inside each plate was different depending on who it's in front of.  
  


The moment Silva was done, he got up and left. As much as he wanted to satisfy his wife and have some time with his kids. He was a busy man. Being the head of Zoldyck meant there was a lot more he had to deal with. He didn't have that much time to sit at a dinner table and chat. No one paused or stopped when Silva left. This was normal, Silva never stayed at the dinner table for small chats. Kikyo knew that well, she's just glad that Silva even bothered showing up and spent time to eat dinner with the family once in a while.  
  


"Stay here after, Illu, Yulli."  
  


Kikyo ordered not even looking up from her plate. Although they both didn't reply, Kikyo knew they both heard her. After Milluki was done with his meal he left, then Kalluto did the same. Kikyo finished her last sip of soup and wiped her mouth gently. She ordered the servants to get rid of the mess on the table and get out after. Illumi and Yullia were both waiting for her to finish.  
  


"Do you guys remember about the old engagement?"  
  


Kikyo started off directing towards the two vicenarians in front of her. Since Yullia wasn't truly related to the Zolydck by blood. The adults came to the conclusion of marrying Yullia into the family as Illumi's future wife. Although this was later rejected as Yullia grew up behaving completely like a Zolydck, delicate to the family, living as one of them. She was already accepted as their real daughter therefore, there was no need for them to get married. Illumi and Yullia both knew about this. While they were young, they once promised to be with each other no matter what. The situation now was completely different.  
  


"It actually doesn't seem like a bad idea."  
  


Kikyo knew his oldest son was twisted, cold, emotionless, and a play boy on top of that. She had seen the girls he brought him. Some parts of them always resembled Yullia. She knew how much Illumi treasured Yullia. Yullia on the other hand was harder to read. During her childhood days, Yullia loved Illumi, they were always together. Nowadays Kikyo always sees a glance of sadness through her daughter's eyes. Kikyo had always shipped them while they were young. His dark smooth black hair, her light smooth white hair. They perfectly balanced eachother out like yin and yang. Being next to each other, Yullia looked like an angel while Illumi looked like a devil. As opposite as that was, they perfectly fit next to each other like puzzle pieces.  
  


Hearing that, Yullia looked towards her left wondering what Illumi's reaction to this was. Illumi was also neatly dressed for this occasion that mattered so much to their mom. The extra long hair blocking his view from Yullia was pushed behind his ears, showing off Illumi's perfectly defined jawline. His eyes were already slightly glancing towards Yullia. Hot, was simply not the right word to describe him.  
  


Yullia was clearly unwaved by his looks. She sees him on a regular basis even when he's wearing proper attire. Yullia saw a light emotion flash faintly through Illumi's eyes, as fast as it was, it was gone with the same speed. She did catch it slightly, but simply took it as an illusion. Turning his attention back to Kikyo. He said.  
  


"I don't mind, Kaa-san."  
  


Illumi wasn't really surprised at what Kikyo said. When they were engaged back then, Illumi and Yullia accepted that fact when they were younger and saw each other as someone they will marry in the future. Yullia was once his fiancee, being his fiancee again wouldn't change anything.  
  


Yullia wasn't really surprised by Illumi's answer. Illumi follows every order that's given to him like a perfect assassin. She was different, Kikyo was asking them something she had long forgotten. Ever since everything changed, Yullia never saw Illumi the same way again. The man next to her was her past fiance, but her brother. The bound was no longer special.  
  


Yullia hesitated, she didn't know what to say. They were both waiting for her to reply. Feeling the attention on her she slightly lowered her head and his grip tightened around her the piece on her lap. Creating wrinkles.  
  


"It's okay, I'm not ordering you guys to get married. Just think about it."  
  


With her daughter's hesitation, Kikyo knew, it was still not the right time. With that Kikyo left the room.  
  


Illumi watched his mother leave through the door. After the door closed he looked towards his right. Yullia was still sitting in the same position, her hand still tightly gripped on the Yukata. She was currently still lost in her thoughts.  
  


"Yulli"  
  


The single word successfully got Yullia's attention directly at Illumi.  
  


"I really don't mind."  
  


Illumi's words were gentle. Completely different from his daily tone. His aura was calm, his eyes focused on Yullia. He wasn't actually thinking. The words just suddenly came out. It was long before he realized what he said, after getting a weird feeling, he quickly turned and left the was still staring at the same spot Illumi was just in. His words sunken in. She recalled his expression earlier. It was soft, no signs of lies, doubt nothing remotely close to that displayed on his face. The words were genuine.  
  


A blush formed on her face slightly. The look Illumi just had was different. This look has been completely erased from him for a long time. He hasn't made that face in front of Yullia for years. Yullia linked the look he just had to the younger version of Illumi. The child with eyes so honest and straightforward only on her. She tried to layer them both together.  
  


Yullia's thought was interrupted by the door opening. The servants thought everyone had excused themselves and had come to clean the room.  
  


"Ahh, Yullia-oujo-sama." One of them said and the rest bowed.  
  


She was brought back to reality, completely forgot that she was still sitting at the dinner table staring into space. Getting up,she walked past all the servants without a single word.  
  


"Oyasumi gozaimasu." One said while Yullia passed them. Yullia didn't even glance towards any of them before leaving.  
  


This was normal for the servants. They only proceeded to their job. Yullia never interacts that much with people inside the household especially those from outside her family. The servants were simply there to serve them, they were never once considered as family members. Although this was true, the servants being around the Zoldyck family 24/7 knows how kind Yullia is.  
  


* * *

✦.✦ _  
_

* * *

_  
Why did I say that.  
  
_

Surely it wasn't as if something embarrassing came out of his mouth, he simply said the truth. It was just the way he had said it. It just slipped out of his mouth unconsciously. He never planned to say that towards Yullia at all.  
  


Walking into his room, Aria was still there like he ordered. He had informed her to wait for him in his room early today. There she was, sitting up straight on the side of his bed. Her hair fell around her lightly as she looked up at him. Before she could even get up to greet Illumi, she was pushed back. Illumi was already on top of her pinning her to the bed. He was irritated by the unknown feeling within him and just simply wants to release any stress.  
  


"Don't lie to me ever again."  
  


...  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi gave the naked Aria one last glare before heading off to the shower. The bedroom was a mess, their clothes fell on the floor, all ripped. The bedsheets were wrinkled, pillow and blanket all tilted and layed messy around the bed. She was sitting up looking at where Illumi had just left. Her eyes that were once filled with despair came back to it's normal spark.  
  
  
She was sure, Illumi had just called her today to kill her. She was ready to be dispensed. She knew once Illumi caught on to her lies she was as good as gone. But deep down, she wanted to test how much she meant to Illumi. Maybe that's why she even lied in the first place. After seeing Illumi's reaction the other day with her, she was sure that was it for her. After Illumi's last few words, this changed. He actually forgave her and is keeping her alive. Illumi was not the type of person. Feeling as if Illumi actually got soft towards her, she was so happy. To her Illumi seems to actually start having feelings for her. Again, one simple move from Illumi, Aria had already forgotten about him trying to kill her. She was once again, trapped in love.  
  


Coming to that conclusion, she picked up the one of her shirts still enacted on the floor putting it on. She cleaned the room, put everything back straight, new bedsheets, and walked out the room. This was like a normal routine for her. They never cuddle afterwards.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
After hearing the front door close. Illumi relaxed a bit in the bathtub. Moving his head back, his wet black long hair fell around the tub. His arms outside of the tub supported the position he was in. By his movement, the water splashed around and out of the bathtub into the bathroom tiles.  
  


He thought about what happened. He did call Aria to his room so he could dispense her right there. The irritated nostalgic feeling inside him was destroying him, his mind was registering it as something irritating, unknown, unnecessary. Therefore, seeing Aria in front of Illumi at that timing was perfect. She was the perfect thing right now to help him get rid of it. Without a thought, they had a steaming hot session.  
  


The talk made by his mom completely changed his decision. The fact that Hisoka met Yullia wouldn't be a big deal if Illumi was simply married to Yullia. With them married, Yullia's attention will only be on Illumi. With her by his side, he felt like he could control everything in his life. He hasn't thought about that in years. Killing Aria for a simple lie she had been doing for years would have not been worth it. Illumi actually liked the obedient Aria, the familiar feeling he gets from Aria wasn't bad.  
  


_Just a little longer...  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia layed down on her bed. Her body clumped up into a ball she didn't like anything that just happened. Thoughts raced through her head, before she even noticed. She was already drifting off to sleep.  
  


"Illu, I'm scared. Can I stay here tonight?" The young Yullia stepped into Illumi's bedroom and rubbed her teary eyes. Her eyes were a little puff and red, it seemed that she had been crying.  
  


The young Illumi got up from his bed and reached towards Yullia.  
  


"Come here Yullia, let's sleep together."  
  


Grabbing her hand he smiled. This was normal when they were young, Yullia would get scared sometimes by her powers unknowingly. She would wake up thinking she got trapped in her nen. Since Illumi wasn't affected by Yullia's nen because of the needle in her head. She would always go into his room. Even if she unconsciously activates her nen, Illumi would still be there to comfort her.  
  


Happily accepting Illumi's request, they both got into bed. Facing each other on the bed, Illumi stroked her hair gently out of her face.  
  


"Now, go to sleep."  
  


Listening to Illumi, Yullia closed her eyes. She's felt safe here, there was no need to keep up any guard. She strongly believes in the boy. Illumi also closed his eyes after feeling Yullia relax.  
  


_I'll always be here.  
  
_

...  
  


"Ne, Illu..."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Bzzt, Bzzt.

_____________  
  
-Father-  
My room.  
  
_____________  
  


Being a trained assassin, Yullia's never in deep sleep. A slight vibration would definitely wake her up. The text message just did so. After seeing it was from father, she quickly jumped up to get ready. Looking into the bathroom mirror she stared at herself.  
  


_Why now?  
  
_

Yullia was referring to the dream she just had. These were bits and pieces of her childhood, she hasn't dreamed about them for a long time now. Yullia simply dismissed it as a possibility triggered by the recent resemblance she's been seeing in Illumi. It's as if her mind was forcefully making her see Illumi as someone she wanted. Someone she once knew.  
  


Not wanting to have her father wait, she quickly made her way towards her father's room.  
  


Thud.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


She knocked once.  
  


"Come in"  
  


Yullia gently opened the door. Silva was in the middle of the room leaning against matts on the big chair he had. Mike was sleeping gently behind him. Mike gave Yullia one quick look before closing his eyes again. Recognizing Yullia, Mike had no intention to attack.  
  


"I got a job to kill Chrollo."  
  


Yullia knew what he was talking about. Chrollo had somewhat mentioned it back at Heaven's Arena.  
  


"I was paid to protect him and stall."  
  


Yullia informed her father, there was no need for these types of secrets in the family. It was simple, they were paid. As long as it wasn't to kill each other, they are free to accept their job requests.  
  


After hearing that from his daughter, Silva confirmed his speculation. When he received the request, he knew Chrollo would have backup plans against it. Knowing Yullia's relationship with Chrollo, he thought Chrollo would have told Yullia something. And he was right, he did have a backup plan. Since Yullia was just ordered to stall, they wouldn't have to kill each other.  
  


"I see. Killua had a job decided already, but since he's not here. I'm sure you will be able to take over it right?"  
  


Chrollo wasn't the only reason he called her here. Killua had some jobs stacking up, since he was out of the family business. It was clear that these jobs had to be done by someone else.  
  


"Yes, Of course. Oto-san"  
  


Yullia bowed. She respected the man in front of her greatly. He was her father, although not related by blood. Silva never treated her differently. But then again, he never really had time to treat her differently anyways.  
  


Yullia walked back to her room to grab her katana for the trip. The job was simple like usual. The only thing that was unsettling was the fact that Silva told her that Illumi will be going as well. The job apparently needed two to complete, with Killua no longer operating and Yullia being the only free currently. She simply got ordered by Silva to execute it.  
  


Yullia opened the door into her living room. There Illumi was, sitting down on a mat next to a table in her living room. In front of him was a small cup of mug, the hot drink was signified by the steam on top. Across from him, another cup of mug was placed, the drink inside was also still hot.  
  


Yullia walked towards her living and sat down in front of Illumi. She looked at the mug in front of her.  
  


_Hot cocoa.  
  
_

It was a familiar drink. With Illumi sipping on his drink in front of Yullia, she picked up the mug and took a sip as well.  
  


Putting the mug down. She looked at the man in front of her. Illumi also lowered his mug and placed it on the table. It was definitely black coffee. The of black coffee filled the room. Illumi had always liked hot black coffee, when he was younger he had mentioned it to be something that makes him feel older and stronger. The man in front of Yullia knows that. He has all the memories but... just no longer the same person.  
  


"Let's go?"  
  


Yullia got up and walked towards the door. She grabbed the katana and headed out. She wasn't actually expecting Illumi to be waiting in her room. She was going to grab her katana and head to his room after. It didn't really matter though, the outcome was still the same. They just need to go on a job together.  
  


* * *

✦.✦ _  
_

* * *

_  
It was the same.  
  
_

Yullia touched her lips and felt the earlier hot cocoa. The taste was the same. Nothing had changed about it. The sweetness, the density, the smoothness, everything was the same. The drink she had long stopped drinking was still the same as it was in her memories.  
  


...  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi stood up after as well. He looked at the mugs on the table, his drink was already finished while Yullia's hot cocoa was as filled as it was earlier. She had only taken a small slip. Illumi was a bit confused. As far as he remembers, Yullia loved hot cocoa, there's no way she wouldn't finish that.  
  


_She grew out of it?  
  
_

Little did he know, the reason was completely different. Yullia loves hot cocoa, everything about chocolates is her favorite. Hot cocoa was basically drinking chocolate. This was a drink she must have everytime. The ones Illumi made were her favorite. Whenever Illumi comes into Yullia room after her training he would always make it for her. Even the other way around when Yullia goes into Illumi's room. She would slip on her hot cocoa, he would slip on his hot black coffee. No matter what season it was outside, their drinks never changed. However, she wanted to grow up, get stronger, to drink the same drink Illumi used to say helped him feel stronger and older. At first, Yullia hated the taste, it was bitter, not a single bit of sweetness. But she continued, and only drank black coffee until now. The taste was now memorized by her tongue, it was already familiar enough for her to pleasantly drink.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Why does it take both of us to do this job? I can handle it alone with my nen."  
  


Illumi and Yullia were now standing on the roofs of a tall building. Yullia lowered herself and sat down on the edge of the building. Illumi also got closer to the edge and looked beneath them.  
  


The streets beneath them even at night time, were filled with people chatting, flirting, smoking. Bars and clubs were everywhere. This was a famous street for night time playground. The loud activities underneath them never noticed Yullia and Illumi, they were hiding in the dark, too high up away from the light to be seen. The activities continued, playing out itself on a daily basis.  
  


Through the crowd, Yullia and Illumi were both eyeing someone. They were both looking at separate targets. Apparently, their client wanted them to kill two people, both were regular customers at these streets. Being a Mafia meant you had money to play around, but it also meant that people held grudges against you, the more influence you had, the stronger people would want your head. This is what it means to be powerful, influential, rich and fearful. Their target was no expectation. Both of them walked out of their building with both their arms around girls and body guards following behind. They were right across each other. The client specifically ordered them to be killed at the exact same time and he wanted to make sure they saw each other die. It wasn't an odd request. This was one of the ways the Mafia used to keep their cosca in check. Once there was one traitor, kill all the ones involved. Not giving any traitors time to escape, the client wanted them both dying together and to make sure they saw each other killed. Caving it into their head before they die.  
  


"They won't see each other with their last breath if you use your nen."  
  


Yullia could simply pause time and kill them both and resume time making them technically dying at the exact same moment. But making them look at each other would be impossible. That's the exact reason why both of them were needed.  
  


"Let's go before they start moving."  
  


With that Yullia got up and jumped. Illumi soon followed. The plan to the whole assassination was already discussed during the trip here. There was no need to continue to waste time. Now was the time to execute that plan and finish their job.  
  


Yullia had aciviated her nen the second she jumped, the once loud street was quiet, people's laughter paused, the cars at the busy road stopped, everything frozen in mid action. Yullia and Illumi both softly landed in the middle of the road. Both of them got behind their target.  
  


pii li pala.  
  


The loud bang in the middle of the road caught both of the target's attention. Looking towards the direction of the noise, they saw each other. Through the cars, across the street.  
  


Yullia had thrown a small firecracker down where they landed and unpaused the second they were in position. They had discussed it earlier. Distract them both towards each other, unpause and kill them, before leaving without a trace. Only the slight black cloth that they wore would be left in the memories of everyone in the streets.  
  


Just as requested, the two targets looked directly at one another. The two looked towards the shadow behind each other. Their hands were extended outwards, enhanced into a sharp blade. Then the next thing they saw is their head level getting shorter.  
  


Yullia paused again and they both disappeared. Time resumed immediately, the two target's heads hit the floor and rolled, blood splashed out.  
  


.  
  


"KYA!"  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

They were back on the roof again. This time they were both standing near the edge looking at the street. The crowd was panicking, everyone was pushing each other so they could run. Car's were beeping everywhere. None of them wanted to lose their life today.  
  


"Did you feel that?"  
  


Yullia looked towards Illumi. He had just put his phone away after texting. He thought about what Yullia just said. It felt off to him too. This was too easy, the two Mafias that they had just killed were powerful. Yet no signs of nen were released by the bodyguards next to them. They were just ordinary people. Waiting for the reply of their client, they pulled off the black cloth around them.  
  


Chuchak.  
  


"Don't move."  
  


Came the noise behind them. Causing both of them to turn around. The once covered Zolydck siblings were now fully revealed to the crowd in front of them.  
  


The crowd all paused a second while looking at them. The Zoldyck family was extremely well known and have done their job to every expectation, getting recognized as the best assassin family in the world. However, regarding the talk about how they looked was always a hot topic. They always finish their jobs without getting much attention. Those that have seen their looks in person never lived to tell. Which resulted in many people desiring their pictures, going as far as paying a fortune. They were taken off guard. The few pictures that have been around about the Zoldycks families weren't even real. They were displayed as a strong, buffed, muscular family. It was not the case, Illumi was a total bishounen, even if the crowd were all men they know a popular guy when they see one. Illumi totally had the looks to be surrounded by many beautiful girls.  
  


Then, they heard two sons were sent for this job. They didn't expect to meet the rumored daughter of Zolydck. There were few rumors going around about Zolydck's daughter being a beautiful, fragile girl but that was pretty much ignored. It was ridiculous putting that image next to a family of assassins. They were not ready to see Yullia. There weren't enough vocabularies or mentally left in their mind to describe the female in front of them. She was completely stunning.  
  


Almost for a second they doubted about the two in front of them being from the Zolydck family. If it wasn't for the fact they knew the two in front of them killed the ones on the streets, they would have dismissed them completely.  
  


This confirms it for Yullia and Illumi. They used them. To kill their enemy and challenge the Zolydck family. It was a trap.  
  


Yullia was already ready to use her nen again, the cooldown on it was long done. They could simply leave right now. The fact the crowd in front of them saw them doesn't really change anything. It wasn't as if they were hiding their faces from the public, they simply restrained themselves from shouting out who they were simply because it would be annoying if everyone recognized them on the streets. It will be a bloodbath all the time. Although that was true, they were both kind of ticked off. Yullia and Illumi take their job seriously, completely finishing requests at all times. Live up to the outstanding pressure put by their mother on these jobs. Every time someone tries to ambush them and trap them, they are basically looking down at them. They really don't believe they are assassins that can kill anyone. Their bloodlust fighting to escape. But being perfectly trained assassins, this had to be concealed.  
  


Illumi waited, as much as he didn't like them, he did not want to start a fight. It would be a waste of time. He thought Yullia would use her nen and they can just get out of here. But she didn't. Looking towards Yullia, he watched her eyes darken.  
  


_She's letting her emotions get in front of her again.  
  
_

Yullia didn't want to leave, they were insulting her ability. Although she wasn't the real daughter of Zoldyck, she believed no part of her has ever messed up during jobs. She lived up to all expectations and exceeded them. She's basically a Zoldyck. These people in front of them were insulting them and their years of training. Being ticked off by all the stress she had built up, they were the perfect target for her right now.  
  


Being trained to be perfect assassins meant the amount of people they have killed was simply too big to be counted, it became a routine, a part of their stress release. Even Killua who wanted to stop killing had craved it. One can only imagine how many times Illumi and Yullia had killed to release stress. Killing ordinary people who don't fight back wouldn't be considered a stress release for them, it will be killing the nen users who believe they have a chance against them. The look they have on their face while they die is what releases their stress.  
  


Yullia moved her arm and grabbed her saya. Seeing her movement towards her weapon, the Mafias were once again completely focused on killing the who in front of them. No longer surprised, they had come to face it, one can't really judge a book by its cover in this world. As Mafias they know this more than anyone.  
  


Bang.  
  


One of them shot their gun, the nen bullet flew towards Yullia. Yullia gracefully dodged it by moving her body to the left. She drew her katana out of the scabbard. Holding the saya in her hand she charged.  
  


The group saw the bladeless katana immediately activate their Gyo and a few of them dodged the nen wave she swung at them. The ones that got hit were on the floor. Dead. Seeing the damage Yullia had done with a single move, a few of them felt weak. They didn't expect this. They didn't expect her to be this powerful. Regret and doubt were starting to enter them. The male was definitely as much as a monster as the female in front of them. There's no way they can win against both of them. There was nowhere to run, the pressure Yullia had put on them was overwhelming them. They understood really well, she will kill them all. They had no escape. Fighting back was the only option. They get into stance and charge fully on guard.  
  


Yullia seeing them run forward was indifferent. Her emotions were unreadable, completely disconnected, right now she just wanted to kill them all.  
  


Her nen shaped into the blade of the katana she held. Cutting down the first target in front of her, another one charged towards her from her left with a knife. She dodged out of the way, grabbed his arm pulling him towards her and sliced his head off.  
  


Bang.  
  


The bullet was narrowly dodged by Yullia, locking her eyes on the target behind her, she charged. As if ready for her, he got into stance and concentrated his nen into his hand ready to throw his fist at her. But he didn't even have a chance. Yullia disappeared in front of him and his head rolled.  
  


Bang.  
  


Someone tried to snipe Yullia on top of a taller building nearby. Almost instantly, Yullia had already jumped towards them. Appearing in front of them by the edge of the building, Yullia got ready to kill only to be interrupted.  
  


Bang.  
  


Another one was aimed at her towards the previous roof. She jumped and dodged the bullet. Now that she was in the air with a gunner right in front of her face, there was no way he would miss an opportunity like this.  
  


Bang.  
  


He shot, directly towards the falling Yullia. But she didn't get hit. She had simply cut the nen bullet. His face stuck in mid despair, his head already rolled.  
  


Bang.  
  


This did not continue for long before there were only 3 left. Since all the attention was on Yullia, Illumi just watched. He knew, she was releasing some stress, releasing her crave to kill, to watch the despair on their face. As perfect as he was, he was slightly aching to unleash his bloodlust, the ever slightly bloodlust Yullia has been leaking is stimulating him.  
  


As strong as the last 3 were, they were extremely stupid. After having their hope completely crushed by Yullia destroying their whole crew they somehow saw Illumi as a beatable target. They just wanted to fight someone other than Yullia. As if taunted into Illumi, they thoughtlessly ran towards him.  
  


1, 2, 3.  
  


The 3 needles landed in the middle of the forehead, pain entered their body. Their face was melting, bulging, they felt the little bones inside their face being twisted, shaped into something impossible. They didn't even have a mouth to scream out their pain. This was a stupid move made by them. Their life would have ended faster and painless if they let Yullia kill them. Now they are dying due to the fact their body can't handle the amount of pain they are going through.  
  


Yullia walked towards Illumi and stopped in front of him. She swinged the blood off her nen and deactivated her nen. Picking up the scabbard she dropped earlier, she stuck the empty saya in.  
  


"Let's go?"  
  


Putting her katana behind her back she turned around from Illumi ready to take her first step.  
  


Illumi didn't know what came in his mind, he just grabbed Yullia, turned her around and hugged her. He had been with her his whole life, but he had been so focused on Killua recently he forgot his much Yullia had grown. He was proud of her, she was turning into a perfect assassin. Her skills were better than the last time he saw her. Yet he also didn't want to see her like this. Another nostalgic feeling rushed through him.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Yullia held her breath, she didn't make a single noise nor did she hug back. She simply does not know what to do. They haven't hugged in years. Illumi had been acting really weird lately.  
  


"Ahem"  
  


A cough interrupted them, they were so focused on each other, they didn't feel the new presents that appeared next to them. Yullia immediately pushed Illumi away and faced towards the cough.  
  


Hisoka stood there, his mouth curved into a taunting smile. Illumi had just messaged him and here he was to his request. At first he thought it was just another job discussion but he didn't expect the scene in front of him. Not only was Yullia there but Illumi was clearly hugging Yullia. Hugs were normal between siblings, but this is Illumi you're talking about.  
  


Hisoka, who didn't know about them not being real siblings, thought Illumi had some forbidden love for Yullia. This would explain everything, him hiding her from him, the girls he has around. This was somewhat decent news, Hisoka could have a legal relationship with Yullia, having her around means he would be able to see Illumi's rage and hopefully get to fight him. He wanted to be someone to see different sides of Yullia. His possession over his personal belongings was swallowing Yullia. He wanted his own kitten. An obedient kitten chained to his orders. Yullia's fragile sad eyes will look at him, her panicking will be only seen by him. He wanted to see Yullia like that. Hisoka's thought slowly got him hard.  
  


...  
  


"Hisoka."  
  


Illumi acknowledged him, causing Hisoka to cut his thoughts off and his pleasure was cut. Illumi had texted him earlier. They were going to wait on the roof for the clients money so he called Hisoka over as well. The money part was gone, they all died. Now Hisoka was here, like he requested.  
  


"You're in the Phantom Troupe right? Give me some information on Chrollo."  
  


At the mention of Phantom Troupe and Chrollo, Yullia's hand twitched slightly. Illumi, who was watching Yullia, saw it immediately. He called Hisoka here so he can tell him about his upcoming job. Chrollo apparently requested him to assassinate the Mafia's Ten Dons. Illumi had heard his name a couple of times from his father. But this time he took interest because Illumi accidentally saw a glimpse of Yullia's text messages and Chrollo's name was there. Seeing Yullia's slight reaction, he knew. Chrollo and Yullia knew each other. Yullia never saves her client's numbers. They knew each other on a personal level. The other unknown name Machi was also in her text message. He had heard Machi's name from Hisoka before when he was discussing the Phantom Troupe. Illumi came to the conclusion Yullia knew the Phantom Troupe and she was close to two. One being a male, the danchou of the Phantom Troupe. This just confirms it.  
  


"Chrollo? He's my target, I can't let you kill him."  
  


"He's my client, I'm debating on accepting his job request."  
  


"? That's unlike you. Didn't you say as long as the price lives up to the job request, you will accept. Did Chrollo not offer you enough?"  
  


That's true, as long as the payment makes up for the job request, Zoldycks will accept it. Chrollo definitely offered him enough. Illumi mostly wanted to see Yullia's reaction towards this. By the small slight flinches she had while he mentioned Chrollo. Illumi had his answers. Yullia had been hiding Chrollo and Machi.  
  


"I'm also making sure you don't kill him before he pays me."  
  


"I'll try."  
  


Illumi knew Hisoka wasn't really a Phantom Troupe. He was simply there to fight Chrollo. Getting into Phantom Troupe was the fastest way.  
  


Yullia remembered what Machi told her, Hisoka was the newest number 4. Being a member of the Phantom Troupe meant that you are completely royal to the group. Here Hisoka was talking to her brother about Chrollo. She had heard a conversation she shouldn't have. She had to warn Chrollo about Hisoka.  
  


"Ahh, your imouto hopefully won't tell Chrollo about this right?"  
  


Hisoka tested, after knowing about Yullia and Chrollo's secret relationship and Illumi's feelings for Yullia. He had always wanted to see Illumi's reaction to that. He didn't think the time would have been now but it was perfect. The conversation naturally flowed into it.  
  


"Why would she? I don't believe they are acquaintances."  
  


Illumi knew, Hisoka was taunting him. He wanted him to flip out, to lose control in front of him. But Illumi already knew they were acquaintances, he used Hisoka's taunting into him cornering Yullia.  
  


Yullia looked down and swallowed once. What was she going to say? There's no way she can lie to Illumi in front of Hisoka, he already knew her relationship with the Phantom Troupe. But if she confesses there's a possibility Illumi was going to explode. She was completely forbidden from making friends. This was applied by Illumi insanely strict on her. Illumi had killed the one and only friends she made while they were still kids. Ever since then, Yullia had followed that. But somehow found herself desiring friends, unknowingly considered Chrollo and Machi her friends. What can she possibly say. None of the outcomes were decent.  
  


"I'm pretty sure they are closer than acquaintances. Machi told me."  
  


Hisoka further pushed. Illumi wasn't reacting to anything he had just said. Hoping this information was going to unleash him he looked at him. Illumi was unphased, not a little surprised. Illumi had already known this information and still brought it up; his attention was focused on Yullia. Hisoka looked towards Yullia who was standing low next to Illumi. Illumi was testing Yullia. Instead of asking her for the answer himself, he used a twisted way to corner her. To make sure she should know her place. Hisoka's excitement grew, the long partner he had known long enough to be considered friends, was the same as him. Hisoka would have definitely done the same thing as Illumi.  
  


"Is that true?"  
  


Hisoka looked at Illumi who was taunting Yullia. She had not moved a single muscle. As Illumi grabbed Yullia for her to face him, Hisoka gracefully grabbed Yullia towards him, stopping the sibling.  
  


"What are you doing?"  
  


"Come on, there could be a good reason your imouto was hiding something from you."  
  


Hisoka's trying to get involved, he didn't want Illumi to have all the fun. He jumped in because he was also interested. As much as he wanted to see them continue, he didn't want to be left out on this juicy moment.  
  


"Yulli, come here."  
  


Illumi ordered the female that was being held onto by Hisoka. Yullia didn't move, she didn't want to participate in this event at all. No matter what she did the outcome would be horrible. She was just frozen, Illumi's voice was not getting into her.  
  


"Looks like she doesn't want to."  
  


Hisoka taunted Illumi, the female in front of him showed no signs of waiting to move.  
  


"Yulli."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"Yullia."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"Yullia!"  
  


Illumi unleashed his nen towards Yullia. The needle in her head resonated with it. Feeling extreme plain, she lowered herself and nen activated hoping to protect her. Everything stopped again. Hisoka was in mid action. The pain inside Yullia's head did not stop with time. She slipped out of Hisoka's grip and was now kneeling down to the floor while pressing against her head. Illumi being the only one not affected walked closer to Yullia. His nen still activated. Grabbing Yullia by her arm he pulled the weak Yullia up.  
  


Yullia was wincing in pain. The nen Illumi released right now was affecting the needle inside Yullia. She felt his nen melting inside her, burning her from inside out. She was sufficainting, there was nothing she could do. Her body automatically activated her nen ability to pause time in order to defend itself. Even though it's not helping, it was still constantly being pulled out from her body's defense unit. Holding her in his arm he carried her. Jumping off the roof he disappeared into the dark.  
  


Illumi knew about Yullia's body's defense unit. When they were younger Yullia's pain tolerance training was a bit harder, she would unconsciously stop time to save her from the overwhelming pain. This rarely happened now as her tolerance built up. But the damage Illumi had just inflected on Yullia was different. It wasn't something she could have handled. Therefore her defense unit activated forcing out her nen.  
  


As they got far enough away from Hisoka, Illumi stopped his nen. Everything around them went back to normal. Yullia who was completely worn out was passed on in Illumi's arms.  
  


This was actually the first time Illumi had tested his theory, he never knew it was actually going to work. He can control time with his own hands. This was always something he wanted to know. But as much as he did, he simply didn't feel as satisfied as he thought. He looked down at the fragile girl in her arms. It was a power he gained from the pains of Yullia. Yullia would be completely useless after.  
  


_Yulli...  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Hisoka was left behind again. The two figures in front of him were now completely gone. Hisoka thought back at what happened. As Illumi unleashed his nen to Yullia, the air around her froze slowly extending her nen. Hisoka had seen a slight difference from the first few times he encountered her nen. This time, he actually felt like time slowly paused around Yullia. It was a split second. But he saw it.  
  


_Time Control?  
  
_

That was a nen ability unheard of. There was a rumoner few years back regarding it but was always dismissed as something out of the order of the world.  
  


_Is it possible Yullia can control time?  
  
_

First, she's the only female daughter of Zoldyck's long history and borned with white hair. She has drawn Illumi completely into her palms, Illumi was always craving for Yullia. His choices in his woman were obvious signs. She is also friends with Chrollo, the cold danchou of the world's famous Phantom Troupe. Now she has nen that can control time? Which means she's a specialist. The personality test for specialists completely fits her as well.  
  


Hisoka has a personality test for all the different aura types. Specialists, according to him, are independent and charismatic. They retrain from being close friends but because of their natural charisma that draws others, they are always surrounded by people. This fit Yullia's criteria.  
  


_I have to look into this.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Is it really fine with me to tag along?"  
  


Yullia looked at the man in front of her, her hand holding a cup of coffee Chrollo had brought for her. Chrollo was walking in front of her, towards the meet up. Yullia had contacted him as she landed at Yorknew City. He had told her when to meet at Yorknew City but he didn't mention when. Apparently Chrollo had only sent the location to all the members and forgot about Yullia. Therefore, he was there walking in front of Yullia towards their temporary hideout. The place around them was completely abandoned, no one was there, it was just ruins. Yullia followed Chrollo towards one of the ruins. There everyone was.  
  


Every single member was inside this building all waiting for Chrollo. Even Hisoka was there, at the corner slightly away from everyone. Their attention now on Yullia and Chrollo who had just walked in.  
  


Chrollo walked towards the group and introduced Yullia.  
  


"This is Yullia as some of you may remember."  
  


All of them remembered Yullia. It's been awhile since they last saw her but there she was. Their danchou's favorite person. Yullia had decent manners, since Chrollo had gone through the trouble of introducing her, she had to greet them somehow. Looking towards the crowd, she simply nodded, showing them that she acknowledges them.  
  


The male in the room paused, then taking a closer look at the female that was greeting them. She had grown even more beautiful. She was charming them. Mentally knocking themselves back to reality. They kept in mind that this was someone danchou brought.  
  


"Danchou, what are we stealing this time?"  
  


Uvogin started first.  
  


"We shall take the underground auction's treasures."  
  


"Which one."  
  


Shalnarks followed up. Few guesses were suggested by the members.  
  


"Everything. We are taking everything that's up for auction."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


The pressure in the room changed.  
  


"Are you serious!? Danchou?!" Uvogin started off. "The underground auction is run by gangs from across the world. If we do that, we'll be enemies to all of them."  
  


Chrollo's eyes opened wider. Looking at Uvogin he taunted.  
  


"Are you scared?"  
  


Hearing this, Uvogin's grin opened wider. He started to shake.  
  


"I'm Thrilled! I'm shaking from excitement." Holding out his hand he requested. "Sa, give us the command, danchou! Right now!"  
  


Everyone in the Phantom Troupe waited for Chrollo's command.  
  


"You have my permission. Kill them. Kill everyone who interferes."  
  


With that Chrollo disappeared with Yullia.  
  


"YAHHH."Uvogin screamed.  
  


While everyone was heading off their path, Hisoka was still leaning against the wall. In the same position he was in a few minutes ago. The last time he saw Yullia, she was being cornered. Now she was perfectly fine walking in with Chrollo. Illumi was also clearly not here.  
  


_What happened between them after that?  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Chrollo."  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


"I don't have a good feeling. Are you sure about this."  
  


Yullia and Chrollo were still at the ruined building, everyone was inside their own section, some went out to explore. They sat next to each other.  
  


After what happened a few days ago, Yullia and Illumi never exchanged a single word after that. She wasn't sure about warning Chrollo directly about Hisoka. Although Illumi didn't say anything after that, she didn't want to push further. A simple generic warning should be enough to put Chrollo on guard.  
  


"We'll be fine. No one's weak, if you're worried about me. I got you here to protect me. Remember?"  
  


Chrollo once again reminded Yullia. Right now her job is to protect the man in front of her. Even if Hisoka's a threat as long as the contract is still there, she will just protect Chrollo.  
  


_What about nii...  
  
_

She paused, Illumi didn't do anything after that. But she wasn't sure which side she would be on if Illumi randomly popped up this time.  
  


"Yullia?"  
  


After receiving no reply from Yullia, he looked towards her. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Attempting to catch her attention he called out her name.  
  


"Oh, sorry. Of course, as long as the contract continues."  
  


Chrollo snapped Yullia out of her thought, she looked back at him and slightly smiled.  
  


_I need to focus on the job in front of me.  
  
_

As much as she worried about Illumi, she was on a job. This meant she had to follow the client's request. Thinking about Illumi will only distract her.  
  


"Hmm... you hired Yullia?"  
  


Hisoka was leaning against the door frame. He was actually standing there for a few seconds now. The two in front of him didn't seem to acknowledge him. He simply had to jump into their conversation.  
  


"Hisoka."  
  


Chrollo had his attention now fully towards Hisoka, he didn't know they knew each other. As far as he was considered, he knew Yullia wasn't the type to go around making friends.  
  


"What business do you have with me?"  
  


Chrollo didn't exactly like Hisoka. As much as he cared about the Phantom Troupe, the rule was, the members can be replaced by their killers at any time.  
  


"I'm actually here for that beauty next to you."  
  


Yullia eyed Hisoka indifferently. This man had brought so much trouble upon her, and here he is trying to taunt her again.  
  


"You know her?"  
  


Hisoka did mention the word hire when talking about Yullia. This means Hisoka must know who Yullia is. When Hisoka joined the Phantom Troupe, he had never seen Yullia. He doubted people in the Phantom Troupe would mention her to him.  
  


"I know her really well."  
  


Hisoka taunted Chrollo. He wanted to test Chrollo's reaction as well. As much as he wanted to talk to Yullia alone, the relationship between the two in front of him intrigued him.  
  


"Really?"  
  


Raising an eyebrow at Hisoka, he turned towards Yullia. This question was more directly towards her. She was looking at Hisoka analyzing him. Realizing Chrollo glare, Yullia knew she had to say something.  
  


"I've seen him around."  
  


Hisoka had declared to know Yullia really well. She didn't know what to say, that might even be true. After learning Hisoka's and Illumi's friendship she wasn't sure how much Illumi had told Hisoka about her. What came out of her mouth wasn't false either, she had seen him around, multiple times at different places.  
  


"Hisoka? What are you doing here."  
  


Machi came from behind Hisoka. Feeling the tension around her immediately. She paused. She came at a bad time.  
  


"Ahh, Machi."  
  


The minute Yullia saw Machi she was the first to break out of the atmosphere. She took the first excuse for the conversation to stop. It wasn't going towards what she liked.  
  


"Yullia, come on. Let's go."  
  


Machi actually came to get Yullia. They were planning to go for a trip to a cafe in town. Yullia had messaged her on her craving for sweets. Sensing the atmosphere calming down after Yullia's reply. Chrollo did not seem to be in the mood to chat casually. Hisoka was not someone she wanted to stay next to any longer. Seeing that, she wanted to just get Yullia and go.  
  


With Machi's call, Yullia sat up, dusted herself and walked towards the door. As she was passing by Hisoka, he grabbed her. His hand reached for hers. He firmly held onto her and pulled her towards him.  
  


...  
  


Chrollo stood up, his nen dangerously escaping from him. Stopping Hisoka from further preceding his actions. Yullia instantly shook Hisoka's hand off of her. Grabbing the slightly affected Machi, they walked out of there.

As powerful as Chrollo's nen was, it was gone as fast as it came. Eying the man in front of him dangerously. He warned.  
  


"She's not someone you can freely touch."  
  


Hisoka looked towards Chrollo, grinning wide, and he left.  
  


Chrollo had just displayed something he didn't expect to see. He obviously had something for the Zoldyck princess. He wanted to kill Chrollo even more.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Ne, Yullia. How do you feel about danchou?"  
  


Machi randomly brought the topic up. She knew the woman in front of her was someone Chrollo treasured dearly. But, she wasn't sure about Yullia's side. She had asked this question before and Yullia would always reply that their relationship isn't like that. But she just couldn't help but wonder. If it's true, she should be happy for them. But as much as she wanted to be, she's still a girl with feelings.  
  


"Machi, I told you before. Our relationship is solely business."  
  


"But... Danchou."  
  


The reply that came out of Yullia was always the same. Machi also knew this. She was expecting this answer. But every time she's been by Chrollo's side, his expressions are never the same as when he's with Yullia. Chrollo would always get off his way to meet Yullia, her being at the Phantom Troupe's meetup is also a sign of Chrollo's desire to meet her. To have something to bring Yullia out. She came to notice that Chrollo had feelings for Yullia. Watching Yullia's indifferent reaction to her question, she knew Yullia did not know about Chrollo's feelings.  
  


"I'm sure Chrollo would tell you the same."  
  


Yullia wasn't sure what Machi was trying to say mentioning Chrollo. She simply thought Machi wanted to know about what Chrollo would have said about their relationship. Yullia knew, she knew that Machi had feelings for Chrollo. The first time she met her with Chrollo, Machi's were in a jealous undertone whenever she came into eye contact with Machi. This was her way of showing her jealousy.  
  


"But."  
  


Bzzt, Bzzt.  
  


"Ah, I'm sorry Machi. I gotta go. I'll see you later!"  
  


She had just received a job. Chucking down her coffee, she got up and left, disappearing into the dark.  
  


"He won't..."  
  


Yullia did not hear Machi's last few words whispers. Machi sighed, she looked at where Yullia had just sat. Her mug was empty, the once filled mug was completely finished by Yullia. She looked at the table. There was nothing there. This was odd. Yullia did not order any sweets. Machi was called out by Yullia because Yullia told her she was craving sweets. But Yullia did not eat anything. Machi had always wondered about Yullia's cravings, the female loves sweets so much, she found it weird that Yullia ever drinked black coffee. The bitter taste did not fit Yullia.  
  


 _She didn't add anything_.  
  


The sugar cubes next to the mug were still there, the cream still unopened. Although feeling odd, this was Yullia's choice, it was none of her business.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia waited, in the room with the spiders left in the ruins. Feeling the rest of the group coming back. Everyone looked up towards the front. They came back with two new members. Gon and Killua stood in front of them.  
  


Yullia instantly noticed Killua. She paused.  
  


_Did they kidnap them?  
  
_

She waited, she was a trained assassin. Right now isn't the time to make a move, every member of the Phantom Troupe was around her. Killua didn't seem that hurt either, She could still wait, she knew Killua wasn't stupid. She trusts him to make the right judgments.  
  


_Nee-chan? Hisoka?  
  
_

Like she thought. Killua noticed Yullia and Hisoka in the crowd. As surprised as he was at seeing them there, right now he needs to focus on the Phantom Troupe in front of him. He had to get Gon and himself out of this situation.  
  


Gon on the other hand was different. Being as straightforward as he was, he reacted.  
  


"What is it? You know someone here?"  
  


Nobunaga questioned them. He had noticed Gon's slight change next to him.  
  


"Ahh, No..."  
  


Killua being quick to react replied to Nobunaga. Scanning the crowd fast he laid his eye on Shizuku.  
  


"It's that girl!" Killua pointed towards Shizuku who was near Hisoka and Yullia.  
  


"Oh, you know them Shizuku?"  
  


"Nope, Never seen them."  
  


Shizuku looked unphased towards the kids. She's like Yullia, never remembers the face of those that don't matter.  
  


"Oh, I remember... It's the arm wrestling kid."  
  


Feitan who had been with Shizuku at the time they met Gon and Killua replied.  
  


"Who was that again?"  
  


"Two days ago, you lost to that kid in arm wrestling."  
  


Franklin, who was also with them, looked towards Shizuku and explained.  
  


"Lost? I lost? That's a lie. I would never lose to a kid."  
  


"Well you were using your right hand..."  
  


"Why? I'm left-handed?"  
  


...  
  


"Don't bother, Once Shizuku forgets something she'll never remember."  
  


Feitan jumped into Franklin and Shizuku's conversation hoping to cut it short.  
  


"Never mind, I was mistaken."  
  


"Thought so."  
  


_Hmm.. nice.  
  
_

Yullia watched the quick recovery Killua just made. He had grown so much away from her. Before he was protected by the family, growing up in a shell. Now he was outside, knowing the weight of his life, he proceeded with caution.  
  


"Oh, you really beat Shizuku?"  
  


Nobunaga was now interested in the two in front of them. They were still young kids, and they tried to follow them. Finding them interesting they had brought them back to the hideout. Knowing they had beat Shizuku in arm wrestling only made Nobunaga more interested.  
  


"Ya."  
  


"Never thought she was a Troupe member."  
  


Killua relaxed. He covered up Gon's reaction.  
  


"Ok, I challenge you."  
  


Nobunaga brought all his hair together and tied it behind him. He signalled Gon to a nearby flat stone table. The big stone was cut into a flat surface for cards to be played. Some of the Phantom Troupe used it for games, while some for arm wrestling. All the spiders followed and circled around them.  
  


Hisoka gave a look at Yullia before he followed. He was making sure Yullia's not making a move. As much as he wanted to fight the Phantom Troupe with Yullia in regard to her little brother, he didn't want Gon to die right now. This was a fruit he wanted to harvest himself. Yullia already knew that, ignoring his look she walked away from him towards the opposite corner.  
  


_Tsurenai na.  
  
_

Bam.  
  


Gon's hand connected hard with the cold table.  
  


"One more time."  
  


Nobunaga brought his arm back to the center. Gon slowly lifted his hand, the back of his hand was red. Bruised up. His hand slightly shook from the impact. Gon brought it towards the center and Nobunaga gripped it.  
  


"Ready. Go."  
  


Gon was using all his force, but Nobunaga did not budge a bit.  
  


Bam.  
  


Gon's hand connected hard with the cold table again.  
  


"One more time."  
  


Doing the same thing. Gon used all his force again.  
  


"Hey, do you know what's my rank for arm wrestling in the Phantom Troupe?"  
  


Nobunaga was freely talking, Gon looked up at him. He wasn't shaking a single bit.  
  


"Seventh or eighth?'  
  


"You're not weak, but you're not strong either."  
  


Franklin and Machi responded to Nobunaga's question.  
  


"And the strongest guy was this guy called Uvogin. But apparently he was killed by the chain users."  
  


Nobunaga looked down, Uvogin was one of his good friends at the Phantom Troupe. They have been through so much together. And now he was gone, killed by this chain user.  
  


"We already said we don't know who that is!"  
  


Killua explained. They had been asked that question before they were brought here. They simply don't know who that is.  
  


"Kid."  
  


Bam.  
  


Gon's hand connected with the cold table.  
  


"If you speak without permission again. I'll kill you."  
  


Nobunaga threatened, his eyes completely glaring into Killua. Killua paused, his eyes widened. He felt pressured from Nobunaga. He knew everyone here was completely stronger than him. The needle inside him is stopping him from making any sound.  
  


"One more time."  
  


Gon's hand was already bleeding, Clenching his teeth, he had to follow Nobunaga's order.  
  


"Ready. Go."  
  


They held their hands tight. Nobunaga further told stories about Nobunaga. He wanted to know who the chain user that killed him was. Nobunaga had thought the kids in front of them definitely knew him.  
  


"Spill it!"  
  


"I don't know anything. But even if I did, I would never tell you! I thought you were a bunch of heartless monsters, but you'll mourn the death of one of your own?"  
  


This was Gon's first time speaking his, he sat and listened to Nobunaga talk about Uvogin like he was an old friend. The man in front of him was clearly mourning over his death. He activated his nen slowly pushing Nobunaga's hand towards his winning side.

"Why couldn't you spare, spare a fraction of that grief..."  
  


"FOR THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE KILLED!?"  
  


Bam.  
  


Gon shouted using his nen, he smashed Nobunaga's hand down. This time it was Nobunaga's hand that connected with the cold table.  
  


This was unexpected for Nobunaga, he looked towards his hand on the table completely surprised.  
  


Feitan being the fastest here, reacted immediately. Grabbing Gon's free hand he pulled it behind him.  
  


"You're getting too cocky."  
  


Feitan didn't like the boy in front of him. Holding his arm tightly on his back he pushed him towards the table and pinned him down. He was ready to torture the kid.  
  


"Gon.!"  
  


Seeing Gon getting pinned down like that in front of him. Killua emotions got ahead of him. He moved towards Gon in an attempt to save him. He was stopped.  
  


Killua's eyes widened, scared by the presence behind him. Hisoka's card was already next to Killua's neck. The small drip of blood displayed the sharpness of the card. Killua was frozen. His mouth shook slightly. Sweat fell. He knew the man behind him would kill him.  
  


"Another step, your head will roll."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Yullia got up and flipped a coin upwards. Catching it. She looked at the scene in front of her. Everyone's attention was towards her, waiting for her to speak. She had been watching quietly on the side believing there would be no actual harm done. This was Chrollo's Troupe, she did not want to interfere with their business. Killua's decision on not mentioning their relationship was expected. Even though she knew Killua had so many questions for her relationship with the Phantom Troupe, he still acted professionally, trying to get out of this situation by himself. She respected it and waited. But the scene in front of her was different.  
  


Aside from the anger she had from the position Gon was in, Hisoka had put himself behind Killua threatening to kill him. Hisoka knew about Killua being her brother. He was attempting to hurt him in front of her. As much as she wanted to explode on him she had to keep calm. Every move she makes matters, every word she says can change the outcome.  
  


Every member watched Yullia. Yullia had often been at their meetups. She had seen them kill, torture people from all different ages. Being the mysterious woman Chrollo brought around, she never reacted to any of their moves. Other than the times they hear her talking to Machi and Chrollo. She had never said anything to the Phantom Troupe. Machi and Chrollo being the type of people that don't go around sharing their stories never gossip about Yullia. Understanding the fact Yullia doesn't seem to want to interfere with their business they simply returned the favor. This was the first time she has ever made a move.  
  


"Heads or Tails"  
  


"Huh?"  
  


Feitan looked at the female in front of them releasing his nen instantly. Ready to kill her. The many times they have seen her, they never fought her or have seen her fight. Yullia in Feitan's eyes was just a weak fragile woman that Chrollo brought. He did not believe she had the rights to even to speak up during their business.  
  


Yullia released her nen along with her bloodlust. The layered threat spread across everyone. Her nen was swallowing them. They had all unconsciously swallowed and their muscles were reacting, getting ready to go into defense. This caught Feitan off guard, the woman was not someone ordinary. She wasn't just a random girl Chrollo kepted around. Knowing her strength, he stopped his nen. Yullia relaxed as well.  
  


"Heads or Tails"  
  


With everyone's attention towards her, she flipped the coin in her hand upwards. She knew about the Phantom Troupe's coin decision settler. This was the only thing that could stop the drama in front of her peacefully.  
  


Catching it by one of her hands she clapped it down on the back of her other. She looked directly towards Feitan signaling for an answer.  
  


"Tails."  
  


With Feitan's answer, she lifted the hand that was covering the coin.  
  


Heads.  
  


After seeing the result. Feitan lost his grip on Gon. Gon immediately jumped away from Feitan back to Killua. Hisoka's card was always lowered from Killua. With Hisoka's aura no longer pressuring Killua, Killua settled down and looked towards Yullia.  
  


With Yullia not mentioning their relationship when Yullia first saw him. He knew she didn't want her real identity nor their relationship to be known by the Phantom Troupe. He was once again saved by Yullia.  
  


_I'm still not strong enough.  
  
_

The Phantom Troupe's attention never left Yullia. All waiting for her to explain herself. But, she didn't.  
  


"You know these kids?"  
  


Machi being the only one close to Yullia here started off. As well as they knew each other, Machi didn't know Yullia's family members. They were a mysterious family and Yullia being someone that doesn't talk about herself never mentioned her family. She eyed Killua, he had white hair, the same rare one Yullia had. Machi knew the Zolydck's family's white head's being heirs.  
  


_Is that her Otouto?  
  
_

Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  


The phone in her hand vibrated.  
  


_It's time  
  
_

"Heads or Tails?"  
  


After checking her message, she threw the coin in the air again and caught it the same way. Yullia faced Machi this time and proceeded with the same procedures.  
  


"Heads."  
  


Tails.  
  


The coin uncovered by Yullia's hand showed tails. She had once again won. With this everyone in the room knew, Yullia was not going to answer any questions unless they win in the coin flip. As far as they knew, Yullia had played a couple of coin flips games with all the Phantom Troupe. Never had she once lost. Knowing the fact that they are not getting any answers out of Yullia, no one moved. The relationship she had with the kids in front of them was being questioned by everyone.  
  


_This is her warning.  
  
_

Everyone knew, no matter what connection she had with the kids in front of them. It was important enough for her to step in. Her not interfering earlier and using the coin to settle it was her way of showing respect. Her release of nen and bloodlust earlier showed all of them, Yullia wasn't someone to be messed around easily.  
  


Yullia looked around, no one was speaking up. No one was challenging her. Knowing the fact that she had just inserted the idea of Killua and Gon importance to her into everyone's head. Her being there right now would not ease the tension in the air. After giving Hisoka a glare. She walked out.  
  


She knew about Hisoka's and Gon's relationship, there's no way he would let Gon get killed right now. She gave him a small look warning him about Killua. She did not like the small stunt he pulled earlier. Hisoka should know Killua's importance in the Zolydck's family more than anyone. Killing him wouldn't be ideal for Hisoka.  
  


With Yullia gone, the pressure in the air relaxed. They moved on with their discussion on the chain user. All of them knew that they couldn't kill the two kids in front of them.  
  


_Love it. Yullia.  
  
_

This was the first time Hisoka felt her nen directly unleashing in front of them. It was beautiful.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"He reminded you of Uvogin?"  
  


"Ya, he displays his emotions constantly. When he's angry, he forgets about the consequences. Most of all, he's strongest when fighting for someone else."  
  


The members were once again grouped together, ready to discuss the plan to their next action. Franklin had brought up Uvogin, he talked about Uvogin's strength. He was mourning himself about the death of Uvogin. About one of them.  
  


"Is Nobunaga really going to have them join?"  
  


Through reminiscing , Phinks brought up what just happened. After Yullia left, they discussed what to do with the kids. Nobunaga somehow ended up locking them up and waiting to show danchou so they could join the Phantom Troupe.  
  


"Who knows."  
  


As much as they want to further discuss the kids earlier none of them wanted to start first. They did not want to bring up Yullia's name. This will get Chrollo more involved. If their guesses were wrong, they would be wasting Chrollo's time.  
  


"Enough, let's talk about the plan."  
  


Shalnarks being the one standing in front of everyone brought their attention back towards him again. Right now they needed to find the chain user.  
  


* * *

✦.✦


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"What's your plan?"  
  


Yullia looked towards Chrollo, her hand lifted up to meet her lips. She looked at Chrollo curiously. Chrollo had not mentioned any plans regarding what type of fight he expected. She was here as Chrollo had requested. They were currently in the basement of a large building. Outside was a mess, they were now in the middle of the battlefield between Mafia and the Phantom Troupe.  
  


"Just protect me."  
  


Chrollo looked towards Yullia and smiled. As cute as Yullia currently looked; he wasn't in a light situation. As he predicted, Zeno and Silva were both in the building heading their way. He didn't actually have a solid plan against them. He wasn't sure he could survive long enough against Zeno and Silva for Illumi to execute the job. Therefore, Yullia was there.  
  


With that, Zeno and Silva pushed through the two different doors. Stepping in, the door closed behind them immediately.  
  


"Yullia."  
  


"Oto-san, Oji-chan."  
  


Basic greeting was exchanged between the Zolydck before the atmosphere tensed up. Yullia and Chrollo got down from the platform at the end of the big auditorium. They were all slowly walking towards each other. At a certain distance, they all moved. Silva and Zeno, racing to attack, dashed forward. Yullia and Chrollo being on the defensive side moved back quickly.  
  


Being the target of Silva and Zeno, they were both completely focused on killing him. Silva charged. Upkick, side punches were thrown at him. Chrollo dodged them, walking back. Silva got lower, enhancing his hand, he slashed towards Chrollo.  
  


Chrollo jumped backwards to dodge the attack only to be met with Zeno coming towards his direction.  
  


Yullia dashed in between Zeno and Chrollo. Pushing Zeno's arm with the tip of her saya, Yullia pulled Chrollo back.  
  


Silva's kick pushed Yullia away from Chrollo, the force tipped Chrollo over causing him to lose his balance towards the left.  
  


Zeno dashed towards Chrollo, throwing his fist to Chrollo.  
  


Yullia kicked Zeno, Zeno quickly faced Yullia and blocked her attack. He was thrown back.  
  


Silva lowered his body and kicked Yullia back.  
  


Chrollo caught his balance, he pulled out a knife and charged towards Silva.  
  


Silva who was charging towards Chrollo quickly dashed back as Chrollo swinged.  
  


They all paused for a second,  
  


_Is it poisoned?  
  
_

Silva rarely gets slashed, the knife Chrollo had was definitely dangerous. He eyed the knife quickly and pulled out a strand of his hair. He wrapped his hair around his arm tightly.  
  


"Are you okay?"  
  


Zeno walked towards Silva eyeing the knife.  
  


"I'm fine."  
  


Yullia walked herself next to Chrollo and eyed the knife as well. It's a mid-era Ben's Knife, Ben's knife in this shape indicated that it was poisonous. A tenth of a milligram will completely paralyze a whale. Silva, who has a high tolerance to all poisons, was clearly fine.  
  


Yullia couldn't pause time, they were waiting for Illumi to kill the Ten Dons. Him not next to her meant that the needle in her head probably wouldn't disable her nen against him. He was too far to be registered as Yullia.  
  


"No need to be shy, let's see how much stronger you've gotten. You too Yulli."  
  


This wasn't the first time Silva had battled Chrollo, he knew Chrollo was not going all out.  
  


"Okay."  
  


Chrollo unleashed his nen, he took out the book that appeared in front of him and held onto it. Pulling out fun fun cloth he stole, from Owl, a member of the Shadow Beast, he jumped forwards trying to get closer. Yullia drew her bladeless saya out. Forming her nen into the blade she got ready and dashed towards Zeno.  
  


Zeno's nen around him formed into a dragon head. The head moved through precise motions from his hands. The powerful attack aimed straight at Chrollo.  
  


Yullia swinged her sword towards the nen hopping to cut it, Zeno's nen quickly dodged the attack.  
  


Silva appeared behind Yullia and kicked her. Yullia, being quick to react, turned around and crossed her arm in front of her to catch the impact.  
  


Zeno's nen charged towards Chrollo, attacking in many different stances. Zeno knew. Although they had only met for a few seconds, he already analyzed Chrollo's nen ability. Chrollo's ability is the ability he steals, the book allows him to store stolen abilities. He is only allowed to use them one at a time.  
  


Chrollo who realized that Zeno's attack completely stopped him from getting close. He noticed the grandpa in front of him had already figured out his nen.  
  


Yullia dashed towards Zeno only to be stopped by Silva again. Focusing his nen into his fist, he aimed towards Yullia. Yullia dodged towards the left and tried to elbow Silva. Silva rotated his body and added momentum to his attack, aiming towards Yullia on the side. Yullia blocked it with the help of her katana. With the extra momentum added, Yullia was thrown further back.  
  


"Kill me if you have to."  
  


Zeno dashed forward, enhancing his hand as he got closer to Chrollo. Wrapping his nen around his hand he slashed, a wave charged towards Chrollo. Silva got up and started charging his nen. Two nen concentrated into spheres on each hand.  
  


Chrollo dodged Zeno's hand but was pushed back by the wave of nen. He was shoved against the wall. Zeno didn't stop. He was still charging towards Chrollo.  
  


Yullia jumped up, slashed her nen towards Silva. Silva got pushed back by the wave but the explosive orbs were still released.  
  


BAMM.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Beep. Beep.  
  


"Illumi?"  
  


...  
  


"He's Alive."  
  


As the dusk faded away, The floor and wall were completely destroyed, the main impact was slightly towards the left side of Chrollo. Yullia had caused Silva to slightly miss.  
  


"Good grief."  
  


Zeno dusted himself and got up, he was hit from the impact as well. Yullia walked towards Chrollo and helped him up.  
  


"Leaving already?"  
  


Chrollo taunted, he could still continue fighting.  
  


"I'm sure Yullia has told you about how we operate."  
  


"So you knew that I hired Illumi."  
  


"Of course, but that's irrelevant. We simply do the job we're hired for."  
  


"I see."  
  


Zeno and Silva both headed towards the door. Their business here was finished.  
  


"Can I have permission for your daughter's hand."  
  


This didn't only stop Zeno and Silva in track. Yullia, who was next to Chrollo, looked at him. Shocked.  
  


Chrollo had thought about this for a while. If he and Yullia bound, the Phantom Troupe and the Zolydck family both benefit from this. Being ones of the groups of the strongest people in the world, they would be even more fearful if they worked together. As juicy as it sounds, this wasn't the only reason. Yullia was someone he had always looked at. He didn't even notice that he had been slowly drawn to her. He knew she was someone he wanted to keep by his side forever.  
  


...  
  


"I believe she's already engaged."  
  


Came a voice in the distance.  
  


"Oh, really? If I may ask, who are you?"  
  


"Zolydck Maha."  
  


Maha walked out of the shadows. He was Zeno's grandfather making him Yullia's great-great-grandfather. Maha knew who Yullia really is. Her identity before she was left in front of Zoldyck's door. He was also the one that had introduced the idea of Yullia marrying Illumi. He wanted to keep Yullia inside the family.  
  


"Come on Silva, Zeno."  
  


With the oldest living member of the Zolydck's request. They all disappeared leaving Yullia and Chrollo behind.  
  


Yullia was still in shock. Machi had always asked for their relationship repeatedly no matter how Yullia ensures her. Yullia knew Machi's feelings, she didn't want to hurt her. Well, she didn't even like Chrollo that way. Their relationship seemed normal in her eyes. Chrollo himself was a very handsome guy. He could get himself many girls. She never once thought Chrollo had the slightest feeling for her.  
  


"You're engaged?"  
  


Chrollo layed back down, he thought he was going to have their permission or at least something other than the news Maha had just unleashed towards him.  
  


...  
  


"It's a long story."  
  


Before Chrollo could continue to question Yullia, the Phantom Troupe appeared in front of them.  
  


"Looks like you had fun, danchou."  
  


"A little tired."  
  


Chrollo got up holding onto his head.  
  


"You were up against the Zolydck family. I wanted to see the fight."  
  


The Phantom Troupe took a good look at both of the figures sitting. Yullia had her arm held to her side. The punch Silva did had broke a few bones in her body. Chrollo was also completely worn out from the fight, scratches bruises were all over his body. His sleeves were already ruined.  
  


"It wasn't that interesting."  
  


Machi moved towards Yullia's side. Since her damages were the worst, Machi wanted to heal her first.  
  


"I'm fine."  
  


Yullia pushed Machi away, she didn't want to face her right now. She didn't know what expression she was going to make towards Machi. She just needed to get out of here. Standing up slowly, Yullia unstably walked towards the gate and disappeared.  
  


"Isn't she a little cold?"  
  


Everyone knew Machi and Yullia were somewhat considered friends. Machi was trying to heal Yullia while she just pushed her away. As untalkative as Yullia was, they never thought she was this coldhearted.  
  


"Nah, it's my fault. She's just shaken up."  
  


"From the fight?"  
  


"From what I asked."  
  


"You asked her to join the Phantom Troupe? What did she say?"  
  


"Well I kind of asked for her hand in marriage."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"WHAT?"  
  


Everyone was shocked. It was obvious Chrollo had feelings for Yullia. But they never expected him to ask her about marriage during a fight with the Zoldyck family.  
  


"What did she say?"  
  


"She's engaged."  
  


...  
  


"WHAT?"  
  


Machi's scream came first this time. She did not know Yullia was engaged. Chrollo looked at Machi and ruffed up his hair.  
  


_Looks like she didn't know either.  
  
_

"Who is she, danchou?"  
  


"Zolydck Yullia is her full name."  
  


This cleared up a lot of questions the Phantom Troupe had. With her nen outbursting itself earlier at them and her fighting along Chrollo against the Zolydck family she was extremely powerful. She was the rumored daughter of the Zoldyck family. They had wondered why their danchou earlier picked to have this unnecessary fight. It all cleared up for them. He was trying to take the Zoldyck princess of their hands.  
  


Machi was shocked. Chrollo's plan to fight the Zolydck family was to ask the elderlies permission for Yullia's hand. And now she had just learned that Yullia was engaged. Never once had Yullia said anything about that to her.  
  


_Is it him?  
  
_

Machi had asked about the person Yullia had feelings for when they first met. Yullia had told Machi that she had one. Her eyes at the time looked so emotional.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Standing on the roof of the tall building she was once in. Yullia watched the sight under her. Although tiny and blurry, it was clear what was going on. There were sirens everywhere. Mafias cleaning up the mess. The Phantom Troupe had left a fake corpse   
behind.  
  


Yullia touched the side of her stomach. She winced at the pain. It wasn't that bad, the feeling tingled a little inside her. The high pain tolerance kept her awake. She had overused her nen. Although Chrollo requested her to not use her nen because it would simply ruin Illumi from ending the fight. She had used it the whole time during the fight. She knew she couldn't protect and attack Zeno and Silva at the same time. She had to use nen to get through it. That was also the reason why Silva's perfectly timed nen ability even missed.  
  


"Illu..."  
  


She slightly mumbled his name. The daily word she had once used was now unfamiliar to her ears. Her tongue still gracefully remembered it, Illumi's name came out of Yullia sweetly, gently, filled with love. With that her vision blurred out. Tipping over the edge of the roof. She fell.  
  


.  
  


She closed her eyes and relaxed  
  


.  
  


She hoped to go back  
  


.  
  


To go back to the past. To escape the present.  
  


.  
  


Illumi followed her and jumped. Grabbing her, he pulled her closer. Turning her around on top of him, he braced for impact.  
  


...  
  


It never came. He never hit the floor, into a crowd of Mafias. Hisoka caught the two with his bungee gum not long after they fell. Illumi grabbed Hisoka's bungee gum, stomping his feet towards the building. He jumped himself up with Yullia in his arms.  
  


"Yullia's engaged?"  
  


Hisoka was there at the dramatic scene earlier. He eyed the sleeping female Illumi's holding.  
  


"Where did you hear that?"  
  


Yullia clearly wouldn't be going around saying that to people. The engagement between them wasn't even a hundred percent confirmed.  
  


"Chrollo said it after the fight."  
  


"Hmm..."  
  


"Do you know who?"  
  


Although Hisoka shrugged he wanted to know. If the female in front of him was engaged. That meant all three of them have already lost. Now he just wanted to know the groom. He wanted to know how strong the groom is. To take Yullia's hand off of the Zolydck family.  
  


"Me, I believe"  
  


...  
  


"That's allowed?"  
  


Hisoka did not know Zolydck had that kind of tradition going on. Marrying their siblings.  
  


"She's not my real imouto."  
  


"Ah.. I see."  
  


This cleared it up for Hisoka. While searching for Zolydck family records he couldn't find a loophole in how they ended up with a daughter. This made more sense, she wasn't actually related to the Zolydck family.  
  


"If you're already engaged, why do you still keep all those women around?"  
  


Hisoka had always thought the resemblance of the girls had with Yullia was his way of feeling close with Yullia. Since they weren't his sister, it was completely legal. But they aren't and they are already engaged. What was his purpose of having them anyways?  
  


"Ahh... It's complicated."  
  


It was complicated. Illumi himself didn't even know the answer to that question. They technically weren't actually engaged, but Hisoka didn't have to know that.  
  


"I still need you to disguise yourself as me."  
  


Hisoka came here to switch with Illumi, he wasn't ready to walk into them falling off together.  
  


Illumi sighed, he put Yullia down and lightly shook her awake. Yullia woke up quickly and rubbed her eyes. She slowly sat up trying not to have her broken bones cause more pain.  
  


"Yulli, wait here. Do you hear me?"  
  


Illumi ordered her. With her nod, Illumi and Hisoka jumped off the roof.  
  


Illumi was actually right behind Yullia when she passed out. He was focused on his phone while she was zoned out. After he heard Yullia mumble he paused for a sec, causing him to miss his catch on Yullia before she fell. He was shocked, that name hasn't come out of Yullia for as long as he remembered. Yullia said it with such a nice ring to it. Her soft voice was still tingling in his ears. Shaking his thoughts away, he had a job to do. This wasn't the time for useless thoughts.  
  


_Did she say Illu...?  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia sat in the same position she was in. She thought back at Illumi.  
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


The words coming out of him were as cold as usual. An order. But his eyes were different. There were flashes of emotions, panic, worry, anger, sadness. The minute her eyes locked onto him, she did not know what he said. His words did not register into Yullia. Illumi's younger self layered himself on top of the current one again. Both with the exact same expression. One of the many expressions that used to show up on Illumi's face. Her thoughts raced, images of Illumi's youngerself were all manifesting in front of her. Getting drawn in, she closed her eyes. She felt the rain drop drip on her face. Her thoughts faded into the rain.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


Boom.  
  


.  
  


Pitter-Patter  
  


.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.  
  


Pitter-Patter  
  


"Yulli? Yulli."  
  


The young Illumi waved his hands in front of Yullia to catch her attention. They were in her room. A mug filled with hot cocoa in front of her.  
  


"Ya?"  
  


"Try it, come on"  
  


The young Yullia picked up the mug in front of her and brought it to her mouth. Taking a tiny sipe she tasted the drink in her mouth a bit more. Living the flavor, she immediately finished the whole thing.  
  


"Illu! It's so good. What was that?"  
  


"Hot cocoa! I made it!"  
  


"I love it. I want more!"  
  


"Of course, I'll make it for you whenever you want."  
  


"I want it allll the time."  
  


The young Yullia extended the last syllable for all expressing how much she loved it.  
  


They laughed and she took another sip from the mug. Finishing her next slip, she looked up at Illumi.  
  


"Ne... Illu..."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi landed on the roof and walked next to Yullia. Her body was soaked from the pouring rain. He had ordered her to stay here but he didn't actually expect it to rain. Illumi thought Yullia had healed herself and went home before him already. Illumi still came just in case she was here. And she was. Passed out on the floor. She didn't heal herself. Illumi did not know she had over used her nen. Since he was far away from her, the needle in her head did not work. He was frozen in time along with everyone else. While her time still continued, it was her own dimension, no one else was there. Illumi picked Yullia up. He looked at her lips, her words still whispering in his ears. The nostalgic feeling emerged.  
  


Beep. Beep  
  


"Is the princess still there?"  
  


"Ya, she's passed out. Your request took too long"  
  


"You said it didn't matter. You were the one declaring that she had already left. Looks like neko-chan waited for you."  
  


"She simply followed my order like how she was supposed to."  
  


"Do you love her?"  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"I don't have time for Hisoka jokes."  
  


"You really don't know?"  
  


...  
  


"Think about women you bring around. Do you really not see it?"  
  


...  
  


"Illumi you-"  
  


Illumi had enough with Hisoka's taunt. He closed the call before Hisoka could proceed. Hisoka was just talking nonsense.  
  


_Emotions will only get in the way.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"It wouldn't be bad to have joint with the Phantom Troupe."  
  


Maha, Silva and Zeno were back at home. They sat at the meeting table all sipping on their tea.  
  


"We need to keep Yullia in the family. Yullia should marry Illumi."  
  


Maha insisted further. He once again brought up the engagement between the two.  
  


"I want my daughter to make her own choice."  
  


This was true, Silva was always the one to reject this idea. The only daughter she had was free to make her own choice, as long as the male was worth for the Zoldyck family. She was free to marry whoever she wanted.

Maha sighed, he knew this. He had to tell him about Yullia.  
  


"There's a reason behind it."  
  


He started off...  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"I see. But if Yullia's strongly against it, we cannot force her."  
  


"Fine."  
  


After listening to Maha, Silva slightly agreed with keeping Yullia in the family. Marrying them definitely had more value.  
  


Maha had just told Yullia about who she really was. She was the missing baby in the legends of the Zolydck family.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
First of all, Zoldycks did not naturally have white hair. There was an era long ago where there were many strong assassin families. Zoldycks were just considered one of the many. They have yet to master their nen. One day, one family member of Zoldyck accidentally collapses somewhere in the forest worned out and tired by the job. The nearby people found him and took him in.  
  


Waking up he found himself at a completely unknown village. Everyone here had white hair. Nen wrapped around everyone. Feeling on guard he almost killed the first person that came in. The girl that was grabbed by him did not flinch at all when he was threatening the ones behind her.  
  


"Where am I. Who are you guys?"  
  


"Calm down, sir. We mean no harm. The girl in your arms found in the woods passed out. She brought you here."  
  


Sensing the fact that this was true, he lowered himself and looked at the woman in front of her.  
  


She was pregnant. The crown on top of her indicated her position.  
  


"Hi, I'm Reiko. Welcome to our village."  
  


With that the Zolydck assassin relaxed himself. The wound he had was deep, unable to travel. He decided to stay at the village. He stayed there longer than he had originally planned. He was completely drawn to the princess of the village. But, she was already pregnant, her baby to be due soon. Keeping his feelings inside him, he left the village.  
  


After getting back to the family, he told his dad about his experience. He had met a bunch of nen masters at the forest. They all had white hair and their nen bloom. The strangest thing about them was the fact the females had more nen than males. This was different from what was tradition in this era. Male were always superior. The villagers were said to be protected by dragons. Hence their nen was all related to dragons. The princess was different. Her nen was time control, it seemed that the daughters of the royal family had that nen.  
  


The father headed towards the village immediately, he wanted the princess's child. He wanted to control it at birth. The villagers all fought back. But being a peaceful clan they had no experience. Their nen powers kept all the battles away from them.  
  


When the father found the princess. She was already dead. The child was nowhere to be found. He cursed. Just when he thought everyone was already dead. The female next to the princess moved.  
  


"Are you a royalty?"  
  


If the female was also the royalty of the family, there was a high chance she could also have the same nen.  
  


"Yes."  
  


The female was a simple maid. Someone somehow was just passed out during the whole event. Looking towards the angry black head, she could only lie. She could only Hope she gave the right answer.  
  


With that the father brought her back. Forced her to marry his son and they started having kids. But the maid knew, if the girls came out without the ability to control time, she would die immediately. She killed all the females that had been born. The father desperately wanted a female and never received it after many kids. He was angry, he started to believe she had lied to him all these years.  
  


When he caught her killing yet another daughter, the father knew. The woman he keeped many years would never give him a granddaughter with such powers. She was dead there.  
  


The maid had killed so many of her daughters she lost the reason why. She simply wanted to keep surviving. She slowly grew to hate daughter, her hate slowly turned into a curse.  
  


Passing along the family's DNA, only boys could be born from the Zolydck family. As DNA diluted, it was no longer pure with white hair. Therefore, less and less boys were born with white hair in the Zoldyck family. Seeing that the white hairs were all stronger, it became a family tradition. The white hairs would always be the heir. As long as there's a white hair, one is free to have just one child.  
  


The princess at the time had used her life in exchange for her baby. She twisted her nen and teleported her baby out of the era. She didn't want the Zoldycks to find her. The princess did not want her only baby to be used. With her unstable nen she herself did not even know where she went. The katana she sent along was the father's sword. He was also gone.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Yulli, Illu."  
  


Silva greeted the two in front of them. He had to let them know about the engagement.  
  


"How do you two feel about each other."  
  


He had to know about their feelings first. He didn't want to force them into something they truly didn't want. He looked towards them for their reaction. He knew both of them knew exactly what he was trying to say. Both of them didn't reply to Silva. They were waiting for each other to speak up first.  
  


Illumi didn't know what to say about that. He never really analyzed his feelings for her. He wanted to know her side. He wanted to hear what she was going to say.  
  


Yullia was around the same case. Illumi was the same person that she treasured but not the same at the same time. The years she spent avoiding him, planning to escape was filled inside her. She had never completely stopped to think about that. She did not know how to label it. She didn't want to face her emotions, she didn't want to accept the truth of the young Illumi no longer there, she didn't want her feelings for Illumi to decide that. If she no longer loves him, that really means he was completely gone. She was so trapped in the past Illumi, she had never thought about the Illumi now.  
  


"You guys will be engaged to each other."  
  


.  
  


Even with that either of them said anything.  
  


"Just that, you may leave."  
  


Silva sensed no objective from them. He knew that somewhere deep down, the two did not mind that idea. With Silva's order. They both left the room.  
  


Illumi closed the door behind them while Yullia was leaning against the wall. She was watching Illumi, trying to organize her thoughts about the question earlier. She was taking a good look at him.  
  


Illumi was in the same formal attire he wore last time to the family dinner. He was looking at her the same way. Examining her.  
  


Seeing Illumi like this again threw her back to last time the engagement was mentioned.  
  


I really don't mind.  
  


The expression he used towards her when he said that, she layered the younger Illumi upon the expression. Her face became shy. She was blushing. Looking towards Illumi her mouth moved on its own.  
  


"I don't mind..."  
  


Feeling embarrassed by what she just said. Yullia immediately turned away and walked down the hallway.  
  


_...  
  
_

Illumi stared at the same place Yullia was. His eyes widened caught completely off guard by the words and expression displayed on her face. Her eyes were gently looking at him. The hair around her fell gracefully. Her head tilted to the side. Her mouth was slightly opened. And her cheeks displayed a light blush. Her attention was focused on him. She was only looking at him.  
  


"Illumi-sama."  
  


Aria appeared in front of Illumi, getting into sight. Her head was slightly tilted. The brown her on her also fell gracefully around her in the same way. But. Illumi only saw Yullia in front of him. He pulled Aria towards his room.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Ahh, Illumi-sama it hurts."  
  


Illumi had forcefully threw Aria on the bed and pinned her down. His hands were wrapped around her waist. He held it tightly down above Aria. Illumi did not hear Aria at all. His grip never loosen. Afraid the person in front of him was going to escape. Run away from his sight. Getting closer down towards Aria, he unconsciously mumbled his thoughts.  
  


"Yulli..."  
  


As silent as the words came out of Illumi's mouth. Aria, being extremely close to Illumi, heard it. Her eyes widened. The man in front of her was once again looking through her. She didn't know the reason behind it. Aria, who knew about Illumi's past servants, always thought Illumi had seen the dead ones through her sometimes. But now she knows why. Illumi had layered Yullia over her.  
  


_I'm not special...  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦ _  
_

* * *

_  
AHHH... why did I say that?!  
  
_

Yullia was mentally beating herself. After getting into her room she knew she had to talk to Illumi. Not to clear it up, not to explain, not to see his reaction. But simply telling Illumi to forget about what she had said. She somehow layered the young Illumi on top of Illumi. She was intuitively talking to the young Illumi. She didn't want Illumi to think it was anything weird.  
  


She pushed the bedroom door open, her thoughts were completely blocking any noise around. She did not notice the noises the hot session was making inside the bedroom.  
  


"Nii-san, about earlier."  
  


...  
  


Yullia's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Illumi and Aria were completely naked on the bed. Illumi was on top of her, hovering over her. His elbow connected with the bedsheets next to Aria's head supporting his body and to give him a better position to thrust. Illumi's eyes were completely looking towards Yullia who just got into his room.  
  


"Excuse me!"  
  


.  
  


Bam.  
  


.  
  


With that she ran out. Her bangs covered her eyes as she ran through the hallway. A tear slowly rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to forget about what she just saw.  
  


"Get out."  
  


Illumi got off of Aria. After seeing Yullia he simply couldn't continue. He walked towards the bathroom.  
  


This time Aria didn't clean the room, she picked up the clothes around the bed and quickly got out.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi sat in his bathtub thinking about what just happened. He was completely zoned out. He did not feel Yullia's presents walking into his room. The noise of the door and Aria's no longer moans were the reason why he looked towards the door.  
  


_Yulli...  
  
_

He had no idea what Hisoka was referring to. But now he had noticed it. He noticed he had been layering Yullia on top of all the women he had been with. All the girls around him resembled Yullia. But, even if this was true. Even if he really loved her. This wouldn't change anything.  
  


_It will only get in the way.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia hugged herself on her bed. She thought about what she walked into.  
  


_What a bad timing.  
  
_

She mentally cursed herself. Never had she once walked into one of Illumi's steamy sessions. She avoided his bedroom at all times. She did not want to see anything related to that. But she did. She walked in on him. The younger Illumi image that Yullia was layering on top of Illumi was shattered. The sight made by the two was unknown to her. The lust on his face he had made towards satisfying himself was unknown to her. The man Yullia had saw was completely out of her memories. She had never seen that side of Illumi.  
  


_It's not him...  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

_  
  
_

"Yulli, Yulli come here."  
  


"Hmm?"  
  


"Here!"  
  


The younger Illumi stuck a small piece of flower into the younger Yullia's head.  
  


"It's pretty!"  
  


"Yes..."  
  


Yullia looked towards Illumi with a gentle big smile. Illumi's eyes went soft at the sight in front of him. He was solely looking at Yullia. The female in front of him that he treasures so much. She looked into Illumi's eyes. Her eyes sparked towards him.  
  


"Ne... Illu..."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi walked into Yullia's bedroom. Yullia was already fast asleep. Curled up in a ball.  
  


Looking at Yullia, he saw a younger Yullia. A young girl lying curled up into a ball. Her emotions completely drain from her. She stared at Illumi with emotionless eyes, cold, her soul was no longer there.  
  


_Yulli...  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Aria was walking through the hallway when she saw Illumi walk out of Yullia's door. Illumi was so focused that he didn't even notice Aria. Aria took a good look towards Illumi.  
  


He had just gently closed Yullia's front door. Illumi was still leaning against her door. He was thinking. Thinking about something serious. As if coming to a conclusion, he walked away.  
  


Aria walked towards Yullia's front door.  
  


_But, they are siblings.  
  
_

Aria knew. Aria had finally figured it out. Illumi had been looking through all the girls. He has always only been looking at Yullia. Aria, who didn't know about Yullia being adopted, had thought Illumi had loved his own sister. An forbidden love.  
  


Aria looked towards her own hair. The soft brown hair shiny in reflection to the dim lights. She had been told by other servants that she had nice hair like Yullia. Aria finally figured out why she was chosen. Aria had always thought Illumi only spared her because she was special. Because he had liked her. But she was wrong. It was only because she resembled Yullia.  
  


Aria grabbed her hair. Pulling on it. This hair was what saved her, what brought her here. What caused her to be caught up in between the siblings. The reason she was still alive.  
  


_I still have a chance.  
  
_

She figured it out. Right now she was still alive. Illumi had yet to notice his feelings. She was still being kept around. A thought was forming slowly in her mind. As long as she starts slowly becoming Yullia, she can survive. She can replace her in his heart. Their relationship is forbidden. But, hers wasn't.  
  


_I can replace her.  
  
_

Aria slowly went through her front door. She walked quietly down her living room towards her bedroom. Her nen fully concealed her. Her hand went for the door.  
  


Beep. Beep.  
  


Aria stopped. She waited.  
  


"Chrollo?"  
  


...  
  


"Cafe? Right now?"  
  


...  
  


"I'm at home."  
  


...  
  


"Ah. the one with an outdoor cafe."  
  


...  
  


"See you."  
  


Hearing Yullia move. Aria quietly and quickly left.  
  


She had almost moved on impulse to try and kill Yullia. That was stupid. Yullia would have woken up completely and attacked her. She had almost forgotten how strong Yullia was. Now, she thought of another plan. Yullia clearly knew this Chrollo guy on a personal level to be hanging out at a cafe. It could be Yullia's friend. Aria knew about the rule. No friends. This was especially strict on Yullia. She was always ordered by Illumi to make sure of that. She can get Illumi right now. This was the right time to strike.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
"Sorry, did you wait long?"  
  


She was now in front of Chrollo at the only outdoor cafe in the town near her family.  
  


Chrollo looked up and signalled for Yullia to sit. He had already ordered Yullia a cup of coffee. Yullia nodded at Chrollo before sitting down.  
  


"Nope. Not at all."  
  


This was an exchange they had done multiple times. Chrollo would always meet Yullia at a cafe when he's showing up unexpectedly. She would always apologize and ask the same question. He would always have the same reply. But, the atmosphere between them was no longer the same. The connection once tied simply was all over the place.  
  


"Chrollo, your nen."  
  


Chrollo had his nen sealed away. He had lost the battle against the chain user. But even without his nen. He was strong enough to defend himself. Currently he was heading off to the east. But before he did, he wanted to see Yullia. She never fully gave Chrollo an answer. She never fully rejected him. He wanted to know the groom.  
  


"Yah... Sorry I had to use Killua to come off just lightly."  
  


Yullia knew Chrollo had caught Killua and Gon again. But they were not harmed. Killua had caught her up on that story. She had told Killua she was hired by Chrollo. Killua told her about what Kurapika did.  
  


"It's okay. He wasn't harmed."  
  


That was true. Killua getting into a dangerous situation was on himself. He knew how to get through it. As long as he survived, he's growing. Yullia wanted him to live freely as he could. Not be boxed in by the family.  
  


They paused. None of them knew what to say next. Yullia held the warm mug towards her. She wanted to ask Chrollo if he was serious about what happened. She wanted to ask about Machi. She didn't know how to start it off.  
  


Chrollo was around the same case. Was he really this low of a guy to seek out towards an engaged woman? The fact that Yullia never told him who the groom was or how she felt about anything. Got him thinking. It grew into a slight hope that Yullia could still get out of the situation. Chrollo being the gentleman knew he had to start.  
  


"Yullia, I was serious about asking your family. I want you by my side."  
  


...  
  


"Do you even want to get married to your current fiance?"  
  


"I don't know..."  
  


"Is he even worth your feelings?"  
  


...  
  


"Who is he?"  
  


Yullia did not know how to reply to the questions Chrollo had thrown at her. She didn't even know the answer to those questions herself. She didn't expect Chrollo to come out straight forward.  
  


Chrollo waited. Waited for her answer. He wasn't as calm as he always was. With his nen disabled he felt hopeless. He wanted to know if this man could live up to Yullia. He wanted to know how strong this man was. Who it was to take Yullia off of the Zoldyck family.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"I believe it's me. Chrollo."  
  


Illumi pulled a nearby chair and sat down at their table. Aria had informed him about Yullia's meet up with Chrollo. He was just going to watch nearby without revealing himself but Chrollo was trying to take Yullia off his hands. He was trying to take Yullia out of his side. Out of his family. Out of his control. He had to step in. Chrollo without nen was no longer a threat.  
  


"Illumi?"  
  


Chrollo looked towards Illumi. Surprised to see him here. Yullia had rarely mentioned her family but he knew them all. Yullia's older brother was there. Interrupting their conversation. He knew about Illumi being a control freak.  
  


"Hot cocoa, Hot black coffee."  
  


The second Illumi sat down. He eyed Yullia's filled cup of hot black coffee. He thought Chrollo did not know Yullia at all. He had ordered Yullia's worst drink.  
  


"Here, Yulli."  
  


Illumi moved the Hot cocoa that was just placed by the waiter in front of her. Pushing her coffee away.  
  


_Hot cocoa.  
  
_

Yullia eyed the drink Illumi had just pushed in front of her. This wasn't the most important thing right now. Illumi had caught her meeting up with Chrollo. If it was a client, it's normal. But Illumi knew they were friends.  
  


"Aren't you her brother? How do you not know she only drinks black coffee."  
  


Illumi's eyebrows raised towards Yullia. He had never seen her drink black coffee. She had always thought it was too bitter for her taste. She had always preferred hot cocoa.  
  


He took out a needle and showed it, dangerous, to Chrollo. Chrollo was insulting his knowledge of Yullia. The one he had grown up with for more than 20 years. The one who he had always made sure was by his side.  
  


"Stop. Chrollo couldn't even use nen anymore. You're wasting your time. That's unlike you."  
  


Yullia spoke up. He couldn't just let her Illumi kill Chrollo. Their contract was still valid. Hearing Yullia. Illumi paused. That was true. He didn't like to waste his time on people who couldn't put up much of a challenge. He also chose his opponent wisely.  
  


"Ya. about that Yullia. I have to head east to neutralize this nen. I want you to come with me. Not just as a job request."  
  


Chrollo actually called Yullia out to inform her this. He wanted to know her feelings before he said that. But she never replied. This was his last chance.  
  


Illumi's hand turned into a fist, he was ready to attack. Only to be stopped by Yullia who covered his hand. She stood up.  
  


The rare new emotion hung on Yullia's face. One Chrollo had never seen before. Her eyes were soft. Her lips turned into a slight smile. She looked at Chrollo warmly.  
  


"I'm sorry. I don't see you that way."  
  


She bowed. After feeling Illumi relax. She walked. She did not want to catch anymore attention from the people around them. They were all interested in the trio. They were too breathtaking for them not to be interested. She needed to get out here. She didn't want to see Illumi's face this soon. His unfamiliar expressions flashed in her memories.  
  


Illumi got up himself ready to go. Chrollo was already rejected. He already seemed to have lost hope. Yullia told him straight away already. Before Illumi could go, Chrollo grabbed his hand.  
  


"Who is it."  
  


"I told you. Me"  
  


"Stop lying."  
  


"KYA!"  
  


The female around them couldn't help but scream at the situation. They had interrupted it as a triangle relationship. The two male were battling over the female that just left. They were in the center of attention. With that Chrollo lowered his hand and walked past Illumi.  
  


"Let's talk elsewhere."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"So who is it?"  
  


"Me."  
  


"Don't be ridiculous, you guys are siblings."  
  


Chrollo was not taking Illumi's bait. He had only simply thought his over controlling side was taking over Yullia. As far as he knew, they were siblings. There was no way they could ever get married.  
  


"She's not really Zoldyck by blood."  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


"Ah."  
  


Chrollo paused. This did make sense. He had always thought Yullia was just a rare female baby from the Zolydck family. But he never imagined her to be adopted. Yullia had never mentioned anything along the lines like that. But then again, he had never asked. Yullia's not the type to talk about herself like that. The Zoldyck never had once planned to let Yullia out of the family.  
  


Chrollo looked at Illumi closely. This was the first time he actually had a close look at Illumi. He had seen some members of the Zolydck family. But he had never seen Illumi before. He had requested Illumi through text. They had never met before. Illumi's hair was equally as long as Yullia. Smooth, black, shiny. His years of training showed all over his body. His muscles were toned. This was the brother Yullia had once discussed. The one person that Yullia would make different emotions when being talked about.  
  


"I see, say my farewell to Yullia."  
  


Chrollo walked. There was no reason to stay any longer. Once he knew Illumi and Yullia weren't related. He knew. He put all the pieces together. Illumi was the one in Yullia's eyes. He's the only one she's looking for.  
  


Pulling out his phone he messaged his last words to Yullia.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
  
The two were so busy on their jobs afterwards, they haven’t really encountered each other.

Illumi looked at the night view underneath him, he was heading home. The long missions have been distracting him.

  
Cough.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Cough.

Yullia coughed. She hasn’t been feeling well recently.  
  
  
“-an.”  
  
  
Yullia moved her head towards the sound. Her hand moved towards her head. She applied pressure on it. She was having a headache.   
  
  
Killua sat by Yullia’s bed.

“Killu?!”

Yullia was shocked. She did not expect Killua here. Inside the Zoldyck household.   
  
  
“Nee-chan.”

Killua had rushed back home when he last met Hisoka. He had introduced the idea of Yullia and Illumi being engaged. Hisoka had told him that Yullia was not her sister by blood.   
  
  
“What are you doing here?”

Yullia got up and patted Killua. 

“Is it true? That you're getting married to Aniki?”

  
.   
  


“I guess…”  
  
  
“Aniki’s forcing you in the family. He had always wanted to control you. To make you his. Now that you’re really not siblings. This was his way of getting to you. Let’s run nee-chan. I’m stronger now. I will definitely protect you.”   
  


He was sincere. He was sure he got stronger. Got stronger enough to protect her. 

  
“Do you not want me as your sister-in-law?”

“Nee-chan. You’re always my nee-chan. Nothing will change that!”   
  


Killua looked to the side. He was shy from what he just said. He really wanted Yullia to get out of here. Knowing she’s not a real Zoldyck, Killua only hoped she could leave as soon as she could. Killua didn’t want her trapped inside a family like that. But it’s not that Killua did not want Yullia as his sister. He loved Yullia. He wanted her to continue to be in his family. He didn’t want the bound between them to be cut. But he couldn’t let her suffer here.

  
…

“Killua. Thank you.”   
  


“Let’s go nee-chan.”

  
“You know that’s impossible. Once it’s decided, there’s no way out. Let’s hang out around the town today. Then after that, go back to Gon.”  
  


…

Yullia got up and grabbed Killua’s hand and they went out the door. 

Killua knew what his sister meant. Once it has been decided by his dad. No one in the family has a say. There was no way to revert it. He was powerless against his family. As much as he hated it. Deep down he thanked it. He wanted Yullia to be in the family. To have a connection with him somehow. 

_ I can still save Alluka.   
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“And then Gon... Gon just jumped!” 

Yullia and Killua were walking back to the house through the small town. Killua had been sharing his adventure with Gon. As much as Yullia was enjoying the story, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice the sadness in Killua’s eyes. 

“Heads!”

They watched a ball flying towards them. Yullia turned around and caught it with her hand. Rotating it, she brought it down to both her hands. A few of them came up to them.

“Are you guys hurt? Sorry, he put too much power to it.”

One of them checked on Yullia and Killua. The ball was already in Yullia’s hand. 

“Good catch by the way!” 

“Thanks.”

“Hey, do you guys want to join? We’re playing dodgeball.” 

“Yes!”

Yullia looked towards Killua. He had already replied. He wanted to play dodgeball. He had become more free to make his choices now. Being with Gon had made him feel normal. Yullia looked towards the group and walked towards them as well.   
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

Whoosh.   
  


Yullia dodged the ball that came for her. It flew past her at great speed. Killua behind her caught it. Controlling his strength, he threw the ball.   
  


The opponent caught it in their hands and threw it another towards them again.   
  


Yullia went ready to catch it. But, it bounced off someone on Yullia and Killua’s team and changed direction towards Killua. Killua turned, catching it with one hand he threw the ball towards the other team immediately. Knocking two of them out.   
  


“You guys are crazy!”  
  


They had just won again. Killua and Yullia’s team haven’t lost once. They all got towards the center. Killua and Yullia ready to leave.  
  


“Hey. Can we exchange numbers?” 

  
One of them suggested Killua and Yullia. His hand with his phone extended outwards towards Yullia hoping she would take it. 

  
“I’m sorry.”   
  


“Come on. I just want to be friends.”   
  


Yullia hesitated. She hasn’t talked to anyone outside of the family like this before. They were ordinary people, in their eyes Killua and Yullia were normal people. As normal as them. These past years of them killing, torturing, and training were all unseen by the guy in front of her. He wanted to be friends simply because he wanted to. But, she knew. She knew the rule. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh.. Okay. If you want, we will be here everyday. Come join us anytime!”

The guy smiled at Yullia and Killua before his face changed.   
  


…  
  


“AHH”

Everyone who was watching panicked. They tried to run. They had to get out of here. Before they even got moving. They had all fallen on the floor. With needles in them.    
  


Killua froze. Now was not the time for him to strike. 

Yullia froze. Illumi was already next to her. He brought his hand towards Yullia’s head and patted it. His face came closer to her on the side. His nen was dangerously wrapped around him. His bloodlust threw itself against Yullia.

  
“Did you not hear her say no?”

Illumi looked towards the guy who was asking Yullia. His face was completely unrecognized. His hands were reaching for help. His mouth was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t scream for help. 

The guy knew. The man standing in front of him was dangerous. As ordinary as he was. He felt the pressure Illumi was giving out. 

_ I’m goi…” _

His pain completely destroyed his thoughts. His brain shouted for help.    
  
…   
  
His heart stopped. The pain was too much for his body. He dropped his hand. His body is no longer struggling. He died. 

…

“Ahh… Guess you couldn’t reply.”

Illumi moved away from Yullia. He turned towards Killua.

“Killu. Long time no see. It should be around time for you to come home.”

…

“Come here. I won’t punish you if you come right now. I won’t kill your friend. I won’t fight you.”   
  


…  
  


“But. If you don’t. I will take it as a sign that you wish to be my enemy. I will kill you.”

Illumi threatened towards Killua. He had felt his presence while he was in town. Following it, he had watched Killua and Yullia with the group of people earlier. Now that Killua’s directly in front of him. It’s the perfect time to get him back home. To be trained into the perfect heir. Killua has been gone for too long. 

A sweat rolled down Killua’s forehead. Another one. And another one. He did not want to fight Illumi yet.

1

2

3

4

Sensing that Killua wasn’t moving. Illumi took his steps slowly towards him. Stopping in front of Killua, he reached out his hand for him to hold. 

.

Clap.

.

Yullia slapped Illumi’s hand away from Killua. She then grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him closer to her. 

“Nii-san, I believe Oto-san said to not interfere.” 

“Didn’t you interfere at Yorknew City.”

…

Yullia used her nen to isolate themself. She looked at Illumi. He knew. He knew about her helping Killua when he was captured by the spiders. He knew she interfered with his adventures. It was so long ago she didn’t even think he remembered.

…

She didn’t know what to say. No matter how strong Killua got, it is still her job to protect him. 

“You are only wasting your own nen.”

.

  
.

.

She didn’t reply, they simply battled with their eyes.    
  


Bzz. Bzz.

The pieces moved.

Bzz. Bzz.

It started to twist. 

Illumi’s eyes widened and ran towards Yullia. She was slowly losing control of her nen. 

“Yulli! Wake up! Stop your nen!”

She dropped down on the floor. Illumi ran and picked her up. The time around them was twisting. It was bending.   
  


“Yulli!”  
  


.  
  


A young Illumi appeared in the track dimension in images around them. He smiled towards the camera. 

.  
  


“Wake up!”  
  
.  
  


Another young Killua appeared. He was so small in Illumi’s hands. Kikyo was behind Illumi while playing with Killua’s hands.   
  


.  
  


“Yulli! STOP!”  
  


.  
  


The twisted dimension around them froze. Cracks formed. It broke and fell on the floor. Everything had resumed itself.   
  
“Yulli.”  
  


Killua looked in front of him. Yullia was no longer by his side. She was inside Illumi’s arm. Killua had never seen Illumi’s expression before. As he was being brought up, Illumi was already emotionless. A complete killing machine. Someone that he respected. Someone that Yullia respected. Yet, someone they both feared. Killua had always complained about Illumi’s emotionlessness to Yullia. He never saw his brother loving him. But Yullia had always been there for him. Been there to make sure Illumi was a brother in his eyes. She had always told him that Illumi used to be like Killua. Full of emotions. Killua used to always think this was Yullia’s way of making him have a connection towards the emotionless Illumi. He never imagined Illumi actually had them.  
  


But the sight in front of him told a different story. Illumi was holding Yullia intensely. Even though he had no idea what occurred. He knew something happened to Yullia for Illumi to be the way he was. His hair was all messed up. His face was tense. His eyes directly look at Yullia. Worried hung all over his face. Killua had never seen Illumi like this. This time he knew. He knew all the stories Yullia had told were real. Illumi had emotions. And he still does. He’s as human as Killua.   
  


He thought about all the times between Illumi and Yullia. Illumi was always trying to control Yullia. He always wanted her to follow his orders. Killua had always thought he was trying to take advantage of Yullia and her strength by using Killua. But, now he noticed. The times where Yullia gets super hurt are usually times where she didn’t follow Illumi’s orders. Times where her emotions get in front of her. He noticed how much Yullia had meant to Illumi. He had noticed Illumi’s twisted sibling love for him. Illumi wanted to control Killua because he didn’t want him to be killed. He wanted to protect him in his own way.   
  


_ It’s not me.  
  
_

Killua had always thought he was going to be the one protecting Yullia when the time comes. But now he knows. This shiny knight Yullia had been waiting for was not the help of Killua. But Illumi. Illumi was the only one that was always looking out for Yullia. Yullia was the only one making sure all the siblings never felt disconnected between Illumi. Yullia was always the only one that gets Illumi the most. Illumi was always the only one that knew Yullia’s limits. They both have been with each other their whole life. They know each other. They cared for each other silently in their own way.   
  


This time he was sure. The look in Illumi’s face. Him breaking his perfect assassin mask. Him doing so in the middle of nowhere. His panic towards Yullia.  
  


_ He loves her… _ _   
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

  
✦.✦

* * *

  
Bzz. Bzz.  
  
______

Received: $xxxxxxxxxx from Chrollo

Message: Thank you.  
_____  
  
He was thanking her. For answering him? For their long contract? For everything she’s done for him? But it didn’t matter anymore. Their contract officially ended, she was no longer needed by him.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I rejected him, Machi… I’m sorry, I have to go.”  
  
“I see.. Is it him?”  
  
…  
  
Yullia knew who Machi meant. She knew she was referring to their girl talk.   
  
“I don't know.”   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Machi looked at her phone. The call had already ended. She knew. Yullia never looked at Chrollo that way. Someone was already sitting on that spot. Machi’s feelings settled down. Right now. She’s the only one who could be there for Chrollo.   
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  
  
“Yulli wait.”

  
The two were in a nearby forest.  
  
.  
  
Drip. Drop.  
  
.  
  
“Nii-san, I still have a job to attend.”

  
Yullia did not stop. Her walking pace picked up. She did not want to see Illumi’s face. The face he had when he was on top of Aria. She didn’t want that to be hanging on his face. 

  
“Yulli. Stop before I use the needle.”  
  
  
With that Yullia stopped. If Illumi forced her powers out now, the job later was going to be more difficult. She did not want that to happen. Illumi caught up and walked in front of her. Turning around he faced her.  
  
.  
  
Drip. Drop.  
  
.  
  
Boom.  
  
.  
  
Drip. Drop.  
  
.  
  
The rain covered the silence between the two.   
  
  
Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  
  
“Nii-san, I really have to go…”  
  
.  
  
Boom.  
  
.  
  
Drip, Drop.  
  
.  
  
Yullia did not want to look up towards Illumi. She did not want to see his face. She looked down. Feeling the rain hitting against her. She waited. Her client was messaging her.   
  
“Yulli.”  
  
Illumi walked forward trying to get Yullia to look at him. She didn’t. Illumi reached toward. He grabbed her head and moved it towards him. Yullia’s eyes were forced on him.  
  
.  
  
Drip. Drop.  
  
.  
  
Boom.  
  
.  
  
Yullia's eyes widened. The lightning behind Illumi flashed her back.   
  
.  
  
Pitter-Patter

.  
  
Boom.

.  
  
She slowly lost consciousness. She fell backwards. Her eyes slowly closed at the sight in front of her. The young Illumi ran towards her.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
.  
  
Pitter-Patter  
  
.  
  
“AHH.”  
  
  
The young boy screamed. His stomach just got cut. He was bleeding.  
  
  
“REI!”  
  
  
Came a woman’s voice. The young Yullia was being dragged emotionlessly through the woods by her.  
  
  
“Kaa-san run! Take her and run!”  
  
  
The boy on the floor screamed while pointing to his mom to run with Yullia. To get away as far as she could from the Zolydck family. The woman following her dying son’s wish ran for it. Dragging the Yullia she ran.   
  
  
“Yulli…”  
  
  
The young Illumi jumped on top of Rei and stabbed him in the heart. He knew the boy he had just killed really well. Rei was Yullia’s first friend. He was one of the servant’s sons. The servant now has Yullia in her hand. The servant was trying to take Yullia out of the Zolydck family.  
  
Illumi dashed and sliced the servant’s head off.  
  


“Yulli. Yullia.”  
  
  


Illumi supported Yullia up. Trying to shake her awake.  
  


“Illu…?”  
  


.  
  
Pitter-Patter.  
  
.  
  
Boom.  
  
.  
  
Lightning strokes behind Illumi brightening their surroundings. Yullia's eyes wided. Through Illumi’s right. Rei and his mother laid. Died.   
  
.  
  
Pitter-Patter.  
  
.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Illumi caught her before she fell.  
  
  
He looked at the female in his arms. They were both soaked from the rain. He stared at her peaceful face.  
  
_  
Will I make it in time?_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

Aria watched. Aria waited for Illumi to get home. She waited to be there for Illumi when he came back. The minute he felt Illumi’s presence she ran through the hallway. To greet him. But, what she saw was unexpected.  
  
.  
  
Pitter-Patter.  
  
.  
  
Illumi walked. He walked gently and quietly through the rain towards the door. In his arm was Yullia. They were both soaked. Their long hair was wet. Yullia’s hair in Illumi’s arms was brushing heavily against his arm. Sticking to him ever so slightly from the rain. Illumi’s front hair fell gracefully on Yullia. Outlining her small frame. Making her appear like a princess. Illumi’s face was indifferent. He did no waver at Aria. He walked past her.   
  
  
“Illumi-sama.”  
  
  
Aria bowed. She had to. She then followed Illumi from behind in silence. Aria knew. Chrollo did not apply any damage. Illumi’s eyes were more firm than before. His focus is completely straight. Aria was not in his sight. She watched Illumi call other servants to take care of Yullia. She followed him back to his room.  
  
As he walked through his front door, Illumi took his shirt off of him. He didn’t like the feeling of his wet shirt sticking to his skin. He walked into his bedroom and looked towards Aria who was trailing behind him. He paused. He was wondering if he wanted to start a hot session. He didn’t. The urge wasn’t there. He was not in the mood to bond with the female in his room.   
  
Aria seeing Illumi’s disinterest in her had to say it. She had to tell him. She had to remind Illumi that Yullia was his sister. He had to bring him back to reality.  
  
  
“Illumi-sama, Yullia-sama’s your imouto.”  
  
  
Illumi looked at her. Stared into her eyes. Aria knew Yullia. She knew that Yullia’s his sister. Yet she stated it. She said it. It was as if she was warning Illumi. He examined her. The female in front of him is clearer than before. He saw Aria’s eyes, he looked at her face clearlier. Aria’s eyes were only on him. Looking at him alone. If he hadn't noticed the reason why Aria was here. He would have pounced on her. They would have bounded right there. But it was different. He no longer saw Yullia in Aria. Aria was no longer special. He had to get rid of her.   
  
  
He charged towards Aria, his hand enhanced. Aria did not have time to react. She felt her heart leaving her body. Reaching towards Illumi’s hand. She wanted it back. She wanted the beating heart he held in his hands. The one he just ripped out of her.   
  
Dong.  
  
She fell. Her body was no longer operating. She no longer had the ability to function. 

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“Hurry up we need to go”  
  
  
“They are going to know!”  
  
  
“Rei we finally got her. Now is the only chance.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia opened her eyes. She was already cleaned  
  
_  
What was that?_ _  
_ _  
_  
Cough.  
_  
_ _  
_ Yullia slowly got up. She thought back to the dream she just had. Everything around her was pitch black. Only the whispers can be heard. The conversation made by the whispers was unfamiliar. Something she did not remember.  
  
  
_Rei?  
_ _  
_ _  
_ .  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
Suddenly she jumped up as she remembered her job. Pulling out her phone she looked at the only notification she had. 

______

Illumi

I did your job.  
  
______  
  


After messaging Illumi back, she headed back to sleep.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
  
“Yulli, you feel better?”  
  
  


“Ya, it’s been awhile since it happened. I thought it went away..”

The young Illumi padded the young Yullia on the head.

“Illu… Will I disappear?”

“Don’t be silly.”

She smiled at Illumi. Her eyes sincerely looked into Illumi’s. There was no doubt in her eyes. She was only looking at Illumi. 

Then her mouth moved.

“Ne… Illu…”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
  
Bzzt. Bzzt

Illumi opened his eyes. He was laying on his bed half naked. His hair was still slightly wet. He had fallen asleep after his shower. Grabbing his phone off his night stand, he looked at the message he just received.  
  
______

Yullia-

Thanks.

_____  
  


_Yulli…_

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
  
The two were so busy on their jobs afterwards, they haven’t really encountered each other.

Illumi looked at the night view underneath him, he was heading home. The long missions have been distracting him.

  
Cough.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Cough.

Yullia coughed. She hasn’t been feeling well recently.  
  
  
“-an.”  
  
  
Yullia moved her head towards the sound. Her hand moved towards her head. She applied pressure on it. She was having a headache.  
  
  
Killua sat by Yullia’s bed.

“Killu?!”

Yullia was shocked. She did not expect Killua here. Inside the Zoldyck household.  
  
  
“Nee-chan.”

Killua had rushed back home when he last met Hisoka. He had introduced the idea of Yullia and Illumi being engaged. Hisoka had told him that Yullia was not her sister by blood.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?”

Yullia got up and patted Killua. 

“Is it true? That you're getting married to Aniki?”

  
.   
  


“I guess…”  
  
  
“Aniki’s forcing you in the family. He had always wanted to control you. To make you his. Now that you’re really not siblings. This was his way of getting to you. Let’s run nee-chan. I’m stronger now. I will definitely protect you.”   
  


He was sincere. He was sure he got stronger. Got stronger enough to protect her. 

  
“Do you not want me as your sister-in-law?”

“Nee-chan. You’re always my nee-chan. Nothing will change that!”   
  


Killua looked to the side. He was shy from what he just said. He really wanted Yullia to get out of here. Knowing she’s not a real Zoldyck, Killua only hoped she could leave as soon as she could. Killua didn’t want her trapped inside a family like that. But it’s not that Killua did not want Yullia as his sister. He loved Yullia. He wanted her to continue to be in his family. He didn’t want the bound between them to be cut. But he couldn’t let her suffer here.

  
…

“Killua. Thank you.”   
  


“Let’s go nee-chan.”

  
“You know that’s impossible. Once it’s decided, there’s no way out. Let’s hang out around the town today. Then after that, go back to Gon.”  
  


…

Yullia got up and grabbed Killua’s hand and they went out the door. 

Killua knew what his sister meant. Once it has been decided by his dad. No one in the family has a say. There was no way to revert it. He was powerless against his family. As much as he hated it. Deep down he thanked it. He wanted Yullia to be in the family. To have a connection with him somehow. 

_ I can still save Alluka.   
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“And then Gon... Gon just jumped!” 

Yullia and Killua were walking back to the house through the small town. Killua had been sharing his adventure with Gon. As much as Yullia was enjoying the story, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice the sadness in Killua’s eyes. 

“Heads!”

They watched a ball flying towards them. Yullia turned around and caught it with her hand. Rotating it, she brought it down to both her hands. A few of them came up to them.

“Are you guys hurt? Sorry, he put too much power to it.”

One of them checked on Yullia and Killua. The ball was already in Yullia’s hand. 

“Good catch by the way!” 

“Thanks.”

“Hey, do you guys want to join? We’re playing dodgeball.” 

“Yes!”

Yullia looked towards Killua. He had already replied. He wanted to play dodgeball. He had become more free to make his choices now. Being with Gon had made him feel normal. Yullia looked towards the group and walked towards them as well.   
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

Whoosh.   
  


Yullia dodged the ball that came for her. It flew past her at great speed. Killua behind her caught it. Controlling his strength, he threw the ball.   
  


The opponent caught it in their hands and threw it another towards them again.  
  


Yullia went ready to catch it. But, it bounced off someone on Yullia and Killua’s team and changed direction towards Killua. Killua turned, catching it with one hand he threw the ball towards the other team immediately. Knocking two of them out.   
  


“You guys are crazy!”  
  


They had just won again. Killua and Yullia’s team haven’t lost once. They all got towards the center. Killua and Yullia ready to leave.  
  


“Hey. Can we exchange numbers?” 

  
One of them suggested Killua and Yullia. His hand with his phone extended outwards towards Yullia hoping she would take it. 

  
“I’m sorry.”   
  


“Come on. I just want to be friends.”   
  


Yullia hesitated. She hasn’t talked to anyone outside of the family like this before. They were ordinary people, in their eyes Killua and Yullia were normal people. As normal as them. These past years of them killing, torturing, and training were all unseen by the guy in front of her. He wanted to be friends simply because he wanted to. But, she knew. She knew the rule. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh.. Okay. If you want, we will be here everyday. Come join us anytime!”

The guy smiled at Yullia and Killua before his face changed.   
  


…  
  


“AHH”

Everyone who was watching panicked. They tried to run. They had to get out of here. Before they even got moving. They had all fallen on the floor. With needles in them.    
  


Killua froze. Now was not the time for him to strike. 

Yullia froze. Illumi was already next to her. He brought his hand towards Yullia’s head and patted it. His face came closer to her on the side. His nen was dangerously wrapped around him. His bloodlust threw itself against Yullia.

  
“Did you not hear her say no?”

Illumi looked towards the guy who was asking Yullia. His face was completely unrecognized. His hands were reaching for help. His mouth was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t scream for help. 

The guy knew. The man standing in front of him was dangerous. As ordinary as he was. He felt the pressure Illumi was giving out. 

_ I’m goi…” _

His pain completely destroyed his thoughts. His brain shouted for help.    
  
…   
  
His heart stopped. The pain was too much for his body. He dropped his hand. His body is no longer struggling. He died. 

…

“Ahh… Guess you couldn’t reply.”

Illumi moved away from Yullia. He turned towards Killua.

“Killu. Long time no see. It should be around time for you to come home.”

…

“Come here. I won’t punish you if you come right now. I won’t kill your friend. I won’t fight you.”   
  


…  
  


“But. If you don’t. I will take it as a sign that you wish to be my enemy. I will kill you.”

Illumi threatened towards Killua. He had felt his presence while he was in town. Following it, he had watched Killua and Yullia with the group of people earlier. Now that Killua’s directly in front of him. It’s the perfect time to get him back home. To be trained into the perfect heir. Killua has been gone for too long. 

A sweat rolled down Killua’s forehead. Another one. And another one. He did not want to fight Illumi yet.

1

2

3

4

Sensing that Killua wasn’t moving. Illumi took his steps slowly towards him. Stopping in front of Killua, he reached out his hand for him to hold. 

.

Clap.

.

Yullia slapped Illumi’s hand away from Killua. She then grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him closer to her. 

“Nii-san, I believe Oto-san said to not interfere.” 

“Didn’t you interfere at Yorknew City.”

…

Yullia used her nen to isolate themself. She looked at Illumi. He knew. He knew about her helping Killua when he was captured by the spiders. He knew she interfered with his adventures. It was so long ago she didn’t even think he remembered.

…

She didn’t know what to say. No matter how strong Killua got, it is still her job to protect him. 

“You are only wasting your own nen.”

.

  
.

.

She didn’t reply, they simply battled with their eyes.    
  


Bzz. Bzz.

The pieces moved.

Bzz. Bzz.

It started to twist. 

Illumi’s eyes widened and ran towards Yullia. She was slowly losing control of her nen. 

“Yulli! Wake up! Stop your nen!”

She dropped down on the floor. Illumi ran and picked her up. The time around them was twisting. It was bending.   
  


“Yulli!”  
  


.  
  


A young Illumi appeared in the track dimension in images around them. He smiled towards the camera. 

.  
  


“Wake up!”  
  
.  
  


Another young Killua appeared. He was so small in Illumi’s hands. Kikyo was behind Illumi while playing with Killua’s hands.   
  


.  
  


“Yulli! STOP!”  
  


.  
  


The twisted dimension around them froze. Cracks formed. It broke and fell on the floor. Everything had resumed itself.   
  
“Yulli.”  
  


Killua looked in front of him. Yullia was no longer by his side. She was inside Illumi’s arm. Killua had never seen Illumi’s expression before. As he was being brought up, Illumi was already emotionless. A complete killing machine. Someone that he respected. Someone that Yullia respected. Yet, someone they both feared. Killua had always complained about Illumi’s emotionlessness to Yullia. He never saw his brother loving him. But Yullia had always been there for him. Been there to make sure Illumi was a brother in his eyes. She had always told him that Illumi used to be like Killua. Full of emotions. Killua used to always think this was Yullia’s way of making him have a connection towards the emotionless Illumi. He never imagined Illumi actually had them.  
  


But the sight in front of him told a different story. Illumi was holding Yullia intensely. Even though he had no idea what occurred. He knew something happened to Yullia for Illumi to be the way he was. His hair was all messed up. His face was tense. His eyes directly look at Yullia. Worried hung all over his face. Killua had never seen Illumi like this. This time he knew. He knew all the stories Yullia had told were real. Illumi had emotions. And he still does. He’s as human as Killua.   
  


He thought about all the times between Illumi and Yullia. Illumi was always trying to control Yullia. He always wanted her to follow his orders. Killua had always thought he was trying to take advantage of Yullia and her strength by using Killua. But, now he noticed. The times where Yullia gets super hurt are usually times where she didn’t follow Illumi’s orders. Times where her emotions get in front of her. He noticed how much Yullia had meant to Illumi. He had noticed Illumi’s twisted sibling love for him. Illumi wanted to control Killua because he didn’t want him to be killed. He wanted to protect him in his own way.   
  


_ It’s not me.  
  
_

Killua had always thought he was going to be the one protecting Yullia when the time comes. But now he knows. This shiny knight Yullia had been waiting for was not the help of Killua. But Illumi. Illumi was the only one that was always looking out for Yullia. Yullia was the only one making sure all the siblings never felt disconnected between Illumi. Yullia was always the only one that gets Illumi the most. Illumi was always the only one that knew Yullia’s limits. They both have been with each other their whole life. They know each other. They cared for each other silently in their own way.   
  


This time he was sure. The look in Illumi’s face. Him breaking his perfect assassin mask. Him doing so in the middle of nowhere. His panic towards Yullia.  
  


_ He loves her… _ _  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
  
The two were so busy on their jobs afterwards, they haven’t really encountered each other.

Illumi looked at the night view underneath him, he was heading home. The long missions have been distracting him.

  
Cough.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Cough.

Yullia coughed. She hasn’t been feeling well recently.  
  
  
“-an.”  
  
  
Yullia moved her head towards the sound. Her hand moved towards her head. She applied pressure on it. She was having a headache.  
  
  
Killua sat by Yullia’s bed.

“Killu?!”

Yullia was shocked. She did not expect Killua here. Inside the Zoldyck household.  
  
  
“Nee-chan.”

Killua had rushed back home when he last met Hisoka. He had introduced the idea of Yullia and Illumi being engaged. Hisoka had told him that Yullia was not her sister by blood.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?”

Yullia got up and patted Killua. 

“Is it true? That you're getting married to Aniki?”

  
.  
  


“I guess…”  
  
  
“Aniki’s forcing you in the family. He had always wanted to control you. To make you his. Now that you’re really not siblings. This was his way of getting to you. Let’s run nee-chan. I’m stronger now. I will definitely protect you.”  
  


He was sincere. He was sure he got stronger. Got stronger enough to protect her. 

  
“Do you not want me as your sister-in-law?”

“Nee-chan. You’re always my nee-chan. Nothing will change that!”  
  


Killua looked to the side. He was shy from what he just said. He really wanted Yullia to get out of here. Knowing she’s not a real Zoldyck, Killua only hoped she could leave as soon as she could. Killua didn’t want her trapped inside a family like that. But it’s not that Killua did not want Yullia as his sister. He loved Yullia. He wanted her to continue to be in his family. He didn’t want the bound between them to be cut. But he couldn’t let her suffer here.

  
…

“Killua. Thank you.”  
  


“Let’s go nee-chan.”

  
“You know that’s impossible. Once it’s decided, there’s no way out. Let’s hang out around the town today. Then after that, go back to Gon.”  
  


…

Yullia got up and grabbed Killua’s hand and they went out the door. 

Killua knew what his sister meant. Once it has been decided by his dad. No one in the family has a say. There was no way to revert it. He was powerless against his family. As much as he hated it. Deep down he thanked it. He wanted Yullia to be in the family. To have a connection with him somehow. 

_I can still save Alluka.  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“And then Gon... Gon just jumped!” 

Yullia and Killua were walking back to the house through the small town. Killua had been sharing his adventure with Gon. As much as Yullia was enjoying the story, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice the sadness in Killua’s eyes. 

“Heads!”

They watched a ball flying towards them. Yullia turned around and caught it with her hand. Rotating it, she brought it down to both her hands. A few of them came up to them.

“Are you guys hurt? Sorry, he put too much power to it.”

One of them checked on Yullia and Killua. The ball was already in Yullia’s hand. 

“Good catch by the way!” 

“Thanks.”

“Hey, do you guys want to join? We’re playing dodgeball.” 

“Yes!”

Yullia looked towards Killua. He had already replied. He wanted to play dodgeball. He had become more free to make his choices now. Being with Gon had made him feel normal. Yullia looked towards the group and walked towards them as well.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

Whoosh.   
  


Yullia dodged the ball that came for her. It flew past her at great speed. Killua behind her caught it. Controlling his strength, he threw the ball.   
  


The opponent caught it in their hands and threw it another towards them again.  
  


Yullia went ready to catch it. But, it bounced off someone on Yullia and Killua’s team and changed direction towards Killua. Killua turned, catching it with one hand he threw the ball towards the other team immediately. Knocking two of them out.   
  


“You guys are crazy!”  
  


They had just won again. Killua and Yullia’s team haven’t lost once. They all got towards the center. Killua and Yullia ready to leave.  
  


“Hey. Can we exchange numbers?” 

  
One of them suggested Killua and Yullia. His hand with his phone extended outwards towards Yullia hoping she would take it. 

  
“I’m sorry.”  
  


“Come on. I just want to be friends.”  
  


Yullia hesitated. She hasn’t talked to anyone outside of the family like this before. They were ordinary people, in their eyes Killua and Yullia were normal people. As normal as them. These past years of them killing, torturing, and training were all unseen by the guy in front of her. He wanted to be friends simply because he wanted to. But, she knew. She knew the rule. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh.. Okay. If you want, we will be here everyday. Come join us anytime!”

The guy smiled at Yullia and Killua before his face changed.   
  


…  
  


“AHH”

Everyone who was watching panicked. They tried to run. They had to get out of here. Before they even got moving. They had all fallen on the floor. With needles in them.  
  


Killua froze. Now was not the time for him to strike. 

Yullia froze. Illumi was already next to her. He brought his hand towards Yullia’s head and patted it. His face came closer to her on the side. His nen was dangerously wrapped around him. His bloodlust threw itself against Yullia.

  
“Did you not hear her say no?”

Illumi looked towards the guy who was asking Yullia. His face was completely unrecognized. His hands were reaching for help. His mouth was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t scream for help. 

The guy knew. The man standing in front of him was dangerous. As ordinary as he was. He felt the pressure Illumi was giving out. 

_I’m goi…”_

His pain completely destroyed his thoughts. His brain shouted for help.  
  
…  
  
His heart stopped. The pain was too much for his body. He dropped his hand. His body is no longer struggling. He died. 

…

“Ahh… Guess you couldn’t reply.”

Illumi moved away from Yullia. He turned towards Killua.

“Killu. Long time no see. It should be around time for you to come home.”

…

“Come here. I won’t punish you if you come right now. I won’t kill your friend. I won’t fight you.”   
  


…  
  


“But. If you don’t. I will take it as a sign that you wish to be my enemy. I will kill you.”

Illumi threatened towards Killua. He had felt his presence while he was in town. Following it, he had watched Killua and Yullia with the group of people earlier. Now that Killua’s directly in front of him. It’s the perfect time to get him back home. To be trained into the perfect heir. Killua has been gone for too long. 

A sweat rolled down Killua’s forehead. Another one. And another one. He did not want to fight Illumi yet.

1

2

3

4

Sensing that Killua wasn’t moving. Illumi took his steps slowly towards him. Stopping in front of Killua, he reached out his hand for him to hold. 

.

Clap.

.

Yullia slapped Illumi’s hand away from Killua. She then grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him closer to her. 

“Nii-san, I believe Oto-san said to not interfere.” 

“Didn’t you interfere at Yorknew City.”

…

Yullia used her nen to isolate themself. She looked at Illumi. He knew. He knew about her helping Killua when he was captured by the spiders. He knew she interfered with his adventures. It was so long ago she didn’t even think he remembered.

…

She didn’t know what to say. No matter how strong Killua got, it is still her job to protect him. 

“You are only wasting your own nen.”

.

  
.

.

She didn’t reply, they simply battled with their eyes.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.

The pieces moved.

Bzz. Bzz.

It started to twist. 

Illumi’s eyes widened and ran towards Yullia. She was slowly losing control of her nen. 

“Yulli! Wake up! Stop your nen!”

She dropped down on the floor. Illumi ran and picked her up. The time around them was twisting. It was bending.   
  


“Yulli!”  
  


.  
  


A young Illumi appeared in the track dimension in images around them. He smiled towards the camera. 

.  
  


“Wake up!”  
  
.  
  


Another young Killua appeared. He was so small in Illumi’s hands. Kikyo was behind Illumi while playing with Killua’s hands.   
  


.  
  


“Yulli! STOP!”  
  


.  
  


The twisted dimension around them froze. Cracks formed. It broke and fell on the floor. Everything had resumed itself.   
  
“Yulli.”  
  


Killua looked in front of him. Yullia was no longer by his side. She was inside Illumi’s arm. Killua had never seen Illumi’s expression before. As he was being brought up, Illumi was already emotionless. A complete killing machine. Someone that he respected. Someone that Yullia respected. Yet, someone they both feared. Killua had always complained about Illumi’s emotionlessness to Yullia. He never saw his brother loving him. But Yullia had always been there for him. Been there to make sure Illumi was a brother in his eyes. She had always told him that Illumi used to be like Killua. Full of emotions. Killua used to always think this was Yullia’s way of making him have a connection towards the emotionless Illumi. He never imagined Illumi actually had them.  
  


But the sight in front of him told a different story. Illumi was holding Yullia intensely. Even though he had no idea what occurred. He knew something happened to Yullia for Illumi to be the way he was. His hair was all messed up. His face was tense. His eyes directly look at Yullia. Worried hung all over his face. Killua had never seen Illumi like this. This time he knew. He knew all the stories Yullia had told were real. Illumi had emotions. And he still does. He’s as human as Killua.   
  


He thought about all the times between Illumi and Yullia. Illumi was always trying to control Yullia. He always wanted her to follow his orders. Killua had always thought he was trying to take advantage of Yullia and her strength by using Killua. But, now he noticed. The times where Yullia gets super hurt are usually times where she didn’t follow Illumi’s orders. Times where her emotions get in front of her. He noticed how much Yullia had meant to Illumi. He had noticed Illumi’s twisted sibling love for him. Illumi wanted to control Killua because he didn’t want him to be killed. He wanted to protect him in his own way.   
  


_It’s not me.  
  
_

Killua had always thought he was going to be the one protecting Yullia when the time comes. But now he knows. This shiny knight Yullia had been waiting for was not the help of Killua. But Illumi. Illumi was the only one that was always looking out for Yullia. Yullia was the only one making sure all the siblings never felt disconnected between Illumi. Yullia was always the only one that gets Illumi the most. Illumi was always the only one that knew Yullia’s limits. They both have been with each other their whole life. They know each other. They cared for each other silently in their own way.   
  


This time he was sure. The look in Illumi’s face. Him breaking his perfect assassin mask. Him doing so in the middle of nowhere. His panic towards Yullia.  
  


_He loves her…_ _  
  
_

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Yullia shot up feeling the different environment she was in. She was not in her room. Looking towards her right. Illumi was there. Sitting by the window.   
  


“Illu…?”  
  


The fact that she got up too fast causes blood to instantly rush to her head making her vision blurry. The figure looking at her with gentle eyes was suddenly the younger Illumi. She unconsciously called out towards him. Hopping he was going to stay longer.  
  


“Yulli?”  
  


Illumi looked up from his book and looked towards Yullia. Her bangs were down. His attention was on her. She called him. His name.  
  


…  
  


“Did you do it on this.”  
  


…  
  


Yullia gripped on the sheets on top of her. She was in Illumi’s bedroom. Sleeping on Illumi’s bed. The place he uses for all his intercourses.   
  


…  
  


“No.”  
  
…  
  
  
Yullia paused. She did not sense him lying. She breathed in. The air only smelled like Illumi. It was as if Aria had never been here.   
  


“Where’s your personal servant?”  
  


She wanted to ask. Yullia wanted to know. She wanted to know where Aria was. Where his sex toy was.   
  


“Ah. She’s gone.”  
  


Illumi simply replied. He had simply dispensed her. There was no need to beat around the bushes with Yullia.   
  


…  
  


Yullia knew this was true. He was not lying. There was no point of him lying to Yullia about that. The complete presence of Aria gone was screaming the truth. He got rid of her. She didn’t know why. She didn’t know why but. A heavy feeling inside her lifted off. Her shoulders relaxed.   
  


…  
  


“Want something to drink?”  
  


“Hot Coffee. Black.”  
  


Yullia told Illumi firmly. Illumi had just got up towards the living room. She wanted to make sure this time that Illumi knew she no longer drank hot cocoa. She was no longer a kid following around Illumi. She has grown strong enough to drink black coffee. She wanted to catch up and be lined right next to him.   
  


.  
  


“Come.”  
  
.  
  


She walked towards the living room. Two mugs on the table. Facing opposite of each other. She walked towards the empty seat in front of Illumi and sat down. Her eyes never left Illumi. She was checking if there was any reaction to what she had just requested. Illumi picked up his mug and drank his coffee while looking into Yullia’s eyes. Yullia, feeling challenged, brought the mug towards her lips. Her eyes never once left Illumi’s. She took a sip  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.

_Hot cocoa.  
  
_

She paused. Putting the drink down she recalled the taste. The same taste of hot cocoa. The same taste as her memories. Nothing had changed about it. It was the same as the other day. She didn’t know anymore. Illumi had still made her hot cocoa even with her request for coffee. He ignored her. Her fist clenched. A thought grew inside her. Illumi was underestimating her. He was looking down at her. He did not think Yullia had grown.  
  
  
“Was it not the same?”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
“It is.”  
  


“Then why are you drinking coffee.”  
  


Illumi had always thought the reason for Yullia to no longer desire hot cocoa was because the taste was no longer there. He no longer makes the same hot cocoa as he used to. But this was wrong. It wasn’t because of that. He wanted to know. Wanted to know what made the female in front of him that hate bitterness switch to coffee. Switch to something she avoided.  
  


“Nii-san. I am no longer a child.”  
  


Yullia’s words were firm. Straight towards him. She wanted to make sure he knew she had become stronger. She changed. She had thought Illumi was still looking at her as a fragile girl. She wanted to make sure he knew. To make sure he knew that she was no longer a child.  
  


“Just drink.”  
  


Illumi analyzed her answer while Yullia brought the mug in for another slip. Illumi knew. He knew Yullia was forcing herself. Forcing herself to drink coffee. The relaxed face she makes when she's drinking hot cocoa was never there when she was drinking coffee.   
  
.

  
Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  
.  
  
Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  
.  
  
Both their phones vibrated, getting their attention off of each other and they looked towards their phone. They had received a message from the Hunter Association.   
  
There was an election for the next Hunter Association chairman.   
  
.  
  
Bzzt. Bzzt.  
  
.  
  
Illumi’s phone vibrated again. Seeing the message he got up.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
He was saying it towards Yullia. Yullia wasn’t sure when Illumi had just stood up. They were not required to attend an election. It didn’t matter to the Zolydck family who was next in line. But she still got up. Got up to Illumi’s request. She watched. Watch the man in front of her change into someone else. Illumi stuck his needles in him. His face changed. Changed into someone completely different.   
  
“It’s Gittarackur.”  
  
His voice was still the same. Informing Yullia about his fake identity. This was the face that passed the Hunter Exam. Yullia nodded. Acknowledging it.   
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Click. Crack.

  
The room turned towards the door. Mainly due to the pressure the two that walked in had brought. Yullia was wearing a black cloth over her while following behind the disguised Illumi. They both walked down and stopped at Hisoka’s row. 

  
“Yo. Didn’t know you already had the Hunter License. Koneko-chan.” 

  
\--- - - - - - ---

\---Yullia - Illumi - Hisoka- - - ---

\--- - - - - - ---

  
Seeing that they were acquaintances they crowd turned forward. Afterall, birds of a feather flock together. 

  
Crack. Crack.

  
Illumi turned his head slightly. Eying Hisoka. He did not like the nickname that came out of his mouth. Hisoka getting the message only grinned. He didn’t typically like the disguises he was in. But he was here. The Zodiacs and the higher bounty hunters were here. Being from the Zolydck family wasn’t actually going to protect them in this case. It was two against everyone in the room. They had to mask themselves. 

“Gon’s down. He’s dying. Killua’s looking for Alluka.”

Hisoka had met Killua and Gon after what happened with the Chimera Ants. The two in front of him knew that Gon and Killua tagged along to Chimera Ants. Killua keeps Yullia updated and Yullia updates that to Illumi. But this was the first time Yullia heard about Gon’s state. Killua had mentioned Gon was in the hospital but that was it. 

_Was that why Killua came home?_

Yullia’s eyes widened. There was no way Illumi was going to allow Killua to bring Alluka out of the family. With the wrong use of Alluka’s powers. There’s a slight chance the whole Zoldyck family would be erased. But Yullia knew Alluka wasn’t as dangerous as everyone thought. Only Killua and her knew about that. But they never said Alluka's nen logic. They didn’t want the family to abuse Alluka. As far as she was concerned the family would never see Alluka as one of them. 

Illumi didn’t reply to Hisoka. He stopped to think. Killua did not come home to only get Yullia. He used Yullia as a front for him to see the situation with Alluka.

Bzzt. Bzzt. 

Crack. Crack.

Illumi pulled out his phone. It was a job request. 

Crack. Crack.

He got up and left.

Without Illumi’s signal, Yullia stayed. She was free to do whatever she wants currently. Knowing about Killua and Alluka she knew she had to do something before Illumi acted upon it. Killua’s judgement was right. If Gon was really dying, Alluka’s nen would be the only thing that can help him. She needed to get Alluka to Gon.

.

.

.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Hisoka’s phone vibrated. Looking at the message he just got, he stood up. He signalled Yullia to follow him. And walked out the room. The room stopped. They were all extremely aware of Hisoka. With his movement, they all were looking towards him. They watch him signal the fragile figure. They were all waiting for the figure’s action. The outline of a fragile female girl was deceiving them. Her nen was completely concealed, the pressure of Hisoka and Illumi was no longer there. She seemed completely harmless towards the crowd. 

Sensing the attention on her. Yullia stood up. She was ready to leave. Turning away from the crowd, she was walking towards the door. But she was stopped. A hand grabbed her. 

A hunter from the crowd stopped her. He wanted to help the female in front of them. She did not seem to fit in with Hisoka and Gittarackur. He thought she was being forced. He didn’t want the fragile female to just walk into her own death. 

Yullia stopped. She turned away towards the hunter. But she didn’t look up. She didn’t want her identity to be revealed right now. Rumors may spread that the Zolydck family was getting involved with the Hunter Association. Illumi had warned her. She waited for the man to talk. To explain why she was stopped by him.

“You don’t have to go, We can protect you.”

He started off. He was voicing the opinion of the crowd. The Zodiacs were quiet in the front. They weren’t heartless, they also didn’t want the fragile figure to walk into her own death. 

Clap.

Yullia slid out of the hunter’s grip and slapped his hand away. Turning away she quickly went towards the door. 

_You can’t protect me._

.

.

.

Bam.

With the sound of the door closing. The room resumed. All sighed at the one that walked out. The one that walked towards her own death. No one noticed who she was. 

Ging in the crowd stared at the door. He lightly saw the long white hair while she turned. Eying his fellow comrade he looked for their reaction. It seemed that none of them noticed. None of them noticed that the figure was Zolydck’s princess. Someone they did not need to worry about.   
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

“Okaa-san.”  
  
…  
  
“Yes.”  
  
…  
  
“I see…”  
  
…  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Yullia took off the cloth she was wearing after putting her phone away. She looked towards the building in front of her. She was somewhere nearby where she had just walked out. The hunter delayed her time for too long. She lost Hisoka. She was currently standing on a nearby roof. Tall enough to be unnoticed by the crowd under her. She closed her eyes. 

  
Right now she needed to find Hisoka. She focused her nen and scanned around her for Hisoka’s nen. She couldn’t find him close. Continuing to extend her radius of search she almost missed the nen that suddenly appeared behind her. 

  
Turning around she enhanced her hand and went straight for the new aura’s heart. The figure moved his hand under Yullia’s and changed her course away from him. 

  
Yullia stopped. She lowered her hand and looked at the figure’s face. Ging was standing there. 

  
“I thought I was going to die.”

  
Ging joked towards the female in front of him. He knew Yullia. He was a proctor during her Hunter Exam. Although she concealed herself through the whole test, Ging knew who she was. 

  
“Ging.”

  
Yullia looked up at the man in front of her. She knew him too. She knew Ging noticed her at the Hunter Exam but he never reacted. Ging did not want to interfere with the Zolydck’s business. They had shared a few words before. Gon had mentioned about Ging to her but she never told Gon where Ging was. She did not want to interfere with their family business. She knew Ging wouldn’t want her to tell his son. But this time, she had to say something.

  
“Gon’s dying.”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
She waited for his reaction. Ging did not flinch to this. He knew about it. She watched a calm man in front of her. Ging already knows about this yet he’s not interfering. He wanted his son to get out of this situation alone. He believes in him. Nothing she says will change his mind. She was just there to inform him, that’s all. If he already knew, there was no reason for her to continue wasting her time with Ging. She had to find Hisoka. Turning around she jumped down. 

  
“Thank you.”

  
Ging’s mumbled tone was carried through the wind towards her ears. He appreciated that Yullia shared this information. 

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

“Hisoka.”

  
Yullia sat down beside Hisoka at the bar. Hisoka was already sipping on his drink. She later found him at the airship station boarding an airship. Without questing she followed him. 

  
“Hot coffee. Black”

  
Hisoka raised an eyebrow at Yullia. She was ordering coffee at a bar. The waiter stopped. He eyed Hisoka a bit wondering if the female he was with was serious. 

  
“Bourbons. On the rocks.”

  
The waiter getting his order bowed to him. Yullia raised her eyebrow towards Hisoka wondering what kind of staunt he’s trying to pull. They both started at each other for a while before the waiter came with the drink.

  
“Drinking coffee at a bar? Is alcohol too much for you?”

  
Hisoka taunted Yullia. He had never seen Yullia drink before. This was quite interesting. 

  
Yullia looked towards the alcohol in her cup. It’s not that she didn’t drink. She never liked the taste. She couldn’t get used to the bitter taste. She wasn’t that much of a big drinker. The Zolydck family never forced themself to have complete torrance towards alcohol. It was something they wanted to keep in their life for entertainment. Yullia clearly could drink the cup in front of her without a problem but she didn’t want her mouth tasting bitter. The bitterness that was different from coffee. 

  
“No. We have tolerance towards it too.”

  
Hearing that from Yullia. Hisoka eyed her telling her to drink. Yullia brought the cup towards her mouth and finished it. She was pretty thirsty to begin with. That amount should be fine. 

  
Seeing Yullia quickly chuck down the bourbon, he was interested. The drink was eighty percent alcohol. Signalling the waiter for another one. He watched as another one was placed in front of Yullia. 

  
Yullia looked towards Hisoka. The man was challenging her. She picked up the drink and glady drinked it all. She wasn’t going to back down.

  
1

  
2

  
By the time the next bourbon on the rocks got placed in front of Yullia. She had already had 4 cups of pure alcohol. Yullia never had to drink this much on her job. It was just for show. She was slowly getting tipsy. 

  
3

  
She chugged the next one. Since she had never drank this much she didn’t notice. She didn’t notice the alcohol trap. She was already drinking more than she could handle, but her body did not register that yet. 

  
4

  
The next one was placed in front of Yullia again. Hisoka was actually enjoying this. As much as he knew that she was never going to be his. He still has fun teasing her. She was exactly his taste. 

  
The glass cup was suddenly moved away from Yullia. Hisoka looked at the figure that just sat next to Yullia. 

  
“How much did you make her drink.”

  
Illumi looked at Hisoka. He had finished his job in time to board the airship but he still had a lot of calls to make so he stayed in their room. Illumi informed Hisoka and Yullia to wait for him at the bar but he didn’t expect to come into Yullia already drinking. Drinking pure alcohol at that. He knew she never liked any alcohol. She avoided them as much as possible, only drinked when necessary for jobs. 

  
“Nii-san, I’m fine.”

  
Yullia took the drink back from Illumi. She clearly didn’t want to look like a baby in front of Illumi. Her brother was overreacting. Taking a few sips on the drink that she just took back. She placed the glass on the table. She was starting to feel the alcohol. It was traveling to her head. She had drunk too much. She brought the drink towards her mouth again. This was not the time to act weak.

  
"Yulli.”

  
Illumi took the drink off Yullia before she could drink anymore. Feeling the glass leave her hand she turns towards Illumi again. Reaching towards his hand, she wanted her drink back. Illumi sensing her brought the glass to his lips and finished the drink. Seeing how Illumi just finished her drink, she was upset. 

  
Yullia’s attention turned towards Hisoka. Her eyes looked straight at Hisoka as if she was asking for another drink. Hisoka could only stare at the two in front of him. He was amused. He didn’t expect Yullia to actually get tipsy. He had always drank with Illumi but Illumi has never gotten tipsy. His tolerance to alcohol was already built up. Hisoka was getting Illumi’s glare from behind Yullia. Illumi was telling him to not do anything. Not wanting to mess with the couple in front of him. So he simply didn’t react to Yullia. 

  
Seeing that Hisoka wasn’t going to make a move. She waved towards the waiter. All she needs to do right now is order herself a drink. The two guys next to her weren't going to tell her what to do. 

  
“Excuse me. Can I get another one?”

  
“Sur--.”

  
The waiter in front of her never got to finish his sentence. He was unable to move or talk. Yullia eyed the waiter’s neck. A needle was stuck to it. Illumi threw a needle at the waiter for him to shut up. 

  
…

  
“Yulli.”

  
Feeling a headache. She moved her hand towards her head to apply pressure against it. Illumi was warning her. The words sinked in with the alcohol. She was getting a little dizzy. She just wanted to drink more. To drink her thoughts away. Looking back at Illumi. She had no idea what expression she had on but she just wanted to continue to drink.  
  
“I can’t?”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  
Illumi stared at Yullia. His eyes had widened and the feeling of shock displayed on his face for a split second. Yullia was giving him soft puppy eyes. The eyes that he had always looked at during their childhood days. The eyes she makes for more sweets. But, right now she was begging for more alcohol. 

  
Silence surrounded them. Hisoka was looking towards the two. He couldn’t see Yullia since she was facing Illumi. But he was still shocked. Shocked by the look on Illumi’s face. The sudden emotion that flashed across his face. The one that disappeared as soon as it happened.  
  
Illumi couldn’t bring himself to reject it. He pulled Yullia closer and knocked her out before she could react. She was not in the right stay of mind. Her senses were weakened by the alcohol. She needed to rest.  
  


Illumi picked up Yullia and brought her into a comfortable position to carry. He turned around from Hisoka that was looking at him.

“I’ll be back.”  
  
.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Walking into the small private room that Illumi rented. He placed Yullia down on the sofa. Looking Yullia’s face, he gently moved the hair that was blocking her face away. Her cheeks were blushing from the alcohol. Giving her one last look, he walked back to Hisoka.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“I want more! Icecream now!” 

  
“No. Yulli, you ate so much already.”

  
The young Illumi and the young Yullia sat at the long dinner table. They were the only ones there along with the servants. The empty plates in front of Yullia indicated how much she already ate.

  
“But I want more!”

  
“Yulli.”

  
“I can’t?”

  
Yullia’s eyes were begging Illumi. She was using her puppy eyes. Illumi sweatdropped. He couldn’t refuse her.

  
“Fine…”

  
“Yahh!”

  
Yullia gave Illumi a big smile as the servants around them went to get more. 

  
“Hot cocoa too please!”

  
Illumi could only sigh at the sign in front of him.

  
“Hot coffee. Black.”

  
He sipped on his coffee while watching Yullia happily eating. She was eating too fast. She suddenly choked. Quickly grabbing the hot cocoa on the desk. She drank it down. She water the cake down that got stuck in her throat. Letting out a sigh she turned towards Illumi smiling.

  
“Ne… Illu…”  
  
.

  
.

  
.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

“That was interesting.”  
  


Hisoka watched the Illumi sit down next to him. The same seat that Yullia was just sitting on.   
  


“Bourbon on the rocks.”  
  


Illumi needed something to drink now. He needed to apply some poison to his body to remind him. To remind himself why he got stronger. Why he can’t crack. Why he is doing this.  
  


“She never really built up her tolerance.”  
  


“Hmm… I thought guys would be buying her drinks left and right. Seeing how you know. The way she looks.”  
  


“She’s not like that.”  
  


“What about your other one?”  
  


…  
  


Hisoka waited for Illumi’s reply. He had informed Illumi about the girls around him but he never knew if Illumi actually got it.   
  


“Who? Ahh.. She’s gone. I killed her.”  
  


“Still haven’t replaced it?”  
  


“I don’t need them anymore.”  
  


_She can’t be replaced.  
  
_

.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Hisoka did not expect the words that came out of Illumi’s mouth. As long as he had known Illumi, he always had one around. He knew. He knew Illumi figured it out. He found out about the resemblance.   
  


“Let’s go back to the real reason why I call you here.”  
  


“Alluka right? How dangerous is it?”  
  


“Tens of thousands of people may die if Killua’s wish to restore Gon goes awry. You, the Phantom Troupe, and even our family won’t be saved from it. I don’t want Killua to make the wish in a dangerous way. I don't want him to have someone else make a wish and pay the price himself. I need you to help me kill Alluka if Killua refuses to make his wish in a safe way. He has no combat ability. Think of him as an ordinary child.”  
  


“Isn’t Alluka your brother?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“Then does that mean Yullia will get in the way.”  
  


…  
  


Illumi thought about it. Yullia had treasured the whole family. She along with Killua were the only ones that thought of Alluka as family. Right now was the perfect time to let Alluka out. The perfect time for Yullia to get her wish.   
  


“I won’t let her.”  
  


“Then can I fight her if she does?”  
  


“No.”  
  


“Why not. I won’t kill her.”  
  


“You’ll die before you even move.”

  
.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


“Her nen right? She can control time.”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


Illumi simply answered Hisoka’s question. He was warning Hisoka. As easy as it was for Yullia to kill him, Illumi did not want him to die yet. He still needs to keep him around. They have a fair give and take relationship. Illumi knew Hisoka only needed confirmation. He had never once mentioned Yullia’s nen powers to him. Yet, the first time he asked for it. He was already on point. It wasn’t as if Illumi was hiding her powers. There was no reason to tell.  
  


“Deal?”  
  


Illumi extended his hand out for the thinking Hisoka to shake.   
  
  
“Deal.”  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
Killua sat in the lemo that’s being driven by Canary. He had just brought Alluka out of the household. Yullia had already warned him about Illumi’s action. He knew Illumi was coming to stop him.  
  


Beep.Beep.

  
.  
  


“Killua right?”

“Yah.”  
  


“You removed the needle, didn’t you?”  
  


“Yeah, I feel much better.”  
  


“Then, I won’t have to hold back when I kill.”  
  


“Kill? Me?”

“Haha. You can’t kill a family member during an inner mission. Just family member’s.”  
  


.  
  


.

.

  
Killua lowered the phone. He looked towards Alluka. Illumi does not consider Alluka to be a family member at all. The one person currently in his way is the same one for everything. Illumi does not believe Alluka to be a family member. As long as Alluka is a threat to the family, she will never be let out. He was angry. Angry about Illumi’s choice. Moving the phone in front of his face. He tightened his grip. 

“I'd like to see that. I’ll beat you at your own game.”  
  
.  
  


“Then. Let’s begin!”  
  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Bam  
  


.  
  


Illumi launched his attack. He had stroke needles in cars near them. Forcing the drivers to give their life away to crash into the lemo carrying them. Illumi watched from above the hill as the lemo flew into the forest.   
  


“Not. bad.”  
  


Hisoka kneeled down looking towards the smoke.   
  


“That was excessive. I thought you were going to ask him first.”  
  


“I got a spotter. After analyzing that. There’s something that's suddenly bothering me. Killua’s hiding rules from us. If there are rules I don’t know about, trying to negotiate with him is pointless. It might accede to my demands because they favor him. So I need to get rid of Alluka before Killua has a chance to use that to his advantage.”   
  


“Nii-san… Family members are off limits. Alluka is our little sibling. We are not killing Alluka.”   
  


Yullia was next to Illumi sitting down at the edge of the clift. She did not like what just came out of Illumi’s mouth. Yullia knew the only reason was because Alluka’s a threat to him. A threat to all his family. If he can’t control he can’t allow his family’s life to be in someone else’s hand.   
  


.  
  


They were now staring at each other battling against each other with their glare.   
  


“Can I kill Killua?”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Yullia and Illumi both immediately released their bloodlust. Staring straight into Hisoka’s eyes. They both were ready to kill the man in front of them.  
  


“If you touch Killua. I will kill you. Right here. Right now.”

  
.  
  


Hisoka smiled widely at the two in front of him.   
  


“I’m joking. You guys are leaking your bloodlust. Is that alright?”   
  


“Ah.”  
  


They both snapped out of it. Their bloodlust was leaked. Killua had sensed them.   
  


“Was that on purpose.”   
  
  
“Of course not~”  
  


“Take it as a warning Hisoka. I’ll kill you.”  
  


Yullia got up. She did not like the joke Hisoka had made. If it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t leak any bloodlust. She would have killed him right here. 

“Come on, it was a joke :’3”

“Just take care of the butler. Let’s go Yulli.”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Hisoka looked towards the forest beneath him. The two beside him were already gone. He stood up himself and jumped towards the forest.  
  


“Well. Let’s start.”  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“Nii-san can’t we just let them go. You know Killua. He won’t put the family in danger.”

“We talked about this before. No means no.”

“But…”

“No.”

They were currently at Parasta Airport waiting for Killua. They both already knew Killua’s directions.  
  
  


Seeing Killua and Alluka get out of the lemo. They both jumped down from the branches and walked out of the dark into Killua’s sight. 

Alluka, who saw Yullia, wanted to run towards her instantly. But sensing Illumi next to her and knowing the situation she was in. She stopped herself. And held onto Killua’s hand tighter.

“Aniki. Nee-chan.” 

“Yo. Killu. Are you hiding something from me about Alluka? How come Milluki’s 5th rule doesn't apply to you.”

“How did you find us.”

“If I answered your question. Will you answer mine?”

.

“Tsubone’s pendant, Okaa-san has the images seen through it transfer to Nii-san’s phone.”

She actually knew about Alluka’s power. Why Killua was able to escape the 5th rule. But she couldn’t tell Illumi. She didn’t know what he was going to do with it. She didn’t know how he was going to abuse it.

Hearing her name. Tsubone stepped out of the dark with Amane next to her. 

“I thought I felt someone watching us. It was from the pendant Kikyo-sama requested me to wear. Knowing fair well I cannot take it off. You guys used it to monitor our moves.”  
  
  


They both bowed towards Yullia and Illumi. As much as she didn’t like Illumi and Milluki who was so much like their mother. They were still from the Zoldyck family, this was not a mission to be interfered with by personal feelings. But Yullia was different. She was like Killua, someone with a heart. Someone with emotions. Someone who was sane. Every butler knows that. 

_Why is Yullia-sama siding with Illumi-sama?_

“Well. Ya. Killu, there’s nowhere to run. We need Alluka, it will only bring harm to everyone.”   
  
.  
  


Killua released nen, Illumi was clearly not registering Alluka as his family. His eyes got watery. Alluka had been through so much. Always trapped within the Zoldyck household. He wanted to do something for her. Something he couldn’t do for Yullia. The man in front of him was not someone he wanted to fight. They are family. 

“Nii-san. Stop treating Alluka like a thing. She’s our family member. We are only bringing her back, remember?”

Yullia spoke up, clearly not liking the way Illumi addressed Alluka. 

_So that’s why._

Tsubone looked towards Yullia. She was here to protect Alluka in her own way. 

“Alluka needs to be eliminated.”

With that Illumi dashed towards Killua, ready to kill Alluka. Yullia who heard Illumi’s statement loud and clear focused her nen on her foot and she dashed forwards. Getting her feet positioned to Illumi’s side. She kicked him. 

Illumi turned towards Yullia and crossed his hands in front of him blocking the attack. He got pushed back from the impact. Doing a flip, he landed a bit further than Yullia. Yullia landed at the same spot she kicked him.

Tsubone and Amane did not move. They were only ordered by Silva to watch Killua. They had no right to interfere with the two in front of them. 

“Alluka’s not what you think. Can you treat her like a family? She’s really not as dangerous as you guys label it. You guys only experimented with her. You never saw her grow up, her sadness, her smile, her wishes, her thoughts. Have you once even sat down to play with Alluka. She needs you too. She needs her older brother.”

Yullia shouted towards Illumi. They had agreed to not kill Alluka. She couldn’t possibly watch her little sister get killed like that. 

“Yullia. Alluka is a threat to the family. With his unknown powers, we cannot control it. We must eliminate that threat.”

Illumi took out his needles and threw them towards Killua. Yullia got in front of them and cut it with her nen blade. 

Killua could only watch. He at first had no idea why Yullia was siding with Illumi. But he knew. He knew Yullia cared about Alluka deep down. As much as he cared about Alluka. As much as this was involving him, he couldn’t interrupt the two in front of him. He had to stay with Alluka. In the end he was still protected. Protected by Yullia.

Illumi appeared in front of Yullia and punched her. Yullia dodged towards the left and threw back a punch. 

Illumi ducked down and swinged his legs towards Yullia’s. Yullia jumped and brought her right knee up trying to connect it with Illumi’s face. 

Illumi blocked it with his right hand and tossed and pushed Yullia’s leg. Yullia twisted her body and turned towards Illumi’s other side. She kicked towards him. 

Illumi jumped backwards. Yullia dashed towards him and swung her nen at him. Illumi bent backwards and dodged it. Flipping 2 more times he handed on the floor.

Illumi dashed towards Yullia. The moment he got in front of her he got lower and swinged towards her legs. Yullia jumped up and punched towards Illumi’s head. Illumi grabbed her arm and threw her down on the floor. 

A figure flew above Yullia’s sight, Hisoka dashed towards Killua. He was ready to kill Killua. With the two throwing bloodlust at each other he was getting affected. He was getting hungry. He wanted to kill Killua so he could fight all of them. He wanted to join the fun. He wanted to keep Alluka alive so Gon could live. 

Both Yullia and Illumi were in an unbalanced position. They did not expect Hisoka to come out in between their family business without their order. They were not ready to block Hisoka’s attack.

Killua who thought Hisoka was going for Alluka got in front of him. His nen was activated. But before he could do anything, he was frozen. In time. Everything around him as well. 

Yullia flipped back and got up from the floor. Running towards Hisoka he tried to push him away. Illumi blocked Yullia’s attempt and kicked her on the side. 

“He’s trying to kill Killua. Are you stupid? Have you lost your mind?”  
  
  


“I won’t let him kill Killua.”   
  
  


Illumi dashed towards Yullia and swinged at her head. Yullia got lower and reached her arm forward and slashed her nen towards Illumi. Illumi got pushed back, some part of his body cut. 

“Please. I don’t want to fight you.”

Yullia did not want to fight Illumi. Not because she’s going to be defeated Not because he’s her family member. Not because, family was off limits. Not because she wasn’t going to be defeated. But simply because she can’t. The very reason for her to get strong was for him to see. He was the reason she worked so hard for. She only wanted to show him. Show him how long she’s been waiting for him. Waiting for the young Illumi to come back. 

“Yulli. Why can’t you listen to my orders? We have to kill him. What do you not understand.”

Yullia looked down, she had to tell him. She had to tell him about why Alluka’s not dangerous.

“Alluka can grant any wish. As long as it’s ordered by someone she cares for. Right now she will only listen to me and Killua.”  
  


.

“That only gives me more reasons to desire it. Stop your nen, I won’t kill Alluka, I just need you to order Alluka for me.”

  
  
_I can make it in time._ _  
  
  
_

Illumi’s grin widden. If this was true Alluka’s powers are going to be enough to save Yullia. All his years of work were going to be accomplished. 

“No. Nii-san, I only told you that so you know Alluka is not a threat to the family. I will not let you abuse it.”  
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


Illumi dashed towards Alluka again. Yullia followed him. Grabbing his shirt she pulled Illumi and threw him down. Getting on top of him, she pinned him down. 

“Let them go!”

“No.”

Illumi kicked Yullia away. Yullia flipped around and grabbed Illumi’s leg and pulled him back. Her grip firmly on him. 

Illumi used his leg to kick Yullia away. She did not move.  
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop  
  


.  
  


“Yulli. This is important. I need Alluka right now.”

His momentum did not stop. Yullia pulled on his leg more. Getting a firmer grip, she threw him to the side.   
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


He suddenly felt a drop of rain on his face. He looked up towards the sky. Time was still frozen. There was no rain. 

_Did it just…_

Yullia pulled Illumi back and rolled towards him. Getting him top of him she pinned him down again. 

“Please. You don’t have to control everything! No one is asking you to be perfect. They don’t need you to protect them. Not the kind of protecting you do. They need their real older brother, the one that’s there for them when they need it. The one that smiles at them, that is kind to them. They all respect you already. There is no need to control them. That’s not how you have a good relationship with your siblings. You should know that! ”

Yullia was desperate. Somehow she believed deep down. She believed that Illumi was still somehow there. She wanted to believe it. That’s the person she needs right now.   
  


…  
  


“Yullia. I will protect you. I need Alluka right now.”

Yullia looked at the Illumi under her. His face was full of emotions, he reacted towards her words. The words that she remembered so well. He was still there. The young Illumi.  
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


“Illu…”  
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.  
  


.  
  


Illumi’s eyes widened both at the words that came out of Yullia’s mouth and by what he just saw. Time was cracking.   
  


“Yullia stop your nen.”  
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz  
  


.  
  


“YULLIA!”  
  
  


Yullia fell on top of Illumi.. 

Illumi acted fast. Grabbing Yullia he got up. Picking Yullia up he ran towards Killua.   
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz  
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


He kicked Hisoka to the side and grabbed his two siblings.   
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.

  
.

The cracks were formed around them. Time was being frozen and unfrozen from different areas of the crack.   
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop.  
  


.  
  


Killua and Alluka’s time were both unfrozen. They looked at the scene around them, It was too much for them to handle. They had no idea what just happened. How they were teleported from their previous position. Why Illumi was carrying Yullia in his arms.   
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.  
  


“Killua! Order Alluka now. Heal Yullia. She’s going to disappear.”

Illumi held Yullia towards them. He was desperate. His face was no longer wearing a mask. He looked towards Killua and Alluka. A water drop was rolling down his cheeks.   
  


.  
  


Drip. Drop  
  


.  
  


“Nanika, Heal nee-chan now.”  
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.

“...”

“Hurry!”  
  
  


“...”

“It won’t work.” 

Yullia gained conscious and paused time again. She was still weak. Unable to stay awake.

“Stop your nen Yullia.”  
  


.  
  


Bzz. Bzz.  
  


.  
  


“I can’t.”  
  


.  
  


The time around them suddenly changed. It was twisting. 

“Stop it Yullia! You can do it!”  
  


.  
  


The image of the Illumi hugging Killua popped up around them.   
  


.  
  


Her time was twisting through dimensions. It was showing them images.  
  


.  
  


“Illu... I can’t.”  
  


.  
  


An image of Illumi watching Alluka play in the family’s room popped up.   
  


.  
  


“Yulli…”  
  


.  
  


Yullia used her strength to move her hand towards Illumi’s face. She gently held him. All the pieces were coming together in front of her. The images of all the younger Illumi’s expressions layered upon Illumi’s face. Disappearing into him. Leaving him with only worry written all over his face. Yullia smiled. He was still here. Illumi had never left her. He was always looking after her. She knew. She knew he didn’t kill Rei because they were friends. It was for him to protect her. Rei’s family was trying to abuse her powers. They ordered Rei to trick Yullia. Illumi had killed his family to protect her. She just found out recently. She had asked Kikyo about what really happened. 

  
.

An image of Illumi drinking coffee alone in his room.  
  


.  
  


“Ne… Illu…”  
  
.  
  
  
An image of siblings. Everyone was looking towards the camera. Illumi held on to the only white hair in the picture.  
  


.  
  


Illumi looked at Yullia’s expression. It was the same. It was always the same smile. Always the same.  
  


.  
  


A multiple image of the young Yullia’s face popped up. They all had the same smile on their face. The same expression. No matter what age they were. Smiling wide. They opened their mouths with the Yullia in his arms.  
  


“Ne… Illu…”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


“Will you protect me?”  
  


.  
  


Time was twisting faster. The white space around them started disappearing. The areas where the white layer no longer shine was pitched black. No light could be seen through it. 

Illumi smiled warmly towards Yullia. The same way he always had when Yullia asked him this question.

“I will always be here.”

  
.  
  


Yullia felt warm. The man in front of her only grew older. Stronger. More handsome. He’s real self was always there. He never changed. She felt her eyes closing  
  


.  
  


She used her last strength and pulled her fingers towards her forehead. She wrapped nen around her finger and digged in. Pulling out the needle in her forehead she looked towards the Illumi who was in shock.   
  


“Yullia! No!”  
  


.  
  


He was shading away from the dimension. Her body no longer registered him as her.   
  


Along with the images behind her. She smiled towards Illumi.  
  


“I’ll always protect you too.”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


“Yullia. Please don’t leave me behind.”  
  


.  
  


.  
  


.  
  


Yullia layed down on the few white spaces around her.   
  


.  
  


An image of an old forest village popped up.  
  


.  
  


Closing her eyes she thought about Illumi’s last words.   
  


.  
  


An image of the small bassinet popped up.  
  


.  
  


_You won’t remember me.  
  
_

.  
  


The closer up image of the bassinet formed.

  
.  
  


_I love you… Illu…  
  
_

.  
  


All the space around her closed. It was pitch black.  
  


.  
  


The pitch blackness changed to the view inside the bassinet.   
  


.  
  


The baby laid. Died with the saya’s blade in her chest.   
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

_I didn’t make it. I can’t win against time.  
  
_

_.  
  
_

_.  
  
_

_._

  
_Yulli…  
  
  
Ilove you…  
  
_

* * *

_✦.✦_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

✦.✦

* * *

  
“Wah. Wah.”

“There. There. Don’t play with those needles.”

Illumi held the baby Killua in his hands. 

“Come here Illumi. Let’s take the picture.”

His mother called towards him. Listening to his calls he walked himself in front of the camera. 

“Cheese”

Click.

The servant handed Kikyo the picture she just took. 

“Mama, can I go back to my room?”

“Wait. Come here first.”

Signalling everyone to get closer to Kikyo. She held the picture out in front of her family.

“It’s perfect right?”

“Ya”

Silva replied to his wifes question. Looking at the picture he smiled to himself. Their first white hair baby was just born.

Silva. Kikyo. Milluki. Illumi. And Killua who was in Illumi’s arms all looked towards the camera.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Tik. Tok.  
  


* * *

✦.✦

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction :). It’s my first time so there may be mistakes and the writing might be ehhh. Anyways, I wrote this whole thing in a week, formatting took too long (っ- ‸ – ς) .


End file.
